Rise of a Dark Queen
by dizzykitty
Summary: Since the beginning of time light and dark have coexisted together, ruling their respective domains, but a great betrayal resulted in the fall of the dark. A girl born to prophecy marks the return of the Dark Mother and the salvation of her people. - rewriting as - Daughter of the Blood
1. Chapter 1

Rise of a Dark Queen

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any of the recognisable characters, scenes, places etc. With the exception of the odd original character that may or may not be included at some point in the story, as well as the phrases or spells which would have been translated into the appropriate languages via internet translation websites. I apologise now in advance if any of the translations are incorrect, languages are not my strong point. Any other recognisable work belongs to the appropriate owners and if quotes/songs are used I will hopefully have the right information to credit to the owners.

A.N: this story is heavily A.U and though there are certain events from canon that remain the same or key points are there but done slightly different it fits firmly into the; what ifs? Of the world since I am a firm fan of this type of fan fiction. If this is not something you like then don't read.

I am influenced by everything I read, see and hear in everyday life and multiple fan fictions, published work; films may have greatly influenced me when writing this story. I apologise now if it seems to similar to another piece of work on this site, it was never my intention and I hope you are able to stick with it long enough to see the differences, upon saying that I have not read every fan fiction on here either. It was also never my intention to make it seem like a crossover fan fiction and there also maybe many myths and legends influencing the story here from across the world. Another key warning: this is a female Harry Potter, this story will be dark, mature and depending on your view point boarder horror and much, much more again if this is something you don't like please do not read, and though it may start of slow the further along the story is written the darker it gets.

Another final warning, my spelling, grammar and all else isn't perfect. Any mistake that is made is mine solely and I hope that they were few and far between. If mistakes are obvious and are happening regularly by all means let me know and I will correct them. All reviews are welcome however if you are flaming for the sake of flaming then I really don't want to know. I am not a published author, I am not perfect and I am not making money out of this. This story is purely for fun and I am writing it for my enjoyment, if others enjoy it as well then that is an added plus.

Enjoy, and remember I do not own the story, characters or anything else, but the time it has taken me to write and that was given freely.

Prologue

**Godric****'****s ****Hollow; ****Great ****Britain.**

**Saturday ****the ****31****st ****October ****1981**

Grindelwald couldn't help but snort at the predictability of Albus Dumbledore. He had known for the last few months that the Potters were hiding in Godric's Hollow, the very place that he and Dumbledore had met many years ago, the man was a sentimental old fool and it would be that fact that would be his undoing, once of course he had destroyed the child of the prophecy and the girl's mother. Once that was done there was little that would stand in his way or that of his heir, together the two of them were simply too strong. All he had needed was the missing piece of the puzzle, the exact location of their house, the secret that their Secret Keeper so willingly divulged the moment he became Secret Keeper and now it was time to destroy the threat before the child could become exactly that, a threat.

The words for the Killing Curse had been on the tip of his tongue the moment he blasted the front door open, not giving the occupants a chance to even put up a fight, Potter fell dead in a matter of seconds, it was a waste of a son of the pureblood line, but he was little more than a blood traitor and a means to an end.

And now he was here, standing with nothing but a door and his true target, it was almost laughable how easy it had been. The lights supposed saviour hadn't even had the proper protections that would have befitted her and now he was going to snuff the life out of her. A careful flick of his wand and the door blasted inwards, and he came face to face with the girl's mother, a fiery red haired witch whose power was dripping off her. It was a pity she was a Mudblood, she was a powerful and pretty witch, who would have provided him with some entertainment at the very least, but she was impure and he would never sully himself with such a thing. The woman's green eyes flashed dangerously as raised her wand and took a defensive position.

'Stand aside you stupid girl!' he hissed at her.

'Never! I won't let you harm my daughter.'

'Do you think you could possibly stop me Mudblood, you barely have half the power I wield?' He laughed,

'I have enough. You aren't touching Hallie.' She spat, her wand raised before directing a curse at him. 'Confringo!'

Grindelwald narrowly stepped aside from the blasting curse before throwing his own back, but the Mudblood managed to deflect it. She shot another curse, this one surprised him he would never have suspected the Mudblood, to know the blood boiling curse, definitely a question of morality of someone who was supposedly light. He raised his wand, shielding himself and letting the curse hit the wall. There was no denying this woman was a lioness protecting her cub.

'Stand aside, Mudblood.' He hissed, 'This is your last chance unless you wish to join your husband and daughter.'

'Not Hallie! Not Hallie! Please – I'll do anything -' he was pleased to see a touch of hysteria had reached her voice, the woman was afraid, she was weak. He could feel the power rising in the room could feel the air thicken with magic that was neither light nor dark, it simply was. He looked at the woman in disbelief as she chanted a spell he had never heard before. Enough was enough, he needed to end this now a jet of green light the colour of the woman's eyes flew out from his wand and hit her in the chest. Her body crumpled to the floor face-down, her eyes wide with open surprise.

He stepped over the body making his way to the crib where the toothless girl sat staring up wide-eyed at him. He could detect no fear in her green eyes, the same as her mothers. She was pretty baby, or as pretty as babies could be, and if she wasn't destined to die tonight she would perhaps grow up one day to be a beautiful woman, but alas it was not meant to be.

'So little one, you have the power to destroy me and my heir.' He whispered softly, the girl was watching him, her eyes far to calm for a child her age when facing a threat, but she was exactly that. Calm! Almost as if she knew she was going to die and wasn't concerned with it.

'Goodbye child!' he raised his wand for the third time that night, the Killing Curse leaving his lips. 'Avada Kedavra!'

The magic that filled the air broke free the moment the curse left his lips, he watched in horror as the girls green eyes flashed black and she smiled as the curse hit her before bouncing, pain ripped through him as the magic tore him apart, rebounding from the girl and then he knew no more….

* * *

><p>Voldemort felt the magic the moment he apparated onto the scene. It felt so enticingly good and powerful that he could barely suppress the shiver that ran down his body. He frowned immediately, the magic was dark, incredibly dark but he had never reacted like that before to dark magic, never before had he felt like he was an addict getting a fix but right now the air was alive with raw power and it was intoxicating, with the scent of jasmine on the air he knew without a doubt that his mentor was dead. The girl had actually defeated him, anger caroused through him, Grindelwald was an impulsive fool at times yes but he was a powerful wizard, a very powerful wizard who should not have been so easily destroyed.<p>

Voldemort entered the house, barely sparing a glance at the fallen blood traitor and made his way directly to the room where he could feel the magic coming from the strongest. He saw the dead body of the mudblood on the floor and the scorched robes of Grindelwald but there was no sign of his body. _So __he __is __dead, __in __body __at __the __very __least,_ he mused before his eyes finally set on the child that had caused so much destruction and build up of power. The dark haired girl was sitting up in the bed, tears streaming down her face as blood dripped from her forehead, it was pathetic, a crying baby, though they were silent tears at least that was something. He moved closer to the girl, he had a job to finish, he would not let this child live tonight, he would succeeded where his mentor had failed and then he would work on the rest of their plans. But first things first, he raised his wand 'Nothing personal child, you simply cannot be allowed to live.' He hissed before saying the words. 'Aveda Kedavra!'

Voldemort watched in fascination as the green light flew straight towards the girl, watched as the magic in the air swirled around her protectively in greens, reds, silvers and golds but the most predominate was the black, dark magic, seamlessly absorbing the spell before firing it back directly at him. He didn't have time to dodge the spell, didn't have time to do anything but simply let the raw magic hit him and coarse through his body, he expected pain but it wasn't what he felt, he felt nothing but pure bliss, pure raw power running through him, lighting his body on fire, he drunk it up greedily and readily but it was too much and it was already starting to consume him, every nerve ending within him was tingling with pleasure and just as quickly as it was there it was gone.

Tom Riddle fell to the floor gasping for breath and hating himself for the moment of weakness, but he felt cold, so cold and numb. Empty inside, that magic had been….addictive…but so good, so delicious, so dark….he stared at the girl in shock; who was watching him curiously, her green eyes staring at him. She hadn't died, she had survived yet another killing curse and not only that she had ripped away his glamour's as Voldemort and returning him to his rightful state. So he couldn't kill her yet, with magic, but that didn't mean he wouldn't find a way.

'**I ****have ****a ****feeling ****child ****you ****are ****going ****to ****be ****more ****trouble ****than ****first ****thought.**' He hissed in Parseltongue '**Brat.**'

'**Brat!**' the girl hissed back at him.

He stared at her, the girl had just spoken in Parseltongue, well that certainly changed things. He watched as she smiled at him as he picked her up, he couldn't help but smirk in return.

'**Maybe ****I ****won****'****t ****kill ****you ****yet.**'

She didn't respond, instead he watched in horror as she rested her head on his shoulder, a small hand going for his hair and fingers began to twist them around. He sneered; 'Stop that!' but the girl blatantly ignored him. _I __am one of __the __most __feared __Dark __Lords __and __yet __a __baby __doesn__'__t __fear __me, __this __is __ridiculous_ he thought before apparating out of the destroyed house and as close to Hogwarts as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday <strong>**3****rd ****November ****1981**

When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday little did they know that their lives were about to be drastically changed. There was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country and that it would soon call at number 4 Privet Drive.

Dark grey clouds lay thick across the night sky, obscuring the stars that were shinning bright. In fact the sky looked so dark and grey it seemed that the very heavens wanted to break forth. A cat sat on the wall outside a house in a street that looked like nothing extraordinary could ever happen. The cat didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner on the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. He approached the cat with a very amused expression on his face, as if he wasn't surprised to see it there at all.

'Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall.'

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

'How did you know it was me?' she asked.

'My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

'All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here.'

'Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right.' She said impatiently. 'You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news.'

'You can't blame them.' Dumbledore replied gently. 'We've had precious little to celebrate for a very long time. Almost fifty years to be precise.'

'I know that,' Professor McGonagall answered irritably. 'But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumours.'

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: 'A fine thing it would be if, just days after Grindelwald disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?'

'It certainly seems so.' Dumbledore answered.

'And his heir?'

'There has been no sign of either.'

'What they're saying,' she carried on, 'is that last night Grindelwald turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are that they're – dead.'

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

'Lily and James…..I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it …..Oh Albus….'

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. 'I know….I know…' he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. 'That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the girl, little Hallie. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill the girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Hallie Potter, Grindelwald power somehow broke and that's why he's gone.'

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

'It's – it's true?' she faltered. 'After all he's done…..all the people he's killed….he couldn't kill the girl? It's astounding ….of all the things to stop him….but how in the name of heaven did she survive?'

'We can only guess.' Dumbledore answered, 'We may never know.'

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense and said, 'Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?'

'Yes.' she answered. 'And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here of all places.'

'I've come to bring the Hallie to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now.'

'You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?' cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. 'Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Hallie Potter come and live here!'

'It's the best place for her.' Dumbledore said firmly. 'Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she is older. I've written a letter.'

'A letter?' repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. 'Everyone in our world will know the girls name, and you have written a letter to explain things to her.'

'Exactly.' Dumbledore replied, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'It would be enough to turn any one's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she will be, growing up away from all that until she is ready to take it?'

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said 'Yes – yes, you're right, of course. But how is she getting here, Dumbledore?' She eyes his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding the baby underneath it.

Dumbledore didn't have the chance to answer, a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight, it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he hand hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

'Hagrid.' Dumbledore whispered, sounding relieved. 'At last. And where did you get the motorbike?'

'Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir.' The giant replied, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. 'Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got her, sir.'

'No problems were there?'

'No, sir.'

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl who had a mop of raven black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar just visible on her forehead, her bright green eyes were wide open and watching the three of them curiously, there was a small smile on her lips as she took in the world around her.

'Is that where -?' whispered Professor McGonagall.

'Yes.' Dumbledore replied. 'She will have that scar for the rest of her life.'

'Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?'

'Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give her here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with.'

Dumbledore took the girl into his arms who laughed lightly at the old wizard and turned towards the Dursley's house.

'Could I – could I say goodbye to her sir?' asked Hagrid.

He bent his great, shaggy head over the baby and gave her what must have been a very scratchy kiss. Then suddenly he let out a howl like a wounded dog.

'Shh!' hissed Professor McGonagall.

'It is not goodbye forever Hagrid.' Dumbledore soothed. He laid the girl gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside the blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulder shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

'Well.' Dumbledore said finally, 'That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations.'

One by one the three of them disappeared, Dumbledore being the last to leave gave one last glance over his shoulder, just able to see the bundle of blankets.

'Good luck Hallie.' He whispered before disappearing.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Hallie Potter rolled over inside her blankets and fell fast asleep. One small hand closed on the letter beside her. She slept on through the night, not knowing that she was special, not knowing that she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours time by Mrs Dursley's screams as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottle, nor that she would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley….She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: To Hallie Potter – the Girl who Lived!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Down the Rabbit Hole

**No. 4 Privet Drive**

**Wednesday ****31****st ****July ****1991**

Hallie smiled to herself. The house was silent, and it was beautiful. It was a plan well executed if she did say so herself, as she stretched; her body unfurling every limb to get rid of the tense muscles before quickly snuggling into the bed quilt, her head sinking into the soft pillow. It wasn't often that she could have such luxuries and when she did she had every intention of exploiting them for as long as possible.

The sun was only just starting to shine through the gap in the curtains as it rose and it made her cringe. Hallie wasn't a morning person in the slightest, despite not sleeping for very long anyway she absolutely despised mornings. But it was inevitable she would have to get up and start getting ready, she had a big day ahead of her and though she would never admit it to anyone she was excited, incredibly excited.

A soft sigh escaped her as she very reluctantly got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom and for a much needed shower.

Number four Privet Drive was never usually this peaceful at six o'clock in the morning. The normal sounds of Aunt Petunia banging around pans and cupboards could often be heard through the whole house, along with the grunting and heavy breathing of her overweight uncle as he got ready for work; grumbling loudly about incompetent people, the weather, Hallie and any other thing he decided that particular morning grated his nerves, though mostly it was her. Added on top of all that was the whining voice of Dudley her cousin demanding for more food, the screeching orders directed at her from all family members and the blaring sound of the T.V in the background. This morning was definitely a pleasant change and the reason for that was rather simple, the Dursleys were missing.

Well they weren't exactly missing. More like they had taken an unexpected week's holiday at Vernon's sisters, in the country, leaving her behind. That was fine with her, it was mutual hatred on both sides they couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand them. It was definitely safer to keep her here alone though they had been reluctant to do that to. Afraid of what they might come back to. Hallie snorted at the thought, she doubted very much that she would even be capable of half the things that her family thought she was but that was fine with her, they didn't need to know that.

Hallie learnt a long time ago if she was going to survive her family she had to master her emotions and master them she did. Personally she felt she deserved an award for her acting skills, but it wasn't for awards that she had perfected them. In all honesty it came down to life and death for her – she couldn't afford to screw up.

On the surface she was the unwanted orphan that her family hated and feared. A freak! She never asked questions, did her chores and simply existed in the life she had. On the surface she had no clue why her family feared her, why she was a freak. But that was only the surface to her – the mask she wore for her family who took great delight in seeing her as downtrodden and as broken as possible. Someone who was hurt with every insult someone who cried for every blow. She had long stopped caring about the insults – they didn't hurt her. Pain was something she had come to embrace and no longer felt it quite the same way. And she wasn't broken or at least she didn't think she was broken or at least not yet. Her mask was her protection. She was a survivor, a fighter.

But all that was on the surface – behind the mask she relished in the fact that her family feared her and she knew exactly why and she had done since her sixth birthday, five years ago today. She had magic; and that absolutely terrified her Aunt and Uncle. So she hid her knowledge and learnt to use it in secret.

That however had all changed a week ago, when she realised that in fact it was a big wide world out there and she most definitely wasn't the only one with magic. But then perhaps it was a little arrogant to think she was. Either way she found out just how much her family had been keeping from her, it always amazed her how it was the little things in life that caused so much disruption. After all if she hadn't received a letter inviting her to a school of magic a week ago she would never have realised that an entire world of magic was out there, living separately to that of the ordinary. A world she could belong to.

Of cause the realisation of just how much she had been lied to made her angry, very angry in fact, to the point where she acted without really thinking and did something she had never done before. She confronted her family. They tried to deny it though even tried to be intimidating though she had been too damn angry to remember her fear for them; they soon shut up the moment she conjured fire to dance across her hand. To say they had been terrified was an understatement she had never seen someone turn so pale and considering her skin tone that was saying something. They had been defeated though and the whole truth came out. The disgust that she felt for them was only increased. She gave them two options, leave for a holiday while she dealt with the schools representative or she would start talking to both the police and the social services just how not normal they truly were.

But as it was she had thoroughly enjoyed the week of peace and freedom she had never experienced before, and so far her eleventh birthday was by far turning out to be the best.

Hallie finger combed her raven black hair that reached just an inch above her shoulders as she looked in the bathroom mirror. Even with her hair wet she could see the tell tale signs of the untameable curls towards the end of her hair and as it dried it would slowly start to get more and more messed up. Her pale skin stood out against the darkness of her hair, making her look like a child who didn't see any sun, despite the fact she was out in it more times than she wasn't. Her heart shaped face looked a little awkward in her opinion with the rest of her features and still had a little natural baby fat to it. A lightning bolt scar stood out the most on her forehead, her fingers traced over it absently, for almost ten years she had presumed she had received it in the car crash that killed her parents, only to discover that it is a result of a wizard attempting to murder her after he had murdered her parents. It made her angry that, angry that her parents had been stolen from her all because of one man. What she liked best about herself though was her almond shaped emerald green eyes the same as her mothers, again something she had only recently found out, though she desperately needed new glasses, but the chances of her getting them were slim to none, even under the threat of her 'new found' powers.

Giving herself a mental shake Hallie turned from the mirror and dressed in her best clothes, or at least the only clothes she felt were decent. Everything else were either too well worn or Dudley's hand-me downs and there was no way she was going to wear them. The dark jeans were a little frayed at the bottom and the cream blouse a little too big for her both in length and body, but a simple black belt round the waist solved the problem and made her look at the very least like a well presented child than a neglected orphan. She didn't care what people thought about her, not really but if her Aunt was telling her the truth about her being perceived as a Saviour then she needed to at least look like she cared about her appearance. After all she didn't know just what would be expected of her in this new world, or what would be considered socially acceptable and if she was ever going to get anywhere in life she needed to learn as much as possible. Knowledge was power after all.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and she made herself pancakes as a birthday treat and ate three whole ones which was an incredible feast for her compared to her usual rations, but still nowhere near half of what her cousin ate in one meal. As soon as she finished she cleaned the dishes and set about ensuring that there was no sign she had used the things she had. She after all didn't want to push the Dursleys too far if they felt she was taking too many liberties with their unexpected vacation. As soon as she was done she settled into the arm chair with her faviourate book 'Alice Adventures in Wonderland' and waited patiently for the Professor that was coming to collect. After all it was still early really.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle appeared engulfed in flames of green as he flooed into the fireplace of the Squib, barely even sparing the woman a glance as she flustered to speak.<p>

'Professor Riddle, you've come to collect the girl.'

'Yes.' he nodded curtly before taking his leave from the woman's house. No one could ever accuse him of being a sociable person, in fact he was far from it and he was sure that Dumbledore had chosen him deliberately. Well no that wasn't strictly true, he had volunteered but it felt good to blame the doddering fool instead. After all he had no intention what's so ever in using the floo network of that woman's house, but Dumbledore had insisted. Mentally he sneered at the thought of the Headmaster and who he planned to send instead if he had not accepted; the bumbling oaf Hagrid. Of course he had seen right through the man's plan and had taken great pleasure in disrupting that, even if the man didn't know he had intentionally.

After all Hagrid was loyal to Dumbledore to the bitter end, who better to send and sing praises about the Headmaster of the school the girl would be attending, not to mention the fact that Hagrid was against all Slytherins and anything dark. It was a see through plan, and would have most likely worked to, if he hadn't interfered. Tom smirked ever so slightly; Dumbledore wanted the girl firmly fixed on the Light's side, which meant he was worried that she would stray. That simply meant that he had to be the devil on her shoulder until it ceased amusing him, until he found a way around killing her at the very least. The girl could after all be useful at some point in the plans of his and his 'Uncle'. Besides as much as he despised the mere thought of the girl for halting the war he was a little curious to meet her again, after all she had proved to be more than met the eye at their last encounter all those years ago.

He cast a silent disillusionment charm over himself to ensure no muggle saw him, and left the house, walking down the path briskly and made his way to number four. He could feel the tingle of magic run across his spine from the wards but they paid him no mind and he couldn't help but be amused. The reason why the girl had been placed here all those years ago was for the wards and they hadn't stopped him from entering. Dumbledore had after all explained the purpose of them to him a few days ago. But what did surprise him was just how weak they were. They didn't look like they could withstand a simple bout of accidental magic let alone a fall blown assault. Not that he would mention it to Dumbledore but it was something to think on, and it could certainly be seen in his favour.

He took a moment to observe the house. It was so typically muggle, plain ordinary and normal. Almost as if they were trying too hard. There was absolutely nothing special about the house, or anything that would suggest that someone special lived there. _Pathetic __muggles!_ He mused silently before making his way towards the front door.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door startled Hallie, to the point that she dropped her book. She had been too absorbed in it she hadn't even realised the time. Marking the page she was up to she put the book down before making her way to the front door. She didn't rush, despite how much she wanted to. She absolutely refused point blank to appear over eager in case it was taken away from her, and she desperately wanted to learn. Mentally she counted to ten to calm her breathing down and ensured that her mask was firmly in place before opening the door.<p>

Hallie opened the door with a small welcoming smile on her face, looking up at her Professor who was way too tall compared to her, but then again she was pretty small for her age.

'Good morning?' she greeted politely, all the while her well trained eyes were taking in every detail of the man standing in front of her. He was tall, around 6ft if she was going to have to guess, he had broad shoulders and gave the impression he was medium built with a solid appearance and strength. He had dark black hair that looked to have blue tints in it that was short but would still be considered far too messy and long for her Aunt's tastes, not that there was a hair out of place. It seemed to sit perfectly. Dark blue eyes that were so dark they almost looked black were watching her with a hint of amusement dancing in them. He was slightly darker in complexion compared to her but not by much and had a strong jaw-line that would be she supposed classed as chiselled and clean shaven. He had strong features that her old school teacher would have said looked like one of the roman gods and was incredibly handsome, though some small part of her brain argued that handsome was too mild a word to use. He was smirking, and she couldn't stop her smile from turning into a smirk in return. There was a presence to him that demanded attention and adoration and yet at the same time there was an underline danger there as well; a threat that had her instincts on high alert. Uncle Vernon thought he was intimidating, he wasn't, just an overgrown bully. But this man, this man was something that her instincts recongnised as a predator and that she needed to careful around. He was dangerous and he gave that impression like a beacon sign. _Maybe __it __was __a __good __idea __that __the __Dursleys __aren__'__t __here __for __this, __as __much __as __it __would __have __provided __me __with __entertainment._

'Good morning, Miss Potter, I am Professor Riddle, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.' He replied rather silkily, offering a hand.

'Pleasure to meet you Professor' She answered taking his hand and shaking it. His hands were far larger than hers.

'May I request an invite so I am able to speak with your guardians?'

'Please come in, unfortunately my relatives aren't in, my uncle is at work and my aunt has gone out for the day.' She replied calmly meeting his eyes once again.

'I see.' He smirked, slightly, never breaking eye contact. It was a little unnerving and Hallie felt a slight probe against her mind, something she recongnised as someone else's presences though not the exact purpose for it. Not that it mattered it wasn't something she wanted to happen again anytime soon. Hallie looked away as she stepped to one side, making it seem like a natural gesture rather than the fact he had unnerved her, but the Professor seemed to know regardless as his smirk widened a little.

She shut the door behind him and led him into the lounge. She knew she should offer him some refreshments but she wasn't feeling that particularly polite and she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. However she did have an image to uphold and she certainly couldn't slip up so early in the game, at least not when she knew so little about the world she was about to enter.

'May I get you anything to drink Professor?' she asked.

'No, thank you. I best say we should be on our way. Do you have everything that you need to take with you?'

'I am ready.' She answered.

'Very well, I am going to side apparate us to the Leaky Cauldron I warn you this may be unpleasant for a first time.' He didn't exactly look reassuring when he said that, but she refused to be afraid.

She took his offered arm again and held on, before she felt as if everything was pressing down on her and she was slowly being pulled apart and put back together elsewhere. In a blink of an eye the living room of number four disappeared and instead she found herself in a wooden room with dark walls and a large fireplace taking up one wall as the main feature.

Hallie fell to her knees the moment the room stopped spinning. Her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. That wasn't unpleasant, it was worse though she couldn't quite think of the word right now.

'How pathetic! Clearly being a Saviour doesn't mean you have a stomach of steel.' Riddle taunted, 'I would have thought you could handle a little thing such as apparating Miss Potter.'

It made her blood boil in a way the Dursleys never had, and for a moment her anger pushed her forward.

'Fuck you.' she snapped back as she stood up – glaring at him. Not even caring at the blatant slip up. Nothing else mattered, all the masks, all the pretending. She wasn't a weak little girl that he could taunt and not have her stand up for herself. She didn't fear him, she wasn't weak and she was tired of pretending she was just to suit other people's needs.

Riddle glared at her, for a moment she could have sworn his eyes flashed crimson. But she didn't back down, despite that her instincts were telling her he was dangerous, despite the fact she could feel the air thicken with magic that was more powerful than anything she had ever done before. Her heart, her own goddamn spirit was telling her to stand her ground and she was.

'**Be ****careful ****girl! ****You ****do ****not ****want ****me ****hating ****you ****before ****you ****even ****start ****school. ****I ****can ****make ****your ****life ****very ****difficult.**' He hissed at her, his glare intensifying.

'**I ****am ****not ****afraid ****of ****you, ****and ****if ****you ****use ****the ****power ****of ****your ****position ****to ****try ****an ****intimidate ****me ****then ****it ****is ****not ****me ****that ****is ****pathetic, ****but ****you.**' she hissed right back at him.

His eyes widened ever so slightly before they returned to the dark, dark blue that they were. He sneered at her, 'You should be afraid of me.'

'Right back at you.' she snapped in annoyance.

He chuckled, 'I fear you, an arrogant child who doesn't know her place. You aren't as special as you think you are Miss Potter.'

'I never presumed to think I was special, now or ever, but I would have thought a little leeway could have been given considering that it is my first experience with magic. I may have been born a witch like my parents, but I wasn't raised by then. I was raised very much in the muggle world.'

He didn't respond though she could tell he was annoyed, though he hid it far better than most people she had met before. He turned to leave the room and she quickly followed, she may not like the man, but right now he was her only link to the magical world and in getting her supplies for school. What came after well she would deal when it happened?

He paused at the door though; Hallie only noticed just in time to stop her colliding with him completely. Either way she was standing far too close to him, close enough to feel the heat from his body and catch his scent which reminded her of burning embers. Just as she was about to take a step back she felt it, her magic inside her unfurling from its slumber and reaching out towards him. Almost curiously. The only way she could ever appropriately describe it would be as if her magic was alive, a living entity inside of her, separate yet joined, and at times it often acted on its own instincts, much like an animal. Her magic, the energy that pulsed through her everyday was waking up and reaching out towards her Professor like a wild animal would approach a potential threat or danger, curiously and cautiously. Her magic wanted to see what her Professor was made of.

She saw the man tense as her magic brushed across him, almost playfully and he spun to face her, his eyes once again flashing dangerously and she could taste exotic spices on the air. She felt his magic rise up to meet her own, and give a swipe towards her own; mentally painful but nothing she wasn't used to, though it could only be interpretate in one way, a warning, a warning that she was invading his personal space, a warning that she was pushing the boundaries too much. Just like a wild animal might a young cub.

'**Keep ****a ****leash ****on ****your ****magic ****Miss ****Potter.**' He cautioned.

'**It****'****s ****never ****done ****that ****before, ****not ****on ****its ****own ****accord.**'

'Well make sure it does not happen again.' he added before opening the door and briskly walking out of the room.

Hallie stood there staring at the empty space he had been her magic back safely inside her, purring almost like a satisfied kitten. She had always been one for silent battles, never full out confrontations, but something had snapped inside of her and she knew she wouldn't be able to cower again for anyone, despite whether she was afraid of them or not. Not that she feared the Professor, cautious yes, fear no. Though she mentally groaned at the thought of just how much she had disrespected the man before quickly following him out of the door.

The Leaky Cauldron was a pub a dark and dreary pub all the same. She had clearly been in a room that was used for the sole purpose of people apparating, _whatever __the __hell __that __actually __was,_ she mused. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The low buzz of chatter filled the air but despite all this there was no sign of Riddle, _where __the __hell __has __he __disappeared __to?_

'Good Lord!' the barman said suddenly, starting at her like a wide-eyed fish, an eerie silence seemed to fill the pub at his words and everyone was staring at her.

'Bless my soul,' whispered the old barman. 'Hallie Potter….what an honour.'

He hurried out from behind the bar and rushed towards her, tears in his eyes as he shook her hand. He wasn't the only one, more and more people came up to speak to her, to touch her. Inside she was cringing away from it and it took her will power not to lash out with her magic, to keep it leashed and not hurt them as people greeted her.

'Welcome back, Miss Potter, welcome back.'

Hallie didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her, gaping. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realising it had gone out. With comments like 'So proud, Miss Potter, I'm just so proud.' And 'Always wanted to shake your hand – I'm all of a flutter.' It took all the will power she had not to scream, to not flinch away at every touch, every time someone invaded her personal space. And the auras were overwhelming her. But over the crowds she spotted Riddle watching her, a smirk clearly on his face. That made her angry, really angry. She felt her magic spike before she could stop it and people flinched back from her, as if they had been in shocked.

'Away with you all. Give the child some space; she is not a circus act to be gawked at.' Riddle snapped at them, seamlessly appearing at her side out of nowhere, she was both pissed off and grateful for him. It was his entire fault anyway. But she was pleased to see people shy away from him though and indeed giving her the space she wanted, craved.

That was until a pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

'Professor Quirrell fancy seeing you out of the safety of your classroom.' Riddle said his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Miss Potter, Professor Quirrell is the teacher of Muggle studies, third years and above elective choice.'

There was no denying the disgust in Riddle's tone of voice when he said that. She got the vague impression that he didn't like Muggles all that much.

'P-P-Potter,' stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping her hand, 'c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you.'

'Pleasure Professor.' She replied coldly. She hadn't wanted to take his hand, something felt completely off about the man, but it wouldn't have been polite to not do so. She was positive that the stuttering was an act, she was sure of it, but why she couldn't say?

'Yes, well, Quirrell we best be off. I will see you at school.' Riddle hissed at the man, before leading her away from the crowds and out of yet another door.

'That wasn't very nice, you know.' She said suddenly.

'Says the girl who told me to fuck off?'

'You deserved that and that wasn't what I meant.'

'And pray tell what did you mean?' he sneered at her.

'Leaving me to the vultures! You did it deliberately, to see how I would react, though I can't for the life of me think why my reactions to situations matter to you'

He didn't answer her straight away; she looked up to see him watching her silently. 'Perhaps, I do things that amuse me, watching people squirm amuses me.'

'That is a little twisted.'

'I would never deny being otherwise.' He replied before turning his back onto her and tapped his wand, which she hadn't even seen him get out, onto a brick wall.

The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough for a giant; an archway on to a cobbled street which was twisting and turned out of sight.

'Diagon Alley.' Riddle supplied.

**Diagon Alley:**

**10:18 am**

_Magical!_

That was the only word Hallie's awestruck mind could come up with when she first stepped into Diagon Alley. Simply magical!

When she had first discovered her own magic she had never quite dreamed that such a place existed, that so much existed, but here it was right in front of her.

'Come on Potter, and do try to keep up this time.' Riddle snapped before striding off.

She seriously didn't understand him, one minute he acted just like she would expect a teacher to act, the next he was almost normal, treating her normally and the next his blatant dislike towards her was obvious, it was confusing her and if she was going to be honest a little irritating which was unusual since she had never cared about what people thought about her before.

Regardless though she did quicken her step to catch up to him and at the same look around. She wished she had about eight more eyes. She turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once; the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an apothecary's shaking her head as they passed, saying, 'Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…..'

A low soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying _Eyelops __Owl __Emporium__ – __tawny, __Screech, __Barn, __Brown __and __Snowy._ Several boys about her age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. 'Look', she heard one of them say, 'the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –' there were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Hallie had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon….

And then they had reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. Standing besides its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. _Wait! __Did __she __just __think __Goblin?_ She did another quick glance, yep definitely goblin. He was about a head shorter than Hallie. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and Hallie noticed very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. A little lower than she noted he had done previously for someone walking in before them, but she wasn't given a chance to think it through too much though. Instead she stood up a little straighter, she wasn't sure why exactly but she did. It felt right to her, like something was guiding her to do so. They faced a second pair of doors, this time silver, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed, _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay the most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

'Is that an enchantment?' she asked Riddle as a pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

'Yes, it was. Why do you ask?'

'I could feel the magic clinging to me the more I read the poem. It reinforces the issue every time someone reads it and they don't even realise it.'

'That is the cunning of goblins and the way their magic works. I am surprised however that you were able to feel it.' Riddle replied, his tone almost sounding impressed, almost.

Hallie shrugged and went back to observing her surroundings. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The place was full of wizards and witches waiting for the goblins, going about their daily business. The two of them made their way over to a counter.

'Merry meet.' Riddle greeted the free goblin. The goblin looked up in surprise.

'Merry meet Lord Slytherin, how may I help you my Lord?' the goblin replied.

Hallie stared in surprise at Riddle, her eyes wide. She had a feeling that it was a rare occurrence for the goblin to be polite, which meant Riddle was someone to be respected.

'Miss Potter would require access to her trust vault and I also believe it would be appropriate for a blood test. She has shall we say, some interesting skills that bring questions and no answers.'

'Of course my Lord, I will send someone straight away to perform the blood lineage test, does Miss Potter have her key for her trust vault?'

'I have it. Also I am here to collect a package for the Headmaster.'

'Of course my Lord, My Lord, who do I charge the blood test to?'

'Slytherin Vault.'

The goblin nodded before motioning another goblin forward. 'Griphook please take Lord Slytherin and Miss Potter to perform a blood test, afterwards they will also need to visit 689 and 713.'

Griphook nodded, before turning to the both of them. 'This way please.'

'Professor, why exactly am I having a blood test?'

'You have turned up some interesting quirks, that makes me curious and I do hate being curious. Plus it will also without doubt ensure you are a Potter.'

'Who would I be if I wasn't?'

'That would be revealed as well.'

Griphook lead them down one of the narrow passages and through a door which revealed a large chamber. Inside there was an altar at the centre of the room and what looked to be a small bowl and knife at the very end of the altar?

'Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be as easy as a hospital taking blood?'

'Easier actually though if you're squeamish then you will have a problem.' Riddle smirked at her,

'And you do like to make people squirm.' She replied rolling her eyes.

Riddle didn't answer, instead opted for taking a seat which she hadn't noticed on first glance. Rather careless of her if she was going to be honest. Griphook motioned her forward to stand in front of the altar, and placed the knife and bowl to the side of her.

'What do I need to do?'

'Cut your left wrist. The bowl needs to be full I am afraid.'

She shrugged before picking up the knife, 'good job I'm not squeamish then.'

The knife hummed in her hand the moment it made contact singing to her in a way that was both frightening and joyous, almost as if the blade itself was happy that it would be spilling blood that trail of thought was definitely unnerving.

She didn't flinch or cry out as she cut her wrist, little deeper than she had intended to for starters, not that it mattered. She held her wrist over the bowl and watched with an odd fascination as her blood filled it up. Deep, deep red that looked almost black it was….she wasn't sure, but she wouldn't deny that when she was little she had had a strange fascination with her bleeding. It seemed that she still had it. But something about the whole thing was calling to her, calling to something deep inside and once again she could feel her magic unfurling and reaching out for the blood that was so readily available to use, a focus of power, to do what with though she didn't know.

A hand snatched her left wrist away quickly. It startled her, the force that was used. 'Hey!' she gasped looking up.

Riddle was staring at her, his eyes wide and his fingers digging into her wrist, almost bruising her; in fact she was pretty sure that it would leave a bruise.

'Not a good idea to perform blood magic with goblins around you child.' He whispered softly.

Hallie felt her eyes widen, even though she didn't fully understand what it meant, but one look at Griphook was enough to realise it wouldn't be a good thing. The goblins eyes had turned almost black and he was staring at her intently, she could almost feel the magic of blood and violence rolling of him, and it was calling to her.

'Nubia' Griphook hissed, almost trance like.

'Snap out of it goblin.' Riddle hissed, pulling Hallie closer to him, until her back was pressed against him. But Griphook didn't snap out of it, didn't even seem to acknowledge that he had been spoken to, Hallie watched as the Goblin took a step closer to them, knife in hand and raised offensively.

'**I ****am ****warning ****you ****goblin, ****I ****will ****defend ****myself ****and ****the ****child ****if ****you ****take ****another ****step ****forward.**' Riddle hissed

'Nubia.' Griphook repeated for a second time taking another step forward.

Riddle whispered a spell and a curse flew warningly at the goblin, but nothing seemed to deter him from his set path.

'**You a****re ****already ****proving ****to ****be ****more ****trouble ****than ****you ****are ****worth ****brat.**' Riddle hissed at her.

'**What ****do ****we ****do?**'

'**Without ****causing ****offence ****to ****the ****Goblin ****Nation, ****there ****is ****very ****little ****we ****can ****do.**'

'**I****'****m ****sorry.**'

'**For ****once ****I ****cannot ****blame ****you ****for ****this, ****though ****I ****do ****believe ****it ****will ****be ****the ****first ****and ****only ****time ****something ****won****'****t ****be ****your ****fault.**'

Hallie looked down at her still bleeding wrist; such a simple action had caused what seemed to be a major problem. She knew nothing of this world and had no idea of what could be done to fix this mess, but she did have good instincts and her instincts were telling her that she had to at least try.

She didn't hesitate, didn't think. She stepped out of Riddle's protection and made her way towards Griphook. She was very aware that other goblins had already filled the room and that a lot of magic was swirling around her. Even Riddle's shouts were rather distant, almost as if she was a million miles away. Griphook snarled at her, and she raised her left hand towards him. She was willing to do anything to survive, and she needed to survive this. The words rolled of her tongue, coming from somewhere inside her, though she had never heard them before, never spoken them, never thought them.

'Cruor meus cruor, viscus meus viscus, ego tribuo vobis a donum verum.' She offered her bleeding wrist to him, taking another step closer until his mouth was almost touching her wound. 'Animus meus animus, veneficus mei forem reus, ut mens ut mens ego tribuo thee veneficus quod vires' Griphook's tongue flicked over the wound, before he began lapping up the blood, drinking deeply. 'phasmatis ut phasmatis ego dico in thee prosapia vetus ego redimio ut thee magis'

Hallie felt the magic swirl around them both, crawling all over her skin, making everything feel so much more alive, and then suddenly she wasn't in her mind, but in every mind of the goblin nation, past and present. And all of them were aware of her, all of them could feel her as she could feel them and then suddenly she was in one goblins mind, the one that mattered the most, the goblin king and she knew his name without ever having met him. Ragnok! _'__You __dare __invade __us __witch, __in __our __own __place __of __power.__' _He roared in her mind.

'_It __was __an __accident, __the __blood __called __to __me __and __I __answered.__' _She replied.

'_And __what __of __now?__' _The king demanded.

'_I __make __amends, __I __offer __my __blood __as __my __form __of __apology __to __the __mighty __nation __of __the __goblins, and __I __offer __my __blood __as __a __sacrifice.__'_

She felt Griphook's teeth sink into her flesh and knew that Ragnok was accepting the offer through his goblin, as he was connected to all goblins. But as much as she was offering in the name of peace, the goblin king was taking too much. She wasn't sure how she knew that but she did, just as she knew exactly what she needed to do to ensure he couldn't win. '_Gelu __incendia__'_ She saw in her mind rather than her own eyes, the blue fire sweep across them all, felt her power rise and the magic here her call. Felt so much power coursing through her and still she swallowed it and awaited eagerly for more and a voice that was not her own used her mouth as she attacked the goblin nation:

'_You __dare __think __to __destroy __me, __me __who __is __mother __of __all __that __is __dark. __You d__are __think __to __take __more __than __I __offered __willingly; __you __dare __to __raise __your __hand __against me__.__'_ She felt the goblin nation cower from this presence, this woman's voice whoever she was. She felt them bow their heads in respect and fear. _'__Forgive __me __Nubia, __forgive __my __arrogance __and __presumption __that __you __were __merely __a __witch.__' _Ragnok replied.

_'It should not matter goblin, for the child is mine just as you are._ W_hat __do __you __offer __me in the name of forgiveness?__'_

'_Our allegiance.' _

'Sic mote is exsisto.' Hallie whispered aloud, but she knew that the goblin king had heard her, just as she knew the burning in her wrist was in fact the magic binding the goblin nation to her. A simple action and resulted into her binding an army to her. She felt the magic disappear from the air and left her staring wide eyed and a very surprised goblin and an incredibly angry Professor who hadn't heard a thing due to it all happening in her mind.

'You're right, definitely different from giving blood in a hospital.' She replied with a small smile before letting exhaustion take her.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: A big thank you to my reviewers, those who added the story to favourite's and story alerts, it was a pleasant surprise.

Chapter 2

Friend of a Nation

**Wednesday 31st July**

**Leaky Cauldron, Room 13**

**11:45****pm.**

Riddle looked down at the exhausted child with a small amount of disgust. Their second meeting and she was turning out to be an even bigger pain than the first. Granted the first she had just defeated his mentor and he had failed to kill her, but this was pushing the boat out. Unknowingly invoking blood magic within a goblin stronghold and then, offering her blood too make peace which then ended up resulting in the overall binding of both herself and goblin nation. It had never been heard of before, but here she was a witch bearing the mark of the goblin nation on her wrist. Clearly stating she was a friend of the nation. The perfect set of teeth marks would never fade, never heal and yet despite the fact they were indeed a scar they didn't stand out as being ugly or disfiguring but something to be worn with pride.

He sighed in irritation, that wasn't even looking at the amount of raw magic that the girl called forth, or the spell she uttered which he had never heard of before. How she had known it was a mystery in itself, and he wouldn't get the answers until she woke up. Magical exhaustion, it could take days, he hoped to hell it wasn't going to be the case this time. He would seriously have to hurt the girl if it took days, bad enough that he was babysitting her now, but Dumbledore insisted. Though he hadn't done it for the man, but rather out of curiosity, at the very least he had some answers to some of his questions.

The goblins in the panic in ensuring that the child that had been named friend had quickly provided him with the results of the blood linage test without a second thought. He now had it in front of him and he found his eyes glancing over it once again:

**Heir to the House of Potter**

**Heir to the House of Gryffindor**

**Blood Heir to the House of Black – blood adoption on naming day**

**Heir to the House of Pendragon**

**Heir to the House of Donovan**

Well it certainly explained why she had such a natural talent to blood magic. She was a daughter of the Donovan's no matter how distant. But the fact that she was a Parslemouth still remained a mystery; there wasn't even a slightest connection to the Slytherin line. It was the next that was truly surprising.

**Blood status of parents: **

**Mother – Half-blood. **

**Father – Pureblood.**

**Blood status – Half-blood. **

So her mother hadn't been a mudblood, but that meant she was either adopted or a daughter of squibs. Either was entirely possible and would probably have to be investigated. But it was the last that was truly the most surprising thing of the day's revelations, and something he didn't want to think about too much, after all it was just another hurdle he would need to overcome.

_Well __this __certainly __complicates __things,_ he mused as he studied the girl.

Her pale skin was even paler and her hair framed her face as she slept. She was too skinny and too small for her age, and he supposed she was pretty without the revolting glasses, but it was a type of prettiness that she would grow into if she lived long enough. No, she hardly looked like anything special and she certainly didn't give the impression of the power she had tucked away inside her. It was entirely possible that they could turn her, create a new pawn and not kill her. After all destroying that power would be a dreadful waste. Only time would tell though.

* * *

><p>Hallie woke up in a bed she didn't recongnise and a room she couldn't remember. Every muscle in her body tensed and her senses were instantly on high alert as she lay as still as possible, straining to hear any signs of movement. Wherever she was, she wasn't alone if the gentle sounds of breathing were any indication to go by. Despite being in an unknown situation her instincts weren't feeling threatened and the gentle breathing was oddly soothing, though she would never voice that thought out loud.<p>

She felt it was safe enough to risk sitting up. To search for her glasses at the very least, she found them on the bedside stand within easy reach. What was surprising though was the fact that they were no longer broken, and the sellotape that had held them together for years due to Dudley's fascination in breaking them and her Aunt and Uncles refusal to by her new ones, were gone. It was….unexpected though she couldn't give too much thought about it; unless something was shoved right under her nose she was blind as a bat without them; slipping them on though she was able to see her surroundings clearly.

She was in a bedroom, one that looked like a standard room at a hotel or whatever the wizarding world's version of a hotel was. Plain brown walls with a dark red boarder decorated the walls. A tall standing mirror was in one corner and slightly further long was a dark wooden old fashioned wardrobe that looked like it had seen better days. She was lying in a four poster bed that had thick red velvet drapes hanging over, which gave the impression of being closed in, a small bedside cabinet was found on the left. And sitting in front of the window she found the source of the breathing, sitting in a plain dark fabric arm-chair was none other than Professor Riddle eyes closed and looking….peaceful. It wasn't a word that came to mind in connection with him awake, but asleep it fitted. But it definitely answered one question in her mind, she wasn't at number four Privet Drive, but as to where she was she didn't have a clue. She couldn't even remember much of what exactly happened before waking up here. She had been in Gringotts, but from the look of the light outside that was at least a day ago since it looked to be around seven am.

Not knowing made her feel uncomfortable. She hated not knowing things.

Hallie pushed herself up a little bit more, surprised at just how tired and hungry she was actually feeling. Like all the energy had been drained from her. Her left wrist twinged at the weight it was holding and she quickly sat back to have a look.

Staring at her wrist, she blinked and blinked again. _What __the __hell __happened?_ Her mind wondered as she took in the sight of a perfect circle of teeth marks, smaller than a human bite, but deeper as well, whatever had done it had sharp bloody teeth that was for one thing.

An imaged flashed across her thoughts of a goblin biting her wrist.

_What __the __hell!_ She needed answers and she needed them now. Ignoring the tiredness she felt she pushed back the covers only to gasp at the fact she wasn't in her clothes. The thought of Riddle having changed her last night was damn mortifying and she could see in the mirror that her cheeks had reddened.

'The School's Nurse changed you yesterday when she visited. Your virtue is safe.' A voice chuckled, clearly amused at her embarrassment. Her head snapped back quickly into his direction, he was smirking at her. Riddle hadn't lied when he said he liked making people squirm.

'What the hell happened?'

'Language Potter, one of your standing should not be so vulgar. And as to what happened that is a very good question. You remember nothing?' his eyebrow raised ever so slightly, as if he didn't believe her in the slightest. That was a new thing; people often tended to believe her lies quicker than her truths.

'No.' she paused, subconsciously biting her lower lip. 'I remember going to Gringotts and a Lineage test, but after that everything is pretty much blank, how long ago was that exactly?'

'Yesterday. You magically exhausted yourself after performing blood magic and then raising even more power and offering your blood as a peace sign, and also binding the goblin nation to you.'

'What!'

'I do not like repeating myself Miss Potter.' He said firmly.

'No, I heard you; I just don't know what it means.' She answered quickly.

'Neither do a lot of people considering it is unheard of. You are a friend of the Goblin Nation Miss Potter, whatever happened between you and the King yesterday impressed him enough that he offered an allegiance and both your magic and their people's magick accepted it, sealed it and bound it.'

'You made that sound as if their magic is different from ours?'

'That's because it is. The Goblins do not use wands, not since they agreed to the legislation that forbids it. However Goblin magick is something much older, it is magick of blood and war and wild. It is why they are seen as dark creatures, intelligent but dark neither the less. They thrive in battle and now you have their allegiance, a friend of the Goblins. I dare say that make you a formidable opponent in any form of battle, whether political of warfare. They will offer you aid Miss Potter should you require it, as well as assistant and support, guidance and friendship, but whether they expecting the same in return is; another thing all together. After all I do not know whether you were the dominating factor or the submissive in the binding.'

'What possible aid could I give to anyone?'

Another raised eyebrow and a sneer was directed at her.

'You are the Girl-Who-Lived, your political advantage would be beneficial for any of your allies, not to mention the fact you are Heir to the House of Potter, among a few others. You little girl have unknowingly a lot of influential power. What you do with it though remains to be seen. You could prove to be nothing but a mere fictional figure people have put too much belief into or you could be something great. That all depends on you.' he paused for a moment, 'as for coming to their aid, pray that they never ask for something you cannot give.'

'The mark won't disappear will it?'

'No. It is a wound created by old magick Miss Potter to hide it would be a crime against the very nature of the binding and bring shame on both you and the goblins.'

'You said the school nurse saw me, why?'

'You collapsed, it was concerning so I contacted the Headmaster, it was decided when it proved it wasn't life threatening to let the school nurse see you rather than putting more publicity on you by moving you to St Mungo's and to keep you here. Sleep and food will help you recover. You should be grateful it could have been far longer.'

'What happens now?'

'Now, I leave you to wash and change, your clothes have been cleaned and are hanging in the wardrobe. I will meet you downstairs were we will have breakfast before continuing on with your shopping trip. I would like to get back to my life at some point Miss Potter and would appreciate no dramas for the day.'

'I will try Professor.'

'I suppose that will simply have to do.' He replied as he stood up rather gracefully. She couldn't help but notice that, he moved gracefully but also in a way that suggested power, like he was indeed a Lord and that people should be grateful to be in his mere presence. He had just reached the door, before she spoke again.

'Professor!'

Riddle turned back to look at her, his face emotionless.

'Thank you for staying with me Professor and for fixing my glasses.'

The man blinked, as if surprised by the appreciation before sneering at her. 'Who said I did?'

Hallie didn't have a chance to reply before he quickly turned and left the room. _I __thought __I __was __anti-social, __but __he __definitely __beats __me __hands __down._

Breakfast had been a quite affair, as had the return trip to Gringotts. Hallie noted the subtle change in behaviour the goblins had towards her, more respectful, more patient and willing to explain her questions which was more than Riddle was doing. Griphook was serving them once again, and she almost got the impression that the goblin nation didn't want to risk another goblin with her. It was unnerving though having that amount of eyes watching her, calculating and observing. It made her feel like she was under a microscope and if they looked too closely they would surely see their mistake in naming her Goblin friend.

Her trust vault though had been shocking incredibly so. She had never dreamt she had that much money to her name and apparently that wasn't all of it either, she would be set to inherit the rest when she came of age, which was shockingly seventeen, unlike the eighteen in the muggle world.

Riddle hardly spoke a word to her as they travelled through Diagon Alley, almost as if was very reluctantly chauffeuring her around. And the fact he refused to come into Madam Malkin's with her as she got her school uniform was a welcoming break. It allowed her to gather her thoughts and compose herself. As well as picking up quite a bit extra in the clothes department if she was going to be honest. When she arrived at Hogwarts she wouldn't look like a ruffian.

The next shop they visited was Flourish and Blotts, where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and few books with nothing in them at all. It was her idea of heaven. All the unknown knowledge just waiting to be explored, it had her bouncing on the balls of her feet and surprisingly enough Riddle allowed her the time to explore the shelves while he set about gathering her school books, it was a surprisingly kind gesture from him. She wanted to know as much as she could about the wizarding world, but she also wanted to learn about Lord Slytherin and what exactly it meant. Hogwarts; A History was added to her growing pile as to where books on the Ministry and Wizengamot, Laws and Wizarding culture, and Goblins, she wanted to find out as much as she possibly could about the Goblin nation and in how be best to deal with them, not to mention a few additional books that would prove and added benefit to her school books. Riddle watched with an amused glance but said nothing about the books she choose or even the eventual cost of it all, the grand total coming up to forty Galleons. By Griphook's explanation of the wizarding money, Hallie quickly converted it into pounds and was flabbergasted at the fact she had just spent over two hundred pounds on books. But she couldn't begrudge a single penny and knew she would be spending much more in the near future. Yes she loved to read though no one would ever call her a bookworm, and yes she hid just how intelligent she really was out of habit, but one thing she appreciated most was knowledge, knowledge had been the key to her survival at the Dursleys and the key to her getting away from them. She wanted knowledge, she wanted to explore and she wanted to learn. There was nothing wrong with that in her opinion.

After the book shop they moved on to buy a cauldron, a nice set of scales and collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the apothecary's which was fascinating enough to make up for the horrible smell a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor, jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls, bundles of feathers, string of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Riddle asked the man behind the counter, _no __ordered_ Hallie corrected, for a supply of basic potion ingredients, she set about examining the shop. Silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule glittery black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Hallie had to admit she was fascinated by it all, the idea of brewing potions made her smile for it sounded so much like cooking and despite being forced to do it and she loved cooking so very much.

Outside the apothecary's she checked her list again. Just a wand left, oh and she also had the option to bring a pet. She glanced at Riddle; he didn't look like a pet type of person and doubted very much that he would intentionally go out of his way to purchase an animal. And as much as having an owl would be cool, who did she have to write to? And a cat, well Aunt Petunia would throw a fit over both options; no it was probably best if she didn't get an animal maybe another day but not today.

The last shop Riddle led her to was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Riddle surprisingly ignored in favour of standing and leaning on the wall. Hallie looked around and saw thousands of narrow boxes piled nearly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with ancient and secret magic.

'Good afternoon,' a soft voice greeted. She didn't jump, she had been aware of his approach, and she doubted very much that Riddle could be caught unaware by anything. An old man was standing before them, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

'Hello.'

'Ah yes.' the man began. 'Yes, yes.' I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Hallie Potter.' It wasn't a question. 'You have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your mother was an extraordinarily powerful witch.'

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Hallie. It took all of her will power not step back when she felt the wizard's aura wash over her, trying to determine her strength, testing her power levels. She wanted to instantly attack, to defend herself and her magic agreed whole heartedly with her as it uncoiled, feeling like it was hissing at the man. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy that was for certain.

'Your father, equally as powerful on the other hand favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course. You look like your father more than your mother, but I would say you have the potential for your mother's smile.'

He had come so close that he and Hallie were almost nose to nose.

'And that's where…'

Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar of Hallie's forehead with a long white, finger. Hallie tensed.

'Interesting…ah, I see…' he muttered to himself before completely dropping the matter, shaking his head and looking in Riddle's direction for the first time.

'Ah…Professor Riddle, I remember giving you your wand a long time ago.'

Hallie glanced at the man; he seemed bored with the whole show.

'Yes, Yew thirteen and a half inches, phoenix feather as its core. A powerful wand.' Ollivander muttered but just loud enough for them both to hear.

He shook his head.

'Which is your wand arm?'

Hallie held up her right hand. He measured her from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. Inside she was cringing. As he measured, he said, 'Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such a good result with another witches' wand.'

Ollivander had stopped measuring and had started flitting around the shelves, taking boxes down.

'Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.'

Hallie took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

'Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –'

Hallie tried – but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too was snatched back by the wizard.

'No, no –'

Hallie tried again and again. She had no idea what Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands he pulled from the shelves the happier he seemed to become.

'I wonder….it should be taken into consideration after all. It's possible.' Ollivander muttered to himself, but he was staring at Riddle intently. Hallie risked a glance at the man herself, he was considerably paler than before and his eyes had hardened as he glared at the old man.

'I have the perfect wand for you –'he returned seconds later with a box wrapped in something that looked to be black silk. 'Give it a try.' He urged, handing over the wand to her.

It was elegantly crafted nervously she took the wand in her hand. The instant her hand held the wand, a warm sensation spread through, alive and energetic. It felt perfect. A silvery grey glow surrounded her and sparks flew out of the wand, filling the shop with bright luminous light, before quickly changing to black, silvers and reds.

Hallie noticed Ollivanders' small smile on his lips, but it wasn't what held her attention the most. There in the back of her mind beyond the familiar pulse of her own magic, was another and it was calling to her, like a dark siren. It felt dark, powerful, wild, cold and hot; a well of darkness that was just waiting to swallow her up. Dangerous and violent, yet it was also alive and equally as pulsing as the magic running through her, liberating and free yet there was a hint of control to it. Her eyes instantly turned too Riddle, he was glowing with power, only glowing wasn't the right word. It wasn't bright and it certainly wasn't light. There was a touch of gold to it, but not much. Mostly it was silver, luminous. Otherworldly! It made an already handsome man look like a dark fallen angel and she couldn't help but shudder, though it wasn't from fear but….anticipation, but that couldn't possibly be right? _Want?_Did she want to be able to wield the power he wielded; was she that power-hungry? Or was it something much more. There was no mistaking it the man was dark and his darkness was calling to her. And she didn't even know what that meant. She didn't know what it meant when people referred to dark and light. Was magic segregated? Was one wrong and the other good? She needed to know more. But despite her not knowing, she couldn't stop herself from taking a step closer to Riddle.

And just like yesterday which seemed so long ago she felt her magic uncoil and reach out towards Riddle, this time more confident in itself, and surprisingly enough his magic reached for hers to, controlling, dominating there was no question that Riddle was a powerful wizard. She noticed the wand in his hand that held its own silvery green glow, but that wasn't what was important. What mattered was what their magical cores were doing, what the energy that lived and breathed inside her was doing. She could taste darkness, dry heat and spices on her tongue and knew it was coming from him, knew that was what his magic tasted like. She could smell wildness, blood, death and burning embers on the magic. And the magic itself, wrapped her up in a cocoon, purring as it merged with her own, forcing her own to submit like a weakened child, it made her angry, angry that someone could assert that much control over her, had that much power, but despite her best efforts, Riddle was by far the more powerful, by far the more in control and the most experienced. His magic pressed down against hers until her own submitted to him. Which felt…_strange!_ Not wrong, just different….strange, she had never experienced a connection with anyone magical before, only her own magical core when practicing briefly in secret, but from the impression it wasn't a normal occurrence, it wasn't something she should be able to do and that frightened her. Just maybe her family were right and she really was a freak.

She felt Riddle pull back and she didn't protest. She wanted the connection to end as well, but didn't know how. That didn't mean for a brief moment she felt empty inside, that much power they had both shared and felt too damn good, too damn enticing. She would have to be careful around the man.

'What the hell was that?' she asked, trying to sound more surprised and irritated than frightened, it pleased her to see that Riddle wasn't quite as in control of his emotions as she had first thought. He was ruffled, irritated and angry.

'Well, well, how very curious.' Ollivander stated which made Hallie instantly turn her eyes onto him. He was grinning like a cheesier cat. 'That is indeed your wand Miss Potter, eleven and half inches, Holly with the core of a phoenix tail. Though it just so happens that the phoenix that gave your feather also provided another; just one and that feather resides in Professor Riddle's wand. Curious indeed! The wands rejoiced in being together again, and what you saw was their connection.'

'Fuck!' Hallie whispered.

'Potter!'

'Don't, this is totally your fault.' She snapped glaring at the man, who was glaring at the both of them intently.

'How pray tell is it my fault.'

'Because it is,' she argued weakly. It wasn't his fault, but she wanted to blame someone so it might as well be him.

'It is a curious development.' Ollivander smirked. It looked a little strange coming from the man.

'No it isn't. There is nothing peculiar, special or curious about it. A coincidence nothing more!' Riddle snapped.

'You truly are in denial aren't you?' Ollivander grinned

'And you go too far old man. How much is the blasted wand?'

'Seven Galleons.'

'Charge it to the Slytherin account.' He hissed, before turning to her, '**Consider ****it ****a ****birthday ****present ****brat!**'

'**Thank ****you.**' she replied, but he was already out of the door. She turned to Ollivander who was staring at her in shock.

'What?'

'You are a Parslemouth.'

'I'm a what?'

'You have the ability to talk to snakes; a gift from the Slytherin line among a few others. What a rare find you are Miss Potter, and no wonder Lord Slytherin is irritable.'

She smiled, 'I get the impression he always is, but how would I be able to speak another language without realising it?'

'Instinct. Just like instinct allowed you to bind an allegiance with the goblin nation Miss Potter.' His eyes twinkled, 'Always trust your instinct and you will go far.'

'Thanks.' She said softly before leaving the shop.

* * *

><p><em>Manipulative <em>_bastard! __Insolent __child!_Tom mentally cursed as he walked away from Ollivanders wand shop. Not even caring whether the girl was following or not. This complicated things greatly, though he was in half a mind to return to the shop and murder both the girl and the wand maker. He sighed, he remembered now, remembered exactly what he had felt when he tried to kill her all those years ago, and now he had felt it for the second time and it was equally as addictive and equally as powerful and that irritated him. Hell that infuriated him. Despite having both magical parents she was little more than a mudblood herself, being raised by muggles, she knew nothing about this world and instead of being intimidated or wide-eyed she was strolling through like she had been doing it all her life, not to mention forging an alliance with the goblins, something he had tried to do as Voldemort multiple times and failed. And a mere girl couldn't succeed where he failed. The power she had was undeserving, but at the same time it would prove useful to turn it into a loyal pawn. He had seen her reaction to the wand, her core was as equally as dark as his, though had a little more light to her as well. Almost as if she was balanced.

'Seriously what's bit your arse?' a voice asked from the side of him, catching him off guard. His hand was on his wand before he had finished turning to glare at the intrude and he knew he was angry enough that his eyes would be crimson alas it was one half of the cause of his anger, and instead of flinching like all grown wizards had down when facing his wrath she merely looked curious at him before giving a small smirk. Disrespectful twit!

'You forget your place Potter.' He warned, though it came out more as a growl and he carried on walking.

'Huh really? Never would have guessed. Why didn't you tell me, we were actually speaking another language?' she asked, amazingly enough matching his stride.

'What?'

'Parseltongue, that's what we are speaking with the hissing. I understand it completely but can always hear the undertone of hisses, almost as if we have an accent.'

'Ollivander told you?'

'I spoke it in front of him, when I thanked you for my wand, but you were being a jackass and stormed off.'

He stopped abruptly, turning on her sharply; her almond shaped green eyes were sparkling in amusement, amusement at him! It was fucking unheard off.

'What did you call me?' he growled at her, his hand grabbing her wrist harshly.

'A jackass, I'm pretty sure I said it loudly enough the first time. And I would be careful Professor, I bite.' She smirked at him before surprisingly enough snatching her arm back with more force than he had expected.

'Insolent brat!'

'I'm going to take that as a compliment.'

He had changed his mind, he wasn't going to turn her into a pawn he was going to kill her in the most painful way possible.

'Some may consider your blatant disrespect as suicidal Miss Potter, I am a dangerous man after all and many fear me.' He warned he could feel his magic spiking in irritation. He never lost control, and now he had lost it twice in one day. It was all Potter's fault.

'Call me twisted, I like to live dangerously. Besides which Professor' she said tauntingly, 'Respect works both ways. And I know you are a dangerous man, a blind man would know you're dangerous and before you get prissy that was a compliment.'

She was going to beg for mercy, and he wouldn't show her any. But as much as she angered him, and she did, annoyed the hell out of him actually, he couldn't help but feel a little refreshed at the fact that she wasn't afraid of him. He hadn't met anyone in a long time where that had been the case, he would have fun changing that fact, that was for sure. Oh yes, lots of fun.

Updates will hopefully be weekly from this point forward, and only earlier if i feel they are truly ready for public eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Any recongnised work is from Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone, and I do not own. Then again I don't really own any of it.

A.N: This chapter has already been uploaded and yet a slight mistake missed my attention, this mistake has now been corrected. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 3

Lions and Snakes; Oh my!

Hermione Granger shuffled on her feet nervously as she stared at the closed compartment door. So far she had been to several other compartments and they had all been full, not to mention that the occupiers didn't appear very friendly in the slightest. In fact the way a few of them looked at her, with such disgust, it made her feel rather unnerved. As if she wasn't good enough to be the dirt on their shoe. But never let it be said that hate and dislike stopped her from doing what she set out to do. Hermione Granger was used to people being mean to her. Used to the teasing comments about her bushy hair and over extended front teeth. About her liking to read too much, in always getting the answer right and being a general know-it-all.

She had been the odd one out in her primary school. Different! A fact she had been aware of her whole life, she was used to not having friends. But now, now she had the reason why she didn't fit in, why she had been so different. She was a witch, and the strange things that kept happening to her repeatedly, was her own magic acting out. She had been so excited when she was offered a place in Hogwarts, the best school of magic in the whole of Europe from what she had read and she would be a student under the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive. Yes, she was excited there was no denying it. But she was also very much apprehensive that even now she wouldn't fit in, that even now she wouldn't make any friends, and while she could survive without, it would be a lonely existence and Hermione was tired of just existing. She wanted to live, to experience the world and magic in all its glory.

It was why; even now already dressed in her school robes she was hesitating at the door of one compartment. It only had a lone girl in it, sitting there reading quietly completely content in ignoring the world. Shoulder length black hair that was so dark she could almost see the blue tints glimmer as the sun caught it through the window, reached her shoulders and started to curl. It was a little wild, but nothing compared to her own bush of hair, and gave the girl an almost nymph like appearance. She had pale skin and was dressed in muggle clothes. _Another __muggleborn __perhaps? __A __fellow __first __year?_ She couldn't be much older, she was far too tiny to be an older year, but then she had been wrong before. There was nothing even remotely threatening about the girl, she didn't appear intimidating or anything and yet for some reason Hermione couldn't bring herself to knock on the door and ask for a seat. It was rather pitiful if she was going to be honest, but the lump in her throat simply refused to go.

_Relax, __just __breathe.__The __worst __that __could __happen __is __she __simply __says __no __and __you __have __to __sit __some where __else. __It __is __half __ten. __You __have __plenty __of __time._ Her mind ranted, while trying to calm herself down.

Mustering up what little courage she had, she knocked on the door and opened the door an introduction on the tip of her tongue; when her eyes met those of the dark haired girl behind silver rimmed glasses and she was suddenly frozen into place. They were green, a brilliant emerald green that sparkled. They were beautiful and yet oddly familiar though for the life of her she couldn't think from where as she had most definitely not met the girl before. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts once again, the girl wasn't angry, far from it. She seemed amused.

'You aren't very subtle you know.' The girl said softly, amusement carrying in her voice. She was amused by her, and that irritated Hermione a little.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's not a problem.' The girl smiled, before looking back down at her book again.

'Um…'

'You can sit, I don't bite. Well much anyway. And the last time I checked it was a free country.' The girl's smile turned into a slight smirk, which made her amusement even clearer.

'…' It was a first for her, but she was completely and utterly at a lost at what to say. Instead, she settled on lifting her trunk into the compartment and securing it into place, before taking a seat opposite the girl who had once again returned back to her book. Hermione couldn't read the title but she could tell it was a magical book.

'I'm Hermione Granger.' She introduced, finally finding her voice again.

'Hallie Potter.'

_Holy __Cricket!_ Hermione was pretty sure she was gaping at the girl like a fish, but her mind couldn't seem to control her facial expressions, or any part of her body for that matter. She was sitting in the same compartment as the Girl-Who-Lived, defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald and saviour of the wizarding world. The moment Hermione had been told about the girl she simply had to read all about her, especially when she realised she would in fact be in the same year as her.

'It's rude to stare.' Hallie smirked; she didn't seem in the least bit annoyed about it, though her eyes showed that she wasn't impressed.

'I'm sorry….it's just….I.' she paused, swallowing; 'I've read all about you when I found out that you were going to be in my school year. Defeater of Grindelwald and you were only a baby and…and –'

'Most of the stuff written about be, excuse my language is a load of horseshit. I've read all about me as well, and I can definitely say I haven't slayed any dragons in the last nine years and a bit, nor have I protected villages from dark wizards or anything else. I've lived in the muggle world.' Hallie snorted.

'I'm sorry.'

'Forget about it. It's a load of trash anyway. Yes I may have survived the attack from Grindelwald, but it was also the night my parents were murdered and I don't have a clue why I survived.'

Hermione had once again lost her voice. It was a rare thing for her.

'Does it get irritating for you?' she asked suddenly, for the first time from reading about the girl wondering just how an eleven year old dealt with the attention.

'Yes. I mean my first time I went to Diagon Alley; I was almost mobbed, not to mention the staring. I hate the staring, and the people invading personal space as well. A little too much if you ask me. But then again, it isn't me they want to know. It is the fable heroine from the fairy tales that have been told in the last decade or so. The Girl-Who-Lived, whoever the hell she is.'

Hermione stared at the girl, she couldn't help it and a small part of her couldn't help but feel guilty. She was like nothing she had imagined, she was…mortal, human…an eleven year old girl. Not as she said exactly, the heroine from the fairy-tales. It was unnerving meeting someone who was so famous in the magical world and yet completely down to earth, or at least as far as she could tell she was. Hermione couldn't help but wonder whether Hallie was like her in away. Underneath the surface, she was a girl who was used to being alone and was now thrust into a world where people would only be using her for her fame, only wanting to get to know the 'Girl-Who-Lived'. Maybe they weren't so different, and in comparison, her fear of not fitting in, seemed rather small.

It was an impulse that made her do it, something she really acted on if she was going to be honest, but there was something about the girl and her green, green eyes that called to her. She held out her hand, which the girl started at.

'Hermione Granger, muggleborn and first year student at Hogwarts.'

She waited with baited breathe before Hallie, finally took the offered hand in her own. And Hermione felt a spark of energy cross between their hands, like an electric shock only a lot more intense and a small gasp escaped her lips.

'Hallie Potter, first year student.' Hallie replied, with a small smile. 'Pleased to meet you Hermione.

Their hands parted and Hermione couldn't help but feel sad over that fact. Like something was missing now. But what she couldn't say.

'What are you reading, if you don't mind me asking?'

'A book about the four founders of Hogwarts I picked it up for a little extra reading.'

'Interesting?'

'It is rather, I have to say I am rather fascinated by Salazar Slytherin, despite the reputation he now has of being dark.'

'Why?'

'According to the book, the man was a brilliant Potions Master, and Dullest not to mention the level he wove spells. Some speculate that he was also a Wards and Spell Master, but there is no proven fact. I think having that level of control of your magic is something to celebrate regardless of whether you are 'Light' or 'Dark'.' Hallie answered softly.

'Professor McGonagall explained those definitions to me, when she took me to Diagon Alley, but I couldn't find any more information about them, it's like it's a taboo or something.'

'I know, I came across the same problem. I mean people say Grindelwald was a dark wizard, but why? Was it simply because he killed people with magic or not. I mean from the sounds of things the bastard was a twisted man, but why was he actually classed as dark, and Dumbledore, why is he classed as light.'

'He is the greatest wizard of the century.' Hermione replied

'So, I've heard. But it has to be more than that. It's almost as if magic falls into two categories and you are either one or the other. And whichever you fall into, you are the automatic enemy of the other. A little confusing if you ask me.'

'I suppose that is what they will teach us about in Defence.'

Hermione noted the smirk that crossed Hallie's face at the mention of that class.

'I'm looking forward to Defence. The Professor seems like he knows his stuff.'

'You've met?'

'Professor Riddle, he took me to Diagon Alley. Did you know he is the Lord of Slytherin? The last heir.'

'Really? What does that mean though?' she asked eagerly.

'No idea.' Hallie answered, 'What lessons are you looking forward to?'

'Transfiguration mostly, I am fascinated with the idea of turning something into something else. Defence would be interesting as would Charms, so I would have to say I am equally looking forward to them both.'

'Basically you are looking forward to learning magic.'

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. 'I am yes.'

'I'm the same, though I am also interested in learning to fly as well. I think that would be fascinating.'

'That is something I am not looking forward to.' She replied nervously.

'Fear of heights?'

'Fear of falling.'

'Only way to conquer fear is to face it.'

'I think I will pass on falling from a great height all the same.' She sniffed, wriggling her nose a little

Hallie snorted, 'I didn't quite mean that actually.'

Hermione gave a small smile as she sat back into her seat. She was talking to someone, normally and they were talking back, both of them eagerly fascinated about the world they now found themselves in and learning as much magic as they possibly could. It was a pleasant feeling, and though she wouldn't say they were friends yet, she would say it was a good start to a friendship.

* * *

><p>Hallie listened closely as Hermione nattered on about the theory of transfiguration. She really was fascinated by that particular branch of magic and though she had a slightly lecturing tone, it was good bouncing of theories and ideas with someone who actually understood what you were talking about. Granted she was no genius and Hermione was clearly an incredibly bright person and witch as well. But it was fun.<p>

Neither one of them had noticed the train start to move or even that London was passing them by. Both of them had been so caught up in their conversation. Hallie smiled as she listened, observing Hermione ever so subtly; a lot better than the girl had been when hovering outside the compartment. She had been standing there for a good five minutes before actually getting the courage to knock on the door and walk in. It had provided a small amount of amusement. Either way she observed Hermione, she was a pretty girl, who would grow into her features more and more as she got older. She had wild bushy hair and large front teeth, but not overly obvious. Her hair was a chestnut coloured brown and her eyes were brown with flecks of gold in them. She was taller than her, but then again that wasn't hard and she had more of a healthy figure to her, again though that wasn't exactly difficult either. Overall she gave the impression that she was confident in her intelligence and it was something that she valued highly, but wasn't as confident in herself as she appeared to be. She was shy and nervous when talking to other people, as if unsure just exactly what to say and she had the tendency of talking to fast and without breathing properly when nervous. Hermione hid it well, but Hallie was good at reading people and the girl wasn't that good of an actresses. She was used to being alone just like she was.

Hallie tensed suddenly, her eyes darting to the compartment door, just before it was once again opened. Hermione's eyes followed with her. Hallie made sure that her face was as blank as she could manage it, with Hermione sitting there and took in the sight of the intruder. There stood a boy with flaming red-hair, he was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

'Sorry,' he seemed startled that they were there. 'Um…is anyone sitting there, everywhere else is full.' He was pointing at the seat next to her. Hallie shared a glance with Hermione before speaking.

'Help yourself.'

'Thanks.' He replied before sitting down nervously glancing at the both of them before looking away again. An awkward silence had fallen over the compartment; Hallie shifted a little, leaning further back into the corner, so she was able to keep an eye on both Hermione and the boy.

'I'm Ron, Ron Weasley.' He introduced.

'Hermione Granger.'

'Hallie Potter.'

She replied automatically and wished she hadn't. His eyes widened and instantly moved to her forehead, of course her scar was hidden by her fringe but she hated it when people did that. It was rude for starters.

'Are you really Hallie Potter?' he blurted out.

'No, I just said that because I love the attention.' She replied sarcastically. 'Yes I am really Hallie Potter.' She didn't like the way his eyes were glued to her forehead, or even where his thoughts were going in general.

'And you really have got – you know….'

Hallie stared at him. _How __the __hell __am __I __supposed __to __respond __to __that?_

'Can I see?' Ron moved to the edge of his seat, as if he was about to view a great delight, but he was of course denied, as Hallie glared him right back into his seat.

'Could you be any more tactful' Hermione hissed at him, surprising Hallie at the amount of venom in her tone. 'Her parents died that night and she doesn't need to be gawked at like some circus act.

'Oh sorry' He muttered his checks reddening ever so slightly. Hallie threw a grateful look at Hermione who smiled in return, though inwardly she thought the girl's argument was amusing, especially considering she had been gawking at her as well. It was unusual having someone else standing up for her, however she could see that Ron was desperately trying to search for another topic to discuss. Maybe she was having a good day and feeling generous, or maybe she just pitied him, but she actually decided to start up a conversation.

'Are all your family wizards?'

'Er – yes, I think so.' Ron answered. 'I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.'

'Why not?' Hermione added

'Just don't. I think he is jealous and refuses to speak to the rest of the family.'

'So you must know loads of magic already.'

'I heard you went to live with Muggles.' Ron said. 'What are they like?'

'Who Muggles or my family?' she answered, there was no way in hell she was going to discuss her family with him, or the abuse she suffered. Hell she didn't want to talk about it period. 'So how many brothers do you have?'

'Five older brothers. And a younger sister. I'm the sixth in the family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat.'

'I don't think you have anything to prove. Just being yourself normally works.' She replied. 'Granted I didn't know much until Riddle came and picked me up.'

'Riddle?'

'Deputy Headmaster, Professor Riddle he is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' She answered

'My brother's told me about him, said he is a right git, hates all Gryffindors too apparently.' Ron replied

'You shouldn't be so disrespectful about a Professor.' Hermione said, glaring at Ron, who threw back an annoyed look at the girl. _Oh, __this __is __going __to __be __a __bundle __of __laughs._

'Not surprised considering he is Lord Slytherin. He came across a bit sarcastic though not completely horrible.' She frowned, were people that scared of him; then again he did admit he liked to make people squirm.

The three of them had once again fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Hermione had retreated into herself and was actually reading the book about the founders. Hallie didn't mind, she had a feeling Hermione read to calm herself down. Ron though looked uncomfortable, if the nervous glances he kept shooting her and Hermione were anything to go by. A small part of her felt a little guilty; it wasn't his fault he had grown up with her being some sort of icon hero. She was neither, but again he wasn't aware of that. Inwardly she was arguing with herself in the fact she should at the very least start to act a little nicer, she after all might up end up in the same house as the boy. Thankfully the excuse came at half past twelve when a great clattering outside in the corridor could be heard and a smiling dimpled; woman slid back their door and said, 'Anything off the trolley dears?'

'No thank you.' Hermione answered, without looking up from the book.

Hallie who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to her feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Hallie went out into the corridor. Hallie looked down at the cart and was amazed at what kind of sweets they had, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things. Not wanting to miss out on anything, she got come of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Hallie brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it on to an empty seat.

'Hungry are you?'

'Starved actually.' Hallie replied, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. 'You can help yourself, you know. Never really had any of it before so just got a bit of everything, most likely too much for one person alone to get through.'

'You do know all that sugar is bad for you.' Hermione added

Hallie shrugged, 'You only live once. Do you have something against sugar?'

'Both my parents are dentists.'

'Lovely.'

'Dentists?' Ron questioned, confusion clearly written across his freckled face.

'Muggles who look after teeth.' Hermione replied a slight smile crossing her lips at Ron's obvious grimace.

'They aren't that bad, it's only when they pull the teeth out you have to worry.' Hallie added smirking as Ron's face grew paler.

'Stop teasing him Hallie,' Hermione laughed, 'They only do that if something is wrong and the damage is beyond repair.'

'All the same I think I will pass on ever meeting your parents.'

Hallie laughed, picking up one of her many treats. It was a nice feeling, sharing with someone. Something Hallie had never experienced before, it felt right. It made her feel normal, human even. Alive.

'What are these?' Hallie asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. 'They're not really frogs are they?'

'No.' Ron answered, 'but see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa.'

'What?' Hallie asked curiously.

'Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside of them, you know, to collect – Famous Witches and Wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy.'

Hallie unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore!' Hallie mused loudly.

'I got about five of him. Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa'

'Help yourself.'

'Thanks.'

Hallie turned over the card and read, quickly about Dumbledore's achievements. She turned it back over and saw that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. It would take her a while to get used to everything in the magical world.

Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Hallie couldn't keep her eyes off them. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, she was amused by that, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paraceluses and Merlin. She finally tore her eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.

'You want to be careful with those.' Ron warned. 'When they say every flavour they mean every flavour – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but they you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once.'

Ron picked up a green bead, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner.

'Bleaaargh- see? Sprouts.'

Hallie smiled, before picking up one herself. Feeling a little braver she put the whole one in her mouth, only to discover that it was coffee flavour.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills. Ron and Hallie talked about the wizarding world in general. She listened, politely and for the first time in the journey felt herself relax just a little. Not that she trusted the boy completely; he did after all kept glancing up at her forehead, as if trying to gasp sight of her scar.

Soon enough the three of them had actually managed to strike up a conversation. Granted they were talking about the four school houses.

'What house are you brothers in?' Hermione asked

'Gryffindor.' Ron answered. 'Mum and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.'

'Is Slytherin really that bad?' Hallie asked,

'Not a witch or wizard that were in Slytherin didn't go bad. Most of them were supporters of Grindelwald and his heir.'

'Heir?' Hermione quizzed, her curiosity generally spiked.

'There were rumours that he had an heir, even battle reports of Dumbledore fighting with him, he was supposed to be just as powerful, but the night Grindelwald was defeated, he disappeared, no sign of him since.' Ron answered, looking pale at the thought.

Hallie's mind wondered, flashes of images coming to her mind….

_Green light filling the air, and a man with pale sickly skin hovering over her. Red crimson eyes and a wicked smirk…._

Hallie shivered.

'Are you ok Hallie?' Hermione asked her eyes full of concern.

'Yeah, my mind just wandered that's all.' She replied 'What are your oldest brothers doing now they've left?' distracting herself from the lingering image.

'Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,' Ron answered. 'Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high-security vault.'

Hallie stared.

'Really? What happened to them?'

'Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must have been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case Grindelwald is behind it.'

Hallie didn't reply, unsure exactly what she could say. Was it possible that the two things were connected? Or was it coincidence.

Hallie settled back into her seat, listening to Hermione and Ron talking. Well arguing mostly. Ron was busy talking about Quidditch, his faviourate team and the finer details of the sport in general. It seemed that Ron really loved Quidditch. The compartment door slid open yet again. She sat up straighter immediately that had been a little careless of her.

Three boys entered the compartment; Hallie didn't recongnise any of them. The middle one was the smallest of the three, with pale skin and blonde hair and blue eyes that looked almost grey. They were the exact opposite of Riddle's. _Now __where __did __that __thought __come __from?_ The other two looked like overly large bodyguards. Hallie read the signs clearly; this situation had the potential to blow up, if not handled carefully.

'Is it true?' he said. 'They're saying all down the train that Hallie Potter is in this compartment. Is that you?'

He was looking directly at her.

'Seriously, what is everyone's problem? Getting so stuck up over a name. Yes, I am Hallie Potter.' Hallie answered, looking up the other boys quickly. Both of them were thickest and looked extremely mean. Kind of reminded her like Dudley, though standing either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

'Oh this is Crabbe and this is Goyle.' The pale boy said carelessly, noticing where she was looking. 'And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.'

He turned back to Hallie. Completely ignoring Hermione.

'You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.'

He held out his hand to shake Hallie's, but she just looked at him. She wouldn't say her and Ron were best friends, or even friends, but she didn't like for one instance the way he had just been dismissed because he didn't have any money, she didn't like Malfoy's attitude, or his arrogance, but despite this there was something about him that was drawing her to him. It confused her, to put it simply and she really didn't want to make an enemy out of him either, she figured that she would have enough of them in the end. So instead she would put him off guard. She liked to keep people on their toes anyway; this would be no different not really.

'Have a chocolate frog.'

She was well aware that she had now five sets of eyes all staring at her in shock. Seriously, people were too easy to shock in this world, though Hermione was the quickest to recover when she caught her eye and smiled ever so slightly.

'Excuse me?' Draco asked,

'Sorry, didn't I say it loud enough. Have a chocolate frog.' She repeated.

He stared at her, his eyes completely wide-eyed.

'Are you mocking me?'

'No, I am generally offering you a chocolate frog. If you don't want to take it that's fine with me, but if that's the case could you please leave, the compartment is getting rather chilly.'

'…'

'I haven't poisoned it; Little Dragon if that's what you are worried about.' She said calmly, meeting his gaze with her own. Oh, yes she had him completely off guard. It was time to make him even more cautious. She consciously let her magic stretch out; reaching out to all in the compartment, brushing across their auras ever so slightly. Ever since the incident with Riddle she had been practicing, ensuring that she would have control over it she had some margin of success and some fails. This was the first time she was able to test just how much control she had. All of them reacted differently. Hermione shivered and leaned forward for more, like a drunken adult, eagerly wanting more. Ron paled dramatically and recoiled away sharply. Crabbe and Goyle seemed completely dumb folded if they were unaware of what was happening. But Draco, Draco's eyes widened as he stared at her, completely at a loss for words, but she could tell it was affecting him just like Hermione, only differently. He was clearly used to powerful magic being around him, clearly used to magic reaching out, but the glazed look over his eyes clearly showed just how much it affected him. And just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Hermione groaned in disappointment and Ron seemed to regain a little colour to him. Draco though was still staring at her, silent.

'Have a good day little Dragon.' She smiled at him, but no one could mistake the warning in her tone. Leave now or else.

The three of them left rather more humbled than when they had arrived, shutting the compartment door behind them.

'What the hell was that?' Ron demanded, looking at her wide-eyed and a little fear hidden in them.

'Sorry, my magic tends to react when I'm feeling threatened.' She shrugged.

'You shouldn't be able to do that, not at our age.'

'Guess I'm different.'

Ron gave her another funny look. 'I've heard of his family.' Ron said darkly. 'They were some of the first to come back to our side after Grindelwald disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side.'

'Fact or speculation?' Hallie asked

'I don't know. But you're bound to be in Gryffindor, your parents were.'

'Don't build your hopes up Ron, you might be disappointed. First and foremost I am a survivor. You don't run head first into things and be a survivor. Life has made me that.'

'What are you saying?'

'That people who expect me to fit into the perfect box of their saviour or worse the Gryffindor Princess are going to get a rude wake-up call. I am what I am and I am not going to apologise for that.'

'But you defeated Grindelwald! You are Light which means you are going to be in Gryffindor.'

'If you say so, I could always be a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff.'

'I suppose those houses wouldn't be too bad, but I can't see you in Slytherin.' Ron grunted, clearly not liking the idea that she would possibly be in any other house but Gryffindor.

'You could be surprised.' She smiled at him. Though she did catch the calculating looking Hermione sent her, almost as if the girl didn't quite believe the story she had spun. Well, she guessed she would just have to deal with that when it came to it.

Ron left the compartment so she could get changed; since Hermione was already ready she didn't bother leaving.

'You did that on purpose didn't you?'

'Did what on purpose?'

'The magic…whatever it was.'

'Yes, I did. It's a survival thing I've picked up. Mostly it's instinctual though. I knew the Malfoy thing had the potential to blow up and I didn't want that, not to mention I didn't want to make another enemy if I could get away with it. If even half of what Ron said was true about the Slytherins I have a feeling some of them aren't going to be impressed with me. Malfoy has had a small taste of what I am capable of, though he doesn't know that it is all I am capable of at the moment. It unnerved him and he should pass the message on, meaning that me and mine will be left alone for a short period of time, at least until someone gets cocky and I have to prove myself again. Hopefully I will be ready by then.'

'Do you really think you are in that much danger?' Hermione asked in a whisper.

'No idea, maybe I am paranoid. Maybe I am not. I am a survivor so I leave nothing to chance. I won't give an inch in this world Hermione, people are going to be expecting things of me, and I have no intention of giving them unless, it works out well for my general survival. I am not a hero, I am not a martyr or some champion. I am simply Hallie'

'I think I understand.'

'I have a book on the politics of the wizarding world, as well as a little more info on the culture and what they class as the world as the elite. You can read it by all means, though I warn you it isn't friendly at all towards muggleborns and you are going to have to deal with that kind of prejudice every day now. Even from those who don't openly voice their opinions. It is still there.'

'I would rather know than not know.' Hermione admitted.

'Knowledge is power.' She agreed.

A knock on the door reminded them both that Ron still needed to get changed. They both quickly left the compartment so he could change.

Within five minutes a voice echoed through the train: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately.'

Hallie mentally went through some exercise to calm her nerves; she looked over at Ron who looked pale under his freckles. Hermione was muttering under her breath to herself. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Hallie shivered in the cold night air and it wasn't just the night air she was shivering from, she could feel the magic old and new, seeping deep into the ground beneath her feet. It was powerful and a little awing as well.

'First years! First years over here! All right, follow me.'

A giant of a man was towering over the crowds, a lantern in hand as he yelled out to the first years. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

'C'mon, follow me – anymore first years? Mind yer step now! First years follow me!'

Slipping and stumbling they followed the giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side that it was hard to make out what was there, but Hallie could feel the magic on the air, tingling across her spine. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who Hallie had seen on the platform complaining about losing a toad was sniffling.

'Yeh'll get yer first sight o' Hogwarts in a sec.' The giant called over his shoulder, 'just round this bend here.'

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

'Right then. No more than four to a boat!'

Hallie, Hermione and Ron got into one boat. Hallie sat in the very front and Ron and another boy sat behind her holding the lamp. Behind them was Hermione. The view of the castle from the water as it was seen lit up against the dark sky looked like it was out of a fairy tale. Hallie couldn't believe how nice and big it was. The boats docked and the children began walking up the steps. The boats docked and they clambered up a passageway in the rock after giant's lamp, coming out at last on to smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

A.N: Due to a family bereavement that happened within the last twenty four hours I can't honestly say when the next update will be. This chapter was ready and waiting to be uploaded and that is the only reason it has been. From past experience when dealing with a family loss I know my muse retreats and I have a tendency to shut down. I assure you this story will not be abandoned but it could be a few weeks at least until the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I just want to say a quick thank you to my reviewers that offered their condolences. A big thank you at showing your understanding in why this chapter is late and while I am not completely back on form this chapter somehow managed to get written. I will certainly say now it's not my best…well I don't feel it's my best, I don't actually like this chapter if I am going to be honest I feel like something is missing from it and I don't know what, not sure whether it's down to the fact my muse still isn't fully back after all it has only been a fortnight or whether it's because I feel as if this chapter is only a small filler to get the plot moving I don't know. But after re-reading it over and over again for the last two days nothing has changed, not really, so that just means that it is going out to the world and I can live with not liking it. I don't suspect that every single author likes every single chapter that they actually write. Well here is mine though I do hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4

A Sorting Tale

The doors swung open at once and the first years came face to face with a tall, black-haired wizard. Hallie smirked at the sight of the Deputy Headmaster. He certainly looked every inch the intimidating man that he was, dressed in dark black robes that only had a hint of silver on the collar and sleeves from what she could see. His dark blue eyed scanned over them all, assessing, silencing them all with a glance and their eyes meet, green on blue and a smirk crossed his lips.

_Riddle!_

'The first years, Professor Riddle.'

Hermione flashed her a look but she ignored it, her eyes instead fully on Riddle, watching the man intently.

'Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here.' Riddle replied dismissively.

He pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was incredibly big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Riddle across the flagged stone floor. Hallie could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school by the sounds of things. They crowded into a small empty chamber of the hall; standing rather closer together than they would usually have done. Both Ron and Hermione pressed either side of her. They were nervous. It seemed as if she was the only one who wasn't.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Riddle.' Riddle said, his voice sounded almost hypnotic – everyone was hanging on to his words. 'The start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family, within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own noble history and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.'

With that Riddle left them in the room alone. Most people muttering about what kind of test it was that they would be taking.

The speech, while certainly interesting didn't seem to be something he believed in, not fully at the very least. But it had certainly captivated the attention of everyone else.

'So that was Professor Riddle?' Hermione quizzed, glancing at her curiously.

'Yes.'

'Impressive.'

'If you think so' she smirked before turning to Ron. 'Did your brothers say what kind of test it would be?'

'No. Though Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.' Ron replied looking a little worse for wear.

'Most likely.' She replied reassuringly but couldn't help but wonder just how they would be sorted and from the quick glance she gave of the other first years she wasn't the only one. She could practically see the fear and nervous radiating from a few.

'We are ready for you now.' Riddle said as he returned, 'Single file, now!' his tone was commanding and brooked no room for argument. They got into file and followed him into the Great Hall. It almost, almost felt as if they were walking to death row.

Hallie had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Riddle led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight dotted here and there among the students and even more surprisingly ghosts shone misty silver dotted in between the tables or hovering closer to others. She wasn't sure why she was surprised at that fact; surprised at the fact that such a thing as ghosts existed when she had seen goblins and knew that unicorn horns were used as potions ingredients. But she was surprised. Hallie could feel herself cringing at the thought of so many people watching, even though it wasn't solely on her; mainly to avoid all the starting eyes, Hallie looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with the stars.

She heard Hermione whisper, 'It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History. It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Professor Riddle silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first-years. On top she placed a pointed wizard's hat. For a few moments there was silence in the hall. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be. _

'_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

'_Were dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaws, if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

'_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

The first year just looked stunned at one another. Riddle unrolled the scroll in her hand and began calling names.

'Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes and sat down. A moment's pause-

'HUFFLEPUFF! Shouted the hat

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

'Bones, Susan!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat shouted again.

'Boot, Terry!'

'RAVENCLAW.'

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Brocklehurst, Mandy went to Ravenclaw too, but Brown Lavender became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Hallie could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

Blutstrode, Millicent, then became a Slytherin.

A few more people went to Gryffindor.

'Granger, Hermione!'

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

'GRYFINNDOR!' shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

Goldstein, Anthony however became a Ravenclaw.

'Greengrass Daphne.' Was followed by a 'SLYHERIN'.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat barely touched his head when it screamed 'SLYTHERIN!' Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. A few more names were called out until at last.

'Potter, Hallie!' Hallie hadn't moved until Ron nudged her gently. She could hear the whispers around the hall as she moved up to sit on the stool.

Whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fired all over the hall.

'Potter, did she say?'

She had noticed that Professor Dumbledore had sat up and leaned closer. She was aware of the stares as people craned their necks to get a better look at her, and then the hat fell over her eyes and she saw nothing.

'_Difficult…very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent…so much talent. And so much power. And a nice thirst to prove yourself. To Tom Riddle I see. Not just to him. To the world…now that's interesting. So…where will I put you?'_

'_You are asking me?'_

'_Perhaps.'_

'_Not Slytherin! Don't put me in Slytherin_,' she thought.

'_Why? You would do well in Slytherin, more so in fact I think than the other houses.'_

'_I think the wizarding world would have a fit if I was placed in Slytherin and that is just the impression I have gotten from what I have learnt and heard.' _

'_True, but you truly are a Slytherin.' _

'_It would bring more attention to myself; even more so than my name already does. I may be a Slytherin and I may not be the type of person to change who I am willingly for others, but I am good at hiding, I am damn good at hiding what I am and who I am when I want.' _

'_Yes, I can see…I see it all, and I fear the damage may be irreversible.'_

'_I agree with you, I am a Slytherin. I am a survivor. That house is me, in most ways. But more importantly than placing me where I belong, I happen to want to actually make it to my seventeenth, thank you very much. Now I don't agree with everything they say about Slytherins but I am well aware that quite a few in that house were supporters of Grindelwald and I don't think they will be to happy with me now would they.' _

'_It is true I am afraid, though I do believe you are more than a match to what is thrown your way.'_

'_Maybe one day, but at the moment they have more knowledge than me. Talent might get me so far but I need to learn to harness that, and learn exactly what I can do with it. Besides can you honestly in your right mind, see the world accepting their hero as being a Slytherin _

'_No, their prejudices are set in stone for now.' _

'_Exactly! Three houses against one, not good odds. Personally don't really care about the whole house rivalry. But I have a feeling that this war isn't as over as everyone seems to think it is, and for me to survive others expectations of me I am going to need to be in Gryffindor. If people see me as a preserved hero then they are going to expect that, they are going to expect a leader. What are the chances of a Slytherin following a Gryffindor or anyone else following a Slytherin?' _

'_A Slytherin would more likely follow a Gryffindor if they prove themselves. However I thought you weren't willing to change who you are for others.' _

'_A survivor adjusts to their surroundings, as does a true Slytherin. The true Slytherins aren't necessarily placed in Slytherin and I guess you can say I am a true Slytherin; I can hide in plain sight. Besides the 'Light' side will definitely trust me more while in Gryffindor thus having me in the perfect place to find out what exactly they intend for me.' _

'_You don't trust them do you? Those that call themselves Light, you trust them no more than you trust the dark?'_

'_I was left with muggles I don't know who is who or what side of the fence they are on. That makes me not trust them by default. I don't trust anyone who wants to use me as a pawn.'_

The hat chuckled in her mind. _'Founders have mercy on this school, because you won't have any. Very well, Slytherin or Gryffindor. By traits you belong to both. Your heart and soul belong to Slytherin Potter, I sense strong ties to people in Slytherin, so that may help….however the world needs a Gryffindor Princess'_

'_Not a Dark Princess.'_

'_Yet.' _

'…'

'_You are far too smart for your own good. Very well, a snake hiding amongst the lions it shall be. I hope your prepared for the challenges you are going to face Miss Potter. Are you sure about not being placed in Slytherin?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Against my better judgement better be….' _

'GRYFFINDOR!'

She gently removed the hat before standing it up, to place it back on the stool. Riddle smirked at her, almost as if he knew the entire conversation she had just had with the sorting hat, or that she had deliberately chosen not to be in Slytherin either way he didn't seem angry that she was sorted into Gryffindor, more amused if anything. She gave a small smile, before mock saluting him and making her way towards the Gryffindor table. Inwardly she was smiling. She was a survivor, but that didn't mean she couldn't play the political dance like anyone else. People had expected her to go into Gryffindor, but at heart she was a Slytherin. She would just have to remain true to all sides of herself, no matter what. She hardly noticed that she was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while two red head twins, who couldn't be anyone but Ron's brothers, yelled, 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' Hallie sat down a small smile appearing on her lips.

She could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest her sat the tall giant who had taken them on the boats, he caught her eye and gave her the thumbs-up. Hallie couldn't help but grin back and she wasn't sure why. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Hallie recongnised him at once from the card she'd got out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole Hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Hallie spotted Professor Quirrell, and instantly frowned. She didn't trust him and she trusted her instincts. The nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there was only three people left to be sorted. 'Turpin, Lisa' became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Hallie gave him a reassuring smile as he went a placed the hat on his head. Both she and Hermione waited patiently for the response.

A second later the hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Hallie clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to her.

'Well done, Ron, excellent.' Said Percy Weasley pompously across Hallie as 'Zabini, Blaise' was called up. She waited patiently to hear the house that the Italian boy would be placed in. The hat called out 'SLYTHERIN' for him.

Riddle rolled up the parchment and picked up the Sorting Hat before making his way down the aisle. He stopped right behind Hallie.

'Well done' Riddle whispered to Hallie before continuing on, she smirked slightly

'You know Professor Riddle?' Percy Weasley asked,

'You could say that.' She smiled.

A deafening silence had fallen over the Great Hall; Hallie looked up to the Head table to see Dumbledore standing up.

"Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore shouted.

She shared another look with Hermione, before her eyes widened in awe, the entire table was now suddenly full of delicious looking and smelling food. Her mouth watered. She looked back up at the High table once again, noting Riddle slip in through the side door and taking his seat. Their eyes met again and he smirked at her before turning his attention completely to the man sitting next to him.

'Is he mad?'

'Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes.' Percy answered, Hallie shook her head she doubted very much that they were talking about the same person, but instead opted to put food onto her plate.

Hallie picked at her food casually and joined in with the conversations around her. But she didn't just join in, she listened and she observed. The red haired twins, Fred and George as they introduce themselves to her were the practical jokers of the Gryffindors if not the school and had about as much regard to rules as she did much to their elder brothers disgust. Percy Weasley was a stickler for rules and would abide to them no matter what; he was one she would have to watch carefully as she observed the red haired boy talking to an eager Hermione. Ron was more than happy to scoff his face and let the others talk around him. Her eyes glanced over to the others that were sitting close, Neville Longbottom was a round faced boy who was coming across as shy and having some serious confident issues. He was the type of boy that Dudley would have made living as hellish as possible if he had gone to the same primary school as them. Easily intimidated but underneath it she was sure there was strength to him that even he didn't know was there and would be surprised to find, all he would need was a gentle push in the right direction but that could possibly take time. He was also what the wizarding world classed as a pureblood and one of importance if she recalled the Longbottom name among the elites of the wizarding world. Dean Thomas was sitting next to him looking incredibly awed and at first glance appeared like the other muggleborns among them; this though was only confirmed for definite when he actually admitted it. Seamus Finnigan an Irish half-blood was proudly talking about his parentage and how his mother hadn't told his father that she was a witch until after they were married. Others around them laughed but Hallie couldn't help but wince inwardly, they were lucky…incredibly lucky that his father was nothing like the Dursleys or had their view on anything magical.

So Hallie observed everything and everyone around her. She listened, carefully filing away information for later analysing and future use. She observed the dynamics of the older years carefully to find out who would be useful and for what. But most of all she kept a keen eye on people who were paying too much attention to her. She noted several Slytherins besides Malfoy were all watching her casually, not easy to spot unless you knew what you were looking for.

At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent.

'Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.' he paused. 'First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

People around her laughed, but they were few and far between. She listened as Ron questioned his brother.

'Must be, it's odd because he usually gives us a reason why we are not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects, at least.'

Though she quickly tuned back into the headmaster.

'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore. Hallie noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the table and twisted itself snake-like into words.

'Everyone pick their favourite tune,' Dumbledore said, 'and off we go!'

'And the school bellowed:

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they are bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.'_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

'Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!'

The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Hallie paid attention to portraits that were moving and whispering as they passed and the hidden doorways behind Percy led them through behind sliding staircases and hanging tapestries.

The other first years were dragging their feet and yawning when they came to a sudden halt. A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of them and as Percy took a step towards them they started throwing themselves at him.

'Peeves,' Percy whispered to the first-years. 'A poltergeist.' He raised his voice, 'Peeves – show yourself.'

A loud rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

'Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?'

There was a pop and a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

'Oooooh!' he said, with an evil cackle. 'Ickle firsties! What fun!'

He swooped suddenly at them, they all ducked.

'Go away, Peeves or the Baron will hear about this, I meant it!' barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.

'You want to watch out for Peeves,' Percy informed them as they set off again. 'The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are.'

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

'Password?' she asked.

'Caput Draconis,' said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it – Neville needed a leg up – and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy round room full of squashy armchairs and a roaring fire. _It's homey._

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. Hallie bid goodnight to Ron before following Hermione up the stairs to their own room.

At the top of a spiral staircase – they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed. Turned out she was sharing a room with Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. It would take some getting used that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> just another quick point, I would like to say that my updates will be back on form, but I can't promise that, I want to say that I am ok now and more than ready to throw myself back into writing this story but I can't, my mind demanded a distraction and so this chapter was written but my muse is still kind of drifting and really is refusing to cooperate. I really do hope to have the next chapter ready and have everything back on schedule again but it could be another couple or weeks or so. And for this I apologise.

Even though the funeral has been and gone, it's still hard to actually wrap the mind around it, because of how sudden it was and even more so I think personally for me what is hard is just how much my uncle looked like my dad, and through the entire process I actually had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't my dad that was lying in the coffin, it wasn't my dad that was being buried, and it wasn't my dad that I have lost it was incredibly unnerving. But enough of my morbid thoughts, you certainly don't need to read about it.

Another big thank you to my reviewers who offered their condolences and also I apologise for not having a clear picture for when the next update will be or that this one might actually considered a teaser. It wasn't my intent, my mind just needed to be distracted and instead of sleeping and going to work it decided to write, I hope to update soon, and hopefully the next update my muse will be back ready and raring to go.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: A big thank you to my reviewers and those that have added me on story alerts or favourites. Much appreciated. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter and I am feeling back into the swing of things, well my muse is ready and raring to go so I will take it as a sign and just go with it. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one.

Warning: Writing Hagrid's speech…hmm let's just say it might not have worked out quite as well as some authors manage. You have been forewarned.

Enjoy xx.

Chapter 5

The Slytherin Lord and the Potions Master

'There, look.'

'Where?'

'Next to the tall kid with red hair.'

'Did you her face? She looks pretty.'

'Did you see her scar?'

'She's so small.'

Whispers followed Hallie from the moment she left her dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at her, or doubled back to pass her in the corridors again staring. Hallie tried her best to ignore it all while she got her bearings of the place but it was almost impossible.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a different day; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. Hallie had a feeling that if she didn't have Hermione at her side she would have been lost far more times than they had been – since Ron had even worse sense of direction. It annoyed her little that she was depending on someone else for something and knew she would have to get her bearings of the school as soon as possible simply to change that fact.

In the light of day it was even more obvious that the people in the portrays moved as they kept going to visit each other, which made things a little more difficult.

The ghosts didn't help either, especially Peeves the Poltergeist – by the time he gave you directions it was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met with him when you were late for class. Even worse than Peeves was someone that she, Hermione and Ron managed to get on the wrong side of; on their very first morning. Argus Filch the caretaker.

Filch found them trying to force their way through a door that unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. He wouldn't believe they were lost and was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell who was passing.

Once you managed to find the classes there were the actual lessons themselves. There was a lot more to magic than simply waving your wand and saying a few funny words. Hallie soon realised that not even the few years of practice that she had had at the Dursleys helped, in fact it did the complete opposite, it hinder her because she was used to working one way and with a wand in her hand it simply didn't work as well.

But the lessons were interesting; Monday morning was spent out in the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach. They were learning about the Goblin nation and considering her standing with them she wanted to learn as much as possible but it was far easier to read the books herself than listen to Binns drone on and getting Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. Hallie thought it was a shame over all since the subject seemed rather interesting.

The lesson Hallie was looking forward to the most though was first thing on Tuesday morning. By all means every lesson she had had so far was interesting but Defence Against the Dark Arts was what she was looking forward to the most – not that she would ever say that out loud or at least not in Riddle's hearing anyway, but she had a feeling that the man would be an amazing teacher. Unfortunately it was also the second class of the curriculum that Gryffindor first years shared with Slytherin first years. From what older years had said about the two rival houses, things always got interesting in class together, especially with Professors such as Snape and Riddle, since they often favoured the Slytherins. Hallie thought personally it was asking for trouble, but she would just have to wait and see how true that actually was.

She had picked a seat at the front of the classroom, but rather than the middle where Hermione often tended to congregate when left to pick seats, she had chosen one closest to the wall. It was a strategic move on her part really. If she was going to share a class with Slytherins then she wanted at least one side of her safe, thus making a much smaller target. However due to the inability of either Ron or Hermione sitting together for too long without arguing, she ended up sitting in the middle of them rather than quite as close to the wall as she would have liked. Unsurprisingly enough though the rest of Gryffindor seemed to congregate around her, almost as if she was an unofficial leader, it was irritating really though she would let it slide for the time being and see how far they would actually take it. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Elliot, a girl's whose first name she couldn't remember, had also chosen seats at the front, but from the way the three of them were giggling she had a feeling it was more to admire Riddle than to actually learn anything. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan three Gryffindor boys that Ron shared a dormitory with and she could actually put names to faces sat directly behind the trio and then the rest sat a table behind. Overall the classroom would be able to sit forty students, give or take the number in each house. It was an interesting size class to teach.

Seconds before the bell was due to sound the Slytherins walked in. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were easy to pick out amongst the house of Snakes, and she was pretty sure she could recongnise one other name to a face, Zabini, but the rest were a mystery to her, one she did intend on learning, just to ensure she knew all her potential enemies if nothing else.

From the way Malfoy swaggered in, smirk firmly set and not a hair out of place, Hallie could tell he believed firmly in what the rumours suggested about Riddle favouring Slytherin. It was a little arrogant, but then he came across as someone who was arrogant. His grey blue eyes scanned the Gryffindors before settling on her. He didn't say or do anything, just watched, her eyes met his and just as quickly they were suddenly locked in a battle of wills. It seemed that the Little Dragon had forgotten the incident on the train two days previous, but she had no intention of reminding him here and now, not when Riddle was standing in the doorway observing the classroom with a superior look. No one else had noticed him, to intent on watching the battle between her and Malfoy, but little did they know she had let Malfoy think he had won this round, let him think that he out stared her and instead turned attention to where Riddle was standing. He smirked at her before shutting the door firmly behind him, the slam made everyone jump.

'Find your seats now, before I find them for you.'

The Slytherins scurried towards the remaining seats. There was no mistake in his tone of voice, Riddle may favour the Snake house, but he expected to have everyone's full attention in the classroom.

'Welcome first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. In case any of you are too stupid to comprehend exactly what this class is about, I will go over it once for you. In the five years that it is compulsory for you to attend this class you will leave, with a very clear definition of Light and Dark magic and the appropriate ways in defending yourself against both, as well as using magic as an offensive. After all the best defence can be offense. You will learn highly complicated magic that will push each and every one of you to your limit and once there you will learn exactly what you are capable of doing. If by some miracle you continue on after fifth year; well I guess you will see what the upper levels face when you are there.' He began, his voice entrancing them all. 'I warn you now; I will not be easy on you. I will push you to the point you scream my name in hate and still keep pushing. Real life is not easy and that is what I am preparing you for. In real life all you can depend on really is yourself, and the knowledge you gain. Knowing something and not knowing something could very well be the difference in life or death for you. You will also be taught about the many different dark creatures that are out there and how to defend yourself against them, where to find them and how simply to avoid them, however this is not a Care of Magical Creatures class and I will not be teaching you how to care for such animals.' He sneered the last part of them, his blue eyes glancing over them all, as he perched himself at the edge of his desk, arms were crossed and he looked more like a dictator than a Professor. 'I expect you to take notes as I speak from now on.'

There was a ruffle of noise as people scurried to get quill and parchment ready for use, every single person in the room eager for the next sentence.

'In the terms of defence and offence there are three types of people that I want you to focus on for now, more will come later. The first type is someone who acts instinctual. They let their instincts guide them, let the feel for magic, for their environment around them and general circumstances come into play and work with it. They act without thinking often and generally give a fierce offence better than defence. This type, are often great fighters, great dullest, powerful wizards and witches. Godric Gryffindor was one such wizard. However just as they have many strengths they also have weaknesses and these weaknesses can get them killed. One example would be, they can be out manoeuvred. For someone who acts purely on instincts, to move from one situation to the next without even breaking, or thinking requires years of honing their instincts, learning to trust in them so completely they do it like breathing. This requires practices, and until you reach that level of intuition, you can be out manoeuvred in every attack and in every situation. This was Godric Gryffindors undoing in the end.' Riddle paused for a moment, allowing them all to catch up before carrying on again. 'The second type of person is the strategists. It is something that can be learned, but can also comes quite naturally to some people as well. They think several or more steps ahead of their opponent. They play to win and they think of all possible outcomes and best possibilities. They are incredibly good at defence and offence but their true strength lies in defence. Salazar Slytherin was one such wizard. They again do have weaknesses. You can be a brilliant strategists, brilliant of coming up with plans and possible scenarios but unless you are perfectly capable of reading and understanding your enemy; your thinking and plans are for knout. You have to be able to read your opponent in such a way that whatever they do instinctually does not surprise you, does not make you waver, and does not break through your defences. They are masters at reading human behaviour. The third type of person is incredibly rare, though it does happen and through training it is entirely possible to become so, is someone who is both a strategist and an instinctual person. It would be a miracle if more than one in this classroom was such person, and if by the end of the five years you become this type of person it will be a credit to the amount of work you have put in. The third type of person is the best of both, but incredibly more dangerous, harder to beat though it is possible and though they do to have weaknesses. Their biggest weakness is pride, their own arrogance. This can be used against them by all means.'

Hallie blinked looking down at her notes, before looking back up again. It was incredibly interesting and something she had never thought about, what type of person she was instinctual or strategic? She wasn't arrogant to think she was both and if she was going to be honest she would have to say she leant more towards instinctual than anything, after all it had been instincts that allowed her to come out on top with the goblin situation, she certainly didn't know what she was doing at the time.

'By the end of this year I will be able to determine which category you fall in and from there be able to work with you to hone your abilities, while also teaching you to think outside the box and firmly into both categories, whether this will be a success will entirely be up to you. Yes Miss Granger you have a question?'

Hallie hadn't even noticed Hermione's hand in the air, but there she was eager to ask a question.

'Which category do you fall in Professor?'

All eyes were back on Riddle who was smirking at them superiorly. 'Care to take a guess?'

Hallie answered without thinking, her mind and observations already supplying an answer. 'You fall into the third category. You're both instinctual and a strategist though I would say you rely more on that strategic side of yourself rather than an instinctual, but it's there as well.'

His smirk widened ever so slightly, as he stared at her. 'You are correct Miss Potter.' He held her gaze for a little longer before turning back to the classroom.

'Turn to chapter one of your books, until I think you have a thorough understanding of the fundamentals of magic I will not allow you to practice anything in the classroom, the quicker you learn the boring stuff, the quicker you are able to practice. Read chapter one and make notes that you feel are important, that relate to the chapter as well as your understanding of magic. I want silence, are we clear?'

For half an hour he had them writing notes and reading the first chapter, and as much as it was a bore, it was also necessary. She knew that, after all it was only the second day of class and they barely knew much magic, it was something that was happening in all their classes at the moment.

After reading the first chapter and making notes, he set about doing a demonstration on some of the spells that they would be learning within the year; that had been much more interesting and had held everyone's attention. Even if they were something that was for first years only, to their minds the magic was impressive and seemed to be so far out of reach before they would reach that level of perfection. After the demonstration he set homework, setting each person a single spell they had to research and find out what exactly the cause and effect was, as well as the incantation, for their double lesson on Thursday they could very well be able to practice it for real as well. Some people had the same spell as others, while others varied. Both Ron and Hermione had ended up getting the same spell; the Disarming Spell, while she had gotten the Shield Charm and from the sounds of things it looked like it would be a difficult spell to cast, but she was always eager for a challenge.

**Friday 6th September**

'You don't have to be quiet so smug you know?' Hermione said softly as she poured milk on her cereal Friday morning.

'I'm sorry, it's not very nice of me, but it was such a buzz, I mean ok so I didn't cast it as strongly as it should have been, and it didn't even hold under the one spell, Riddle cast at me, which bloody hurt by the way. But still I was able to cast the shield spell.' She smiled at her friend as she buttered her toast.

Thursday lesson had been somewhat a success. She had handed in her first assignment for the man and had actually managed to successfully cast her spell, though she was right in saying it wasn't as strong as it should have been and didn't even last under the stinging hex, Riddle had sent her, which hurt but was certainly not the worst pain she had ever felt. But still she had successfully cast the spell and after the disappointment of something clearly holding her back in their Transfiguration lesson, it was a much needed high. Granted no one else had been quite as successful, and one thing she was beginning to learn about Hermione, was when it came to education she was very competitive, which wasn't a bad thing unless she became a sore loser.

'Professor Riddle.' Hermione corrected

Hallie rolled her eyes. 'Besides which, you were the only one in Transfiguration who almost changed their needle into a match.'

'But I didn't transfigure it completely.'

'Yes that may be the case but it is only our first week Hermione, they don't expect us to be perfect and a partial transfiguration is still brilliant, and just because you didn't make it perfect, does not mean in anyway shape or form Hermione Granger that you do not belong here.'

'How?' Hermione's brown eyes were wide as they stared at her, in complete surprise.

'I'm good at reading people.'

'Fine, be a girl of mystery, see if I am bothered.' Hermione sighed loudly

'It keeps things spiced up around here.' She smirked,

'Of course, how could going to a school for magic need any more spicing up?' Hermione laughed, before taking another mouthful of her breakfast.

'Life needs to be interesting in all areas Hermione, not just in learning magic.' She replied, before taking a bite out of her toast.

Ron had just entered the Great Hall and was making headway straight towards them, she could still see the end of his hair was still damp, which meant he had rushed to get to food. Ronald Weasley loved his food and gods help anyone who got in the way of it.

'Why didn't you wait for me?' he demanded as he sat down next to her, already reaching to put sausages on his plate.

'Good morning Ron.' Hallie smiled, 'I was hungry and Neville said you were in the shower. I knew you were perfectly capable in finding your own way down here and didn't need me to hold your hand, besides its only twenty to eight, you have plenty time so don't rush.'

'Still could have waited.' He mumbled through his food.

Hermione sniffed and opened her mouth to say something.

'Don't. It is far too early in the morning for the both of you to start bickering. You are both my friends and you need to deal with that fact. Ron, enjoy your food and try not to choke on it, Hermione love what do we have this morning?'

'Double Potions with the Slytherins, I thought you knew that since you already have the right books.' Hermione answered automatically,

'I know, but I did successfully distract you didn't it?' she smiled, before taking another bite.

'You really need to stop doing that.'

'I wonder what Potions will be like? Snape is the Head of Slytherin right?'

'Yes he is and the youngest Potions Master in the last century to get his Masters.' Hermione replied almost admiringly.

'Fred said he is a bias git.' Ron added, before taking another large bite of food. He wasn't quite as bad as eating as Dudley, but it was a close call in her opinion.

'Fred also said the sorting ceremony hurt a lot as well. I'm not saying he isn't but I think it will be something we have to discover for ourselves, besides which I have the impression that the man doesn't like me.'

'How could you possibly know that?' Hermione asked, sounding shocked at the thought.

'From the death glares he sends my way.' Hallie shrugged, 'or maybe I'm just paranoid. Either way it sounds like fun.'

'Bloody mental you are.'

'I know and isn't it so much fun.' She grinned, before sipping her pumpkin juice, it was an acquired taste that was for sure, but it was growing on her.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars around the walls.

Once again she found herself in the middle of Ron and Hermione. The difference this time was that the Slytherins were already in their seats by the time the Gryffindors had arrived and they were looking even smugger than they did for DADA, if that was possible. Either way she chose to ignore it and concentrated on the front of the classroom.

Professor Snape soon swept into the classroom and an eerie silence filled the room as he began to take the register.

'Ah yes,' he said softly, 'Miss Potter our new celebrity.'

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black; they were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 'As there is little foolish wan-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

Hallie could sense Hermione's excitement; she was practically bursting at the seams with energy. Hallie was incredibly surprised she wasn't actually jumping up and down, most likely wanting to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead. It was an interesting speech that was one thing.

'Miss Potter!' Snape said suddenly. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Hallie met his black eyes with her own, he was testing her, wanting her to make a mistake and prove that she was nothing more than a worthless attention seeking brat. She wasn't sure why she got that impression but she did. Either way it made her almost as determined to prove him wrong as it did to prove herself to Riddle.

'Drought of Living Death sir' She replied calmly, not even flinching when his glare intensified. Snape certainly seemed surprised and his dark eyes quickly turned on to Hermione, glaring at her. Almost as if he suspected she had given Hallie the answer.

'Very good Potter, let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

'You get that from the stomach of a goat. It protects from most poisons right?'

'Lucky guess Potter. Let's see if it is more than luck. What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?'

'They are the same plant sir, otherwise known as aconite.'

'Clearly you actually bothered to pick up a text book before coming here, Miss Potter.' He said before turning onto the rest of the class. 'Well why aren't the rest of you writing this down.' Snape snapped.

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticising almost everyone except Malfoy, who he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class were standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain s angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

'Idiot boy!' Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. 'I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?'

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

'Take him to the hospital wing,' Snape spat at Seamus. 'And five points from Gryffindor.'

Needless to say the Gryffindors as a whole were more than grateful when Potions was over, Hallie doubted very much that the rest of the Gryffindors were able to handle Snape's harshness and quite a few of them looked close to tears as they scurried out.

* * *

><p><strong>6:30 pm<strong>

Severus Snape poured himself his fourth glass of firewhisky more than grateful that the weekend had arrived as he sunk back into his armchair. For the next two days he could avoid the students and his colleagues at all costs, and wallow in his privet quarters. The first week of the school term was always hard but this year was harder than usual and it all centred around one green eyed student.

He took a sip of his drink with a heavy sigh as the golden liquid burned the back of his throat. Kneading his forehead with one hand his mind wondered to the beginning of the week and the first time he had seen her, sitting on the stool waiting to be sorted. His heart had clenched at the sight of her and he was soon swept away in memories, losing himself in them. _Haunted, _would be the correct word really, haunted by the pain, haunted by his mistakes, by his past and the woman he loved and betrayed. And now…now he had to teach that woman's daughter who shared the same emerald green eyes and the same smile, despite looking so much like the swine who fathered her.

He downed the rest of the glass before quickly refilling it. The first lesson of actually teaching her had been a disaster. The moment he had met her eyes with his own he had to look away, look away with shame and disgust because for a brief moment he felt like he was once again looking into the eyes of _Lily,_ and he feared what would have happened if their eyes had remained connected. What secrets would he have spilled, what heart full apologise would he have uttered. Not that it would have mattered either way, nothing he said or did would ever bring her back or be given forgiveness especially from her, not that he wanted it. He told himself firmly…she was exactly like her father, arrogant and obnoxious thinking she was a cut above the rest solely for her fame. _But __she __did __answer __all __his __questions __correctly, __she __answered __them __without __hesitating __and __she __had __met __him __head __on i__n __his __challenge, __maybe __she __was __more __of __her __mother__'__s __child. _A voice that sounded awfully like Lily's argued in his mind. But he couldn't think like that. He needed to hate her, he wanted to hate her. Because hating her was so much easier than trying to repent for his mistakes. Hating her for her father was easier than loving her for her mother and the eventuality that those green eyes would once again turn on him with a look of disgust, betrayal and hate when the truth of his part in her parents deaths came to light, he wasn't sure he would be able to survive that look for a second time, for those eyes to look at him just like her mothers had so many years ago.

He took another sip of his drink. He was drowning, drowning in pain, anger and regret. But it was no more than he deserved, and in the safety of his rooms he would allow himself this one moment of weakness if nothing else.

'I wasn't aware that the first week had been that difficult Severus; for you to turn to drink so eagerly, what is that you're fifth?' A voice asked from the shadows.

Severus felt his whole body stiffen; there was only one person in the castle that could possibly get past his wards and despite what many thought it wasn't Albus Dumbledore.

'My Lord.' He whispered softly, rising to his feet and bowing respectively in the direction he could feel the presence of the man.

The voice chuckled softly to himself before stepping out of the shadows.

'Such formality old friend when there is just the two of us, I am surprised. Even though I know you want to do nothing more than curse me to an inch of my life for daring to disturb your….' He paused sneering the last word 'Mourning.'

Severus watched cautiously as Tom Riddle half circled around him before quickly changing the direction. The man who had two faces, to the world he was Tom Riddle, Deputy Headmaster and Defence Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as being Lord Slytherin and one of the most powerful men in Britain. But to an incredibly small number of Death Eaters, in fact he could count the amount on one hand and still have fingers left to spare, he was also known as Lord Voldemort the heir of Grindelwald. Not many knew that the two men were one and the same. In fact only three Death Eaters and Grindelwald knew his true identity; the rest presumed that the two men were separate people, as did Dumbledore and everyone else.

'Rise Severus,' Tom ordered Severus stood straight and watched the man in front of his carefully; waiting for any sign that he was going to be punished or cursed himself. 'The old man wanted to check on you. He was concerned at your absence at dinner. But I offered to instead. He does after all like to meddle in things that are not his concern.'

He gulped the remaining liquid down before placing the glass on the table, well aware that his Lord was watching him in amusement.

'Albus does not know when to leave well enough alone.' Severus hissed in annoyance.

'Indeed, but after all he does want to keep an eye on his leashed pet. His trained spy it wouldn't do to lose you now that she is within the school, especially since you are the only one he has within our ranks.'

'My Lord, I am only his spy on your orders.'

'I know' Tom shrugged, unconcerned by the fact his tone to Severus almost sounded like an accusation, an accusation that he would dare betray him. He didn't move a muscle. He couldn't risk it, if the Dark Lord thought he had truly betrayed him then he would be dead before the day was out. Despite that not being the case, he was loyal to the dark; he was loyal to him. To the man he had pledged himself to follow so many years ago out of love and loyalty, a man he admired. Grindelwald though was another matter altogether, but those were dangerous thoughts, thoughts that he pushed aside quickly.

'It must be difficult for you, having the child of the man you hated and the woman you loved child within this walls. Especially with her eyes.'

'You know, then Tom?' he replied, barely managing to keep the panic from his voice. His Lord was aware that he loved a muggleborn, it might as well have sealed his death that very instant.

'Know, yes I know Severus, I am surprised you think I didn't. I am well aware how you begged for Grindelwald to show Lily Potter mercy when he went to kill them, Gelert took great delight in telling me that. I am surprised though that you still loved her even after everything and that you still do today. But then your love for her does work in our favour. Dumbledore played right into our hands because of your love, despite him forcing an unbreakable vow onto you, but it couldn't be helped.'

He bowed his head again not daring to make eye contact.

'There are a few who whisper though Severus, whisper that you are truly loyal to Dumbledore, I admit I had my doubts to begin with, especially when you first started working here as well. But you have never once uttered to Dumbledore my true identity'

'I am loyal to you: I am loyal to the dark' Severus answered; he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. One wrong move now could very well result in his death. Lord Voldemort was not known to be merciful on those who betrayed him. But from the beginning there had always been difference on opinions on who was loyal to whom. Some where only loyal to Grindelwald, others Voldemort and others again played it safe, by being loyal to both. Having two masters was never easy, especially when their orders could often contradict each others.

'But you were never loyal to Grindelwald.'

'I followed him on your orders.'

'As did a great many Death Eaters, though there were some where it was the other way round, but that is another matter.'

'Is something wrong Tom?' he asked, his Lord was never normally this forthcoming with information nor did he ideally chatter.

'We must tread more carefully now that Potter is in the school Severus. Dumbledore must never suspect where your true loyalties lie. Has his plans for her changed?' Tom replied almost with a hint of irritation in his voice and dare he even think it weariness.

'Not that he has said, but they could do in due time. He still intends to use her as a pawn and weapon against the Dark One.'

'And in turn us as well.'

'The prophecy made no mention of the heir from what I heard.'

'Perhaps, but I hardly see Dumbledore allowing me to remain and working against him.'

'What would you have me do?'

'I intended to give you orders Severus that will in no way shape or form contradict with the vow you made with Dumbledore.'

Severus wasn't able to keep the surprise off his face from the smirk that crossed Tom's lips.

'Don't seem so surprised, Potter, despite your general feelings of her which I do believe are clouded by your hate for her father is a well of untapped potential. I have every desire to tap into that power and bend it to my will to do that I need her alive for now…or at least until she proves to have outlived her usefulness. Besides I doubt very much that he will find a willing pawn, and it would prove entertaining watching him attempt to rein her in, very entertaining.' Tom smirked slightly

'And what will my part be.'

'Simple, you are to do everything within your power to ensure that she comes to no harm other than by my hand.'

'As you command My Lord' he bowed his head in acknowledgement.

'Oh and Severus!'

He looked up seeing his master give him a peculiar look.

'From what I can remember of Lily, Potter is more like her mother than her father.'

And with those parting words his Lord left the room as silently as he had entered them and Severus couldn't help but pour himself a sixth glass of firewhisky, consequences be damned. Voldemort was who he was loyal to by choice, Dumbledore he was bound to by vow and the Potter brat he was bound to by both loyalty and duty, and what he felt he owed to a woman who died almost ten years ago and the love he had for her, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 8th September; Hogwarts: <strong>

A gentle warm breeze brushed softly against her face and twirled with a few strands of hair that had fallen lose from when she had pulled it back earlier. It was nice and refreshing and certainly a welcoming break from the stuffy air of the castle. The sun was shining and the day was warm in general and it was the perfect opportunity in Hallie's mind to take a walk outside and relish in the sun. Of course she wasn't the only one that had opted to do that considering that it was a Sunday afternoon, but she was relatively alone considering that Hermione had hidden herself away in the library for whatever reason and Ron had opted to stay behind and play chess with the lads from his dorm. Today neither idea had appealed to her so she had decided on a walk simply to clear her head and get some much craved alone time.

She was a solitary person both by choice and of lack of choice at number four Privet Drive and it was certainly taking an effort to get used to being around so many people that were A) being nice to her and trying to be friends and B) just in general being around other people all day every day. She was used to a small amount of space that was solely hers where no one had ever visited or wanted to for that matter. The forced group activities that had happened in primary school had always been done under protest on both sides of the fence. It wasn't that she didn't like people, _who __am __I __kidding __I __don__'__t l__ike __people_, she mused_,_ she just wasn't used to the massive amounts of attention she was receiving off everyone and it was unnerving. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

Regardless it was nice to have some alone time and enjoy the fresh air. In fact she was feeling quite happy if she was going to be honest. She had finally gotten her bearings of Hogwarts to the point where she was no longer relaying on Hermione and not getting lost, it seemed that Hogwarts was very much alive with magic, magic that felt familiar and called to her like a lost friend though she wasn't sure why, but the castle's magic always seemed to lead her in the right direction when she eventually started listening to the feelings she was getting instead of ignoring it. It may have been cheating but she wasn't going to turn down help that was being offered to her at least not when it was being offered from a building that was over a thousand years old and had probably seen so much pass its walls and most likely wouldn't betray her like a person would.

Hallie paused in her stride and observed her surroundings. There was no denying it, Hogwarts and the grounds on which it seated itself was a beautiful place, her eyes gazed out across the lake that glistened like moving jewels in the sun, standing out in comparison to the green leaves of the trees that surrounded it. _Yep __an __incredibly __beautiful __place __indeed._ Unpacking her bag by her side she pulled out a small drawing pad and pencil and set about to work. Drawing was something she enjoyed, had always enjoyed. She loved art; loved making it and it had been the one class in primary school she had always done her best in despite the fury it caused with the Dursleys. It was the one thing she had always refused to restrain herself with. To her it didn't matter if she was very good or not, she drew for her and not for anyone else. She wouldn't let anyone else see her sketch pad anyway so it didn't matter.

She looked at the scenery in front of her for a few minutes, taking in every tiny detail before setting about to work for as long as she could, well for as long as the light lasted anyway.

She had completely lost track of the time one minute it had been sun high in the sky, the next it was a beautiful sunrise crossing the sky looking like a blazing fire. She had spent too long there, not that she regretted it, but the drawing wasn't finished. It meant that she would have to come back again so she could finish it.

'Ye ok there Hallie?'

Hallie blinked as she looked up at the intruder, and kept looking until she fell into dark eyes that were full of warmth. _Hagrid?_ She was sure that was what Riddle called him.

'I'm fine thank you Hagrid, just observing the scenery and lost track of time.' She smiled

'Beautiful place Hogwarts, ain't no place like it anywhere else'

'I think you might be right there Hagrid.'

'Don't know if anyone has told ye this before Hallie, but ye have ye're mother's eyes. Last time I saw ye before Hogwarts was when ye were a tiny baby. But ye parents would be proud of ye now like, all grown up. It is a mighty shame, there deaths' he sniffed loudly.

Hallie smiled at the giant, 'Did you know them?'

'Ah, I did. I spent quite a bit of time chasing yer dad out of the forest, mind you those Weasley Twins could give ye dad and his friends a run for their money. Yer mother though, she was a gentle soul kind to everyone she met, though her anger flared when ye father was concerned.'

'Really.'

'Why, don't ye come an have a cup of tea with me? Ye can tell me all about your first week and I will tell you a bit more about ye parents.'

'Thank you.' she wasn't exactly sure why she accepted his offer but she did. For some reason despite his general size Hagrid did appear on her radar as threatening. In fact he reminded her more of Roald Dahl's "Big Friendly Giant".

Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. Next to it was a medium size vegetable patch which from the looks of things had large pumpkins starting to grow now; by the time Halloween arrived they would be enormous. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

'I warn ye now, Fang gets a little excited, but he is as harmless as a kitten.'

'Fang?'

But Hagrid didn't need to answer if the whines and scratches at the wooden door were anything to go by. Fang it seemed was Hagrid's pet dog and he was an enormous black boarhound. Hagrid managed to get hold of his collar and was pushing him back so the both of them could enter the hut.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were handing from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

'Make yerself at home.' Hagrid waved, letting go of Fang who bounded straight at her and started licking her ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

'So how was ye first week.'

'It was ok.'

'Made any friends?'

'Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione though has hidden away in the library and Ron is playing chess, I wanted some fresh air.

'I don't blame ye, nothing like a bit of fresh air.' Hagrid answered, while pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke her tooth, but she pretended to enjoy them as she told him about the rest of her first week. Fang rested his head lazily on her knee and drooled all over her robes, but she didn't mind. He was by so far the nicest dog she had met.

Hallie told Hagrid about Snape's lesson but Hagrid told her not to worry about it, and that Snape and Riddle hardly liked any of the students.

'But he seemed to really hate me!'

'Rubbish! Why should he?'

But Hallie wasn't fooled. She had learnt to recongnise hate as easily as it was to for her to breath. Snape hated her, there was no mistaking that, it didn't bother her so much, but she was curious as to why? After all she hadn't done anything to him that would cause such hate to manifest. _But __then __she __didn__'__t __necessarily __have __to __do __anything __to __cause __such __hate __did __she? __Her __family __hated __her __for __breathing, __but __that __was __mostly __due __to __the __fact __that __she __was __capable __of __magic, __but __again __it __was __out __of __her __hands. __Did __Snape __hate __her __for __something __she __had __no __control __over?_

As Hagrid ranted loudly about Filch and his cat, Hallie's attention was caught by a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet one of the wizarding papers:

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31st July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. _

'_But __we__'__re __not __telling __you __what __was __in __there, __so __keep __your __noses __out __if __you __know __what__'__s __good __for __you,__' __said __a __Gringotts __spokes __goblin __this __afternoon._

Hallie's mind was racing. Ron had mentioned a break-in had been all over the paper on the train journey to Hogwarts and Hallie couldn't help but be concerned, what would this mean for her? Would the Goblins ask her for assistance or something else? She inwardly snorted what assistance could she possibly offer to an investigation she was eleven for goodness sake, however she was a friend of the Goblin Nation and from what little information she had been able to learn so far about the true meaning of that she would have to give aid should they ask it, despite how impossible it may seem. But at the back of her mind she couldn't help but get a nagging feeling that she was missing something. The break-in had happened on the same day she and Riddle were there, the same day she had ended up becoming a friend of the Goblin Nation. Was that a coincidence? She didn't think so. _The __vault __had __been __emptied __that __s__ame __day._ Riddle had been picking up a package for the Headmaster as well, he had let that slip, but had it actually happened since she had fallen into magical exhaustion.

_Also I am here to collect a package for the Headmaster._ It was a puzzle, and one that was in fact turning in her mind. Package made it seem like one item was collected. Collect one item from a vault and you then had an emptied vault on the same day, but if that was the actual case and not one big coincidence, which she had very little faith in, where was it now? And did both Riddle and Dumbledore suspect that something like that would actually happen and that was why it was moved. Too many questions and few answers, but despite how curious she was over it; it really wasn't any of her business unless the Goblins did ask for her help, and then…well then she would have to do what she could for them.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Big thank you for my reviewers and those that added me on alerts and favourites. So far this is my longest chapter I have written and has been sitting and waiting to be uploaded for the last day. I have finally gone over it one last time just to make sure it was as good as it can get.

I will let you decided whether it is or not, but I have to admit I did have fun writing this chapter.

Warning! I have already updated this chapter today but I somehow missed a line that hadn't had the spaces put in. So I am correcting it now. For those who have already read this chapter I apologise for those who haven't, it has been corrected.

Enjoy xx

Chapter 6

Flying, Detention and Forbidden Corridors

Two weeks into the school term a notice was pinned up in the Gryffindor common room that made all the first years groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday – and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

'Typical,' Ron said darkly 'Just what we need. Even more time with the Slytherins.'

'It might not be that bad.' Hallie replied, she had been looking forward to learning how to fly but Ron made it sound like the world had ended because they would be learning with the Slytherins; not that that was particularly off putting in anyway.

'And what happens if we make a fool of ourselves…especially in front of the likes of Malfoy.' Ron muttered.

'You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself.' Hermione added looking up from the book she was reading.

'No one asked you, bloody-know-it-all.' Ron hissed back angrily.

'Seriously I am considering locking the two of you in a room together and watch you fight it out. I might even place bets.' The two of them were gradually getting worse and could barely stand the sight of each other. 'And I don't quite get this hate thing you have going on with Malfoy other than being slightly obnoxious he hasn't done anything.'

'He's a Malfoy.'

_And __that __makes __so __much __sense._ Hallie thought, _I __am __so __glad __I __asked._

To be fair though Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot and attempted to lord over everyone else and maybe that was what irritated Ron so much. But he certainly wasn't the only one, especially talking about flying; the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he had spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron was just as bad, but Hallie didn't point it out to him, she really couldn't be bothered dealing with the explosion that would occur: but he like Malfoy would tell anyone who would listen about the time he had almost hit a hang glider on his brother Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly.

On the other hand though you had people that were incredibly nervous, Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one and he was perfectly content in never going near one unless he had no other choice. Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was.

Hallie was more than grateful when Thursday arrived simply so they could get it over and done with. Not that she was unsympathetic to people's fears but the arguments that were breaking out over it was certainly grating on her nerves, especially between Ron and Dean over which was the better sport Quidditch or Football.

So at three-thirty on Thursday afternoon, Hallie, Hermione, Ron and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there and so were twenty or so broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Hallie had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. They all shuffled into their places and Hallie wasn't surprised in the slightest at who she ended up standing opposite of, Malfoy, who was once again watching her like a hawk. She was going to have to talk to him about that, but for now she was willing to hold her tongue.

'Take your places!' Madam Hooch instructed as she walked up the line, ignoring the fact that most of them already had. She was a short woman, with short grey hair that reminded Hallie of ruffled feathers. Her yellow eyes that were like a hawk gazed over them all slowly, assessing them much like a hawk would do searching for prey. The woman was measuring them up and Hallie couldn't help but stand up a little straighter and noticed in amusement that Malfoy did as well. As the woman passed the both of them she caught his grey blue eyes with her own and was surprised when he winked at her. _Just __what __is __the __little __dragon __up __to?_

'Welcome Slytherins and Gryffindors to your first flying lesson.' The witch continued, 'Wands will not be required in this lesson and for the safety of everyone I will ask you to put them to one side, so not only do they not get damaged accidentally but also so we have the minimum temptation to start sprouting of curses at one another. I am well aware of the rivalries between both your houses but let's keep it on the Quidditch pitch and not in my lesson are we clear.'

Hallie reluctantly placed her wand in her bag, she wasn't the only one. The rustle of students moving could be heard. Hermione put the book she had been reading to one side and pushed it back with her foot so it was by her bag.

'Good. Now I want you all to hold your wand hand over your broom,' she began as she finally moved to the front to the class, 'and say Up!'

A chorus of voices gave the command and for a brief second it was almost as if the air vibrated and lit up with magic but as quickly as she blinked it had gone, _was __she __imaging __things?_ It was entirely possible. Hallie was surprised to find her broom in her hand, she hadn't even remembered she had given the command. Looking around she could see that only a few people had been successful though, Malfoy's, Zabini's and one other boy on the Slytherin side. Ron's leapt into the air on his third command. Hermione's though twitched on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, Hallie mused; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

'Good, and not so good. An interesting mix this year I believe.' Madam Hooch stated as she was again walked between the two lines before taking her place at the front of the lines again. For the next five minutes she showed them all how to correctly mount their broom without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Hallie smirked slightly when she stopped in front of Malfoy and corrected his grip before moving on, but from the flash of anger he shot her way Malfoy had seen.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard.' The woman instructed. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –. What are you doing boy!'

Neville's broom was already rising and carrying him along. He clung to it and shrieked. Other students were crying, laughing or cat-calling as was their wont. 'Come back down boy!'

But Neville wasn't in control that much was clear to see, he was gradually rising higher and higher. Hallie could see his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, could see his hands slowly slipping of the broom. In a matter of minutes he would be falling and at that height it could cause considerable amount of damage…possible death.

Hallie wasn't sure why she looked at Malfoy, but she did. He was watching her again and their eyes met, grey blue on green and for a split second an understanding seemed to have crossed between them, she needed to do something, something inside of her was screaming to do something and it wasn't because she needed to play hero but because something she didn't quite have a name for was telling her to, she couldn't let Neville die, not today at least. She wasn't even sure exactly why, but it was there and together they both moved as one. Mounting their brooms and rose into the air.

'Potter! Malfoy! What do you two think you are doing?' Madam Hooch screeched at them, but for that second Hallie was able to ignore it. They had very little time before Neville was going to fall, and thinking was not in the equation, acting was. The air rushed through her hair, and her robes whipped out behind her and it sent a rush of fierce joy she had never felt before her through her. This was amazing, this was easy this was _wonderful!_ She pulled her broomstick up a little higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground.

Malfoy fell in line with her and together they flew towards Neville, for a brief second it was almost as if they were working with one mind towards the same goal. Words didn't pass between them but they knew exactly what the other was going to do before they did it. But it wasn't something she wanted to think on about right now, she had a task that needed to be done and everything else could simply wait.

Her hand wrapped around Neville's wrist just as he lost his grip on the broom, but the added weight pulled them both down and for a second she was almost completely jarred off her broom, until Malfoy had taken the other hand with his own. Working together they managed to launch Neville up until he was safely sitting behind Malfoy on the broom, out of the two of them he had by far more experience to travel with a passenger though she could tell Malfoy was going to complain, surprisingly though he kept silent, whether it was due to the glare she sent his way or not she didn't know.

Hallie should have known things were going to easy though, a small round ball slipped out of Neville's pocket and he almost fell off trying to grab it, but Malfoy managed to steady the both of them. It took her a split second to make her decision before she was zooming off after the fallen item at a speed that excited her. Flying gave her a freedom she had never felt before. She leaned forward pointing her broom handle down – wind whistled in her ears, mingled with the screams of people watching – she stretched out her hand…

'Pull up Potter!' a yelled filled the air, but who's voice it was she couldn't tell.

…a foot away from the ground she caught it, just in time to pull her broom straight, and she toppled gently onto the grass with the round ball clutched safely in her fist.

'HALLIE POTTER!'… 'POTTER!'

Hallie didn't even need to turn around at those voices she recongnised them to well Professor McGonagall her Head of House and Professor Riddle. Luck was really against her today.

She turned to face the two storming Professors and it took all the will power she had not to step back. Professor McGonagall had an unreadable expression on her face but it didn't look pleasant that was for sure. Riddle on the other hand was another matter all together. His eyes were crimson and she now knew she hadn't imagined it at Diagon Alley, they were actually crimson and he was radiating anger in a way that made her uncle look like the Easter Bunny when he was angry. It was in that moment that it became even more cemented in her thoughts why people feared this man and for the first time in a long time she felt fear filter through her. Magic swirled around him like an angry hurricane, whipping at everything in sight and striking out. Nothing stood a chance in its path and whether subconsciously or not the other students instantly stepped out of his way, even Professor McGonagall seemed to let him take the lead. Inside Hallie could feel her magic curling even tighter than normal, trying to make itself as small as possible like a submissive animal trying to please the Alpha, and not even the anger at that thought was enough to make her want to fully face it. Normally she could use her anger like a shield and a weapon, not today, her anger had practically evaporated as soon as those crimson eyes met with hers. But she wasn't quivering in fear and to her that was the small battle she had won here.

'What do you think you were doing you stupid child! You could have gotten yourself bloody killed, bad enough that you endangered yourself and another student in helping in the first place when you weren't equipped in handling the situation but then….then you go and pull a stunt like that. Are you suicidal?' Riddle's demanded, his voice was quivering in anger, his face paler than usual, he was standing too close to her though, far too close with his anger and magic so close to the surface.

Hallie couldn't breathe as it suffocated her, heavy and restricting his magic invaded through her without warning and without the gentleness of last time in Diagon Alley. It ripped through her cruelly and she wanted to scream, it wasn't comforting now, it was consuming and punishing, it felt like a raging storm was attacking her from the inside out and she had no defence against it. Burning pain spread through her and her own magic was almost whimpering at the sudden attack, she stepped back instinctively. She had never felt anything like this before, not even the incident with the goblins had felt like this. This was all consuming darkness and it felt like it was eating her up.

'Stop it, stop it, **STOP ****IT!****'**she screamed, well aware that the last had been screeched in Parseltongue.

'**Why you disrespectful brat! I refuse to allow you to be so idiotic, so thoughtless when it comes to your own life. Just because you convinced the Sorting Hat to place you into Gryffindor does not mean that you actually belong there. I refuse to allow you to die by any hand but my own.' **

'Riddle that is enough. Your magic is too close to the surface and it is suffocating her. And not just her, you are affecting all the students. I thought you of all people had better control than this.' Professor McGonagall commanded, but Hallie could barely focus on the woman, she was doing all she could to ensure she still breathed.

She gasped for breath the moment the magic left her, it was as if a dark cloud had moved aside and revealed the sun and she was able to feel the light again, but that didn't mean she could stop her body shivering and it wasn't from the cold. She felt the warm hum of her own magic, spreading through her, soothingly but she still felt as if her insides were on fire. She looked up nervously at the two Professors standing in front of her, McGonagall was clearly concerned looking between both her and Riddle; Riddle was another matter altogether. He was barely keeping control over his magic and the fact that she was able to read that from his face clearly proved how much he was struggling. He was normally a master of control and not an easy man to read and she only knew that from two weeks. Granted it had been two weeks of observing when she could but still. He was still angry and from the glare he was sending her way that much was obvious but his magic was retreating and it seemed to brighten up the area or maybe that was just her imagination.

Looking around at the other students though she could see clearly that she wasn't the only one effected by Riddle's magic, they all looked pale and terrified, even the Slytherins didn't seem to appear as smug as usual some had even collapsed on to the floor, but her eyes found five students standing all of them watching the scene with interest. Hermione's browns eyes were concerned and worried. Malfoy now safely back on the ground seemed even paler than normal but not as surprised or as badly affected like some. Zabini again was watching with interest as to was a Slytherin girl with chocolate brown hair and a Slytherin boy with short spiky brown hair. She would need to learn the names of those two if nothing else, for they like Malfoy and Zabini seemed far too interested in her.

A comforting hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to the two Professors in front of her.

'Are you well Potter?' McGonagall asked

'I'm fine.' She managed to grit out between her teeth.

'Tom I think you need to let me handle the situation from now and take the rest of the day off. You will be unable to teach anyone today with how you're magic is acting.'

'I am perfectly capable of controlling myself, Minerva.' Riddle hissed

'Are you because this scene is telling me otherwise? Your magic lost control and it almost destroyed everything in its path. You are an incredibly powerful wizard Tom, I am aware of that however you do tend to lean more towards the destructive forces when you lose control. As do many powerful wizards and witches.'

'I do not need the history lesson. I am well aware of where my raw magic leans towards. However you are right; I will leave you to deal with her before I lose any more of my composure.' He answered stiffly, his eyes flashing dangerously for a second. Riddle wasn't impressed that McGonagall was dressing him down. 'Detention Potter for this little stunt.'

'I can agree with that punishment though she will not be serving it tonight with you.'

'Very well' Riddle nodded, before looking at her once again, **'****You ****are ****going ****to ****be ****the ****death ****of ****me ****Potter, ****do ****you ****realise ****that.****'**

'I am sorry sir.' She replied meekly, or as meekly as she could manage.

Riddle turned away from her and walked back the way he came, the students kept their heads down as he passed though he did grab Malfoy by the arm and led him off with him.

'Madam Hooch, can you please ensure that all the students check in with Madam Pomfrey, they will most likely need a Calming Draught'

'Of course' the short witch nodded, before turning to rounding up the students.

'Potter come with me.'

Hallie didn't even speak she just followed behind McGonagall as the woman swept along without even looking at her up the front steps, and up the marble staircase inside. Questions were reeling in her mind questions she wanted to ask. She wanted to know exactly what had happened with the magic and with everything, but was almost afraid to do so and bring down another Professors wrath onto her.

'Professor?'

'Yes Potter?' McGonagall replied sharply.

Hallie licked her lips, all of a sudden her throat felt incredibly dry. 'What was that? Out there. I know it was magic, but what exactly was it?'

McGonagall sighed, but she didn't slow her pace down not even for a second and Hallie had to almost jog to keep up.

'It was magic in its rawest form. Or at least as raw as magic can get in a person. Each person has a magical core and through the use of a wand or other focusing tools with training wizards and witches are able to tap into their magical core and use the magic. Subconsciously you can tap into it without a focus, that is how accidental magic happens but there are a rare few that are able to tap into the magical core at will. Professor Riddle happens to be one of these few as is the Headmaster.'

'But what does that mean?'

'I'm coming to that Potter.'

'Sorry.'

'Don't apologise for wanting to learn something.' McGonagall replied, the corner of her lips almost twitching in a smile. 'Magic in its rawest form only really has two directions creation and destruction. It is wild and untameable and incredibly risky in wielding without a focus however those that do can be incredibly powerful. However if a person is capable of wielding it; loses control due to a highly emotional situation or magical exhaustion it can shall we say get away from the person and when it does it very rarely leaves much standing in its wake. Professor Riddle was incredibly close to losing control. He still retained enough to leash it but it was a close call. If he had I doubt Hogwarts would still be standing.'

'But if you were magically exhausted wouldn't that mean you have nothing left to use?'

'The core isn't like that Potter, the magical core is shall we say…energy, it is all around us and can constantly renew itself. Let me use a muggle example to explain and I do mean this in the broadest sense of the word.'

'Ok.'

'Think of the magical core, the energy inside of us as electricity. And the body, the wand as a light bulb. You can use it at will with training, switch it on and off, but it can only be used at a particular percentage, only so much electricity goes into making that light bulb work, however after an extensive period of time eventually the light bulb will need changing. When we sleep our body naturally reenergises us so we are still able to keep going and keep functioning which is shall we say us changing our light bulb. Now what would happen if we were to put more electricity into that one light bulb, more than it could handle naturally.'

'It would blow a fuse.'

'And that's what happens to us, well we don't blow up exactly, but our body, our light bulb says enough is enough and it can't keep going and it falls into exhaustion which is why we sleep for such a long period of time when this happens. It is also why young witches and wizards require more sleep. Our bodies can only handle so much energy, so much magic at one given time before they say enough is enough, using a wand this results in no damage being caused. However if you are able to tap into your magical core without a focus tool and you can do it at will; if you push your body to far the magic doesn't switch off; it is still using you as a conductor and without a will to control it, it runs wild like a storm being unleashed without warning and there is very little that can stop it when it has.'

'But what is the difference between using just your core magic and your wand.'

'You don't use a spell for one, but that isn't the main difference. Using your magical core at will I have been told is more personal, more in touch with the magic around it while using a wand is like having tunnel vision, you only see and feel so much. And though you can see the effects caused by those who use the magical core at will it happens on a much more personal base with attack, as you experienced today. It doesn't just attack your body like curses and hexes do, it attacks your magical core.'

Hallie frowned. That had hurt a lot. 'Can you defend yourself against that?'

'I do not know Potter; I am not someone who has the capability.'

'Mental note, best not make Professor Riddle that angry again.'

'Yes, if the situation wasn't so serious it would be interesting.'

'Why?'

'Professor Riddle isn't one that shows emotion easily Potter, and I do expect this conversation not to be spread around,' the woman paused, giving her a shrewd look. 'Yet your lack of safety caused him distress.'

Hallie couldn't help it, she giggled, but stopped immediately when McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her. 'Sorry Professor, but that was amusing. Personally I feel half the time that Professor Riddle would more than happily strangle me just to ease his mind.'

'Indeed. Wait here Potter.'

Professor McGonagall had stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.

'Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?'

_Wood?_ Wasn't there a Gryffindor student called wood, or was this code for some form of punishment. Granted she had a feeling that Riddle would make her suffer when she eventually went to detention with him.

Wood did in fact turn out to be a person, a burly fifth year Gryffindor boy, who looked just as confused as she felt.

'Follow me, you two,' McGonagall said before marching off up the corridor. Wood looked curiously at her.

'In here.'

Professor McGonagall had pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.

'Out, Peeves!' she barked, Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two of them.

'Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood – I've found you a Seeker.'

Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.

'Are you serious, Professor?'

'Absolutely.' She replied crisply. 'The girl's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. And that was after helping a student that was having difficulty with a broom. Was that your first time on a broom Potter?'

Hallie nodded silently.

'She caught that thing in her hand after a fifty-foot dive,' Professor McGonagall told Wood. 'Didn't even scratch herself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.'

Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once. 'Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?' he asked excitedly.

'Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team,' Professor McGonagall explained.

'She's just the build for a Seeker, too,' said Wood, now walking around Hallie and staring at her. 'Light —speedy — we'll have to get her a decent broom, Professor — a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say.'

'I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened _in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…Or Riddle for that matter.'

Well that certainly looked to be intriguing, it would irritate both Snape and Riddle, Hallie inwardly smiled, before groaning contemplating Riddle's reaction so soon after the near miss barely moments ago.

Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Hallie.

'I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.' Then she suddenly smiled.

'Your father would have been proud,' she said. 'He was an excellent Quidditch player himself.'

**Thursday 19th September; Hogwarts**

**6:00 pm**

'You're joking.' Ron exclaimed for what must have been the seventh time since she had told him.

'No, I am not joking.' She replied. It was dinnertime by the time she had caught up with both Ron and Hermione. They along with the rest of the first years in Gryffindor had only just been let out of the Hospital Wing. She had just finished telling them what had happened when she had left with Professor McGonagall. Ron had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he had forgotten all about it. Hermione was barely keeping her disgust of her face at him but for once Ron didn't seem to notice, and for that Hallie was grateful. The last thing she needed right now was an argument between the two of them, especially with this headache that she had.

'Seeker?' he said. 'But first years never – you must be the youngest house player in about –'

' – a century.' Hallie finished for him, sipping at her pumpkin juice and taking a small mouthful of jacket potato. 'Wood told me.'

Ron was amazed, impressed. It was written across his face as he sat and gaped at Hallie.

'Oh snap out of it and stop gaping at her like an idiot.' Hermione snapped. It seemed she too had finally had enough of Ron's staring.

'Lay off.' Ron snapped back.

'Seriously don't. I am not in the mood.' Hallie winced as she rubbed a hand across her forehead.

'Are you ok Hallie, you didn't go to the Hospital Wing like the rest of us did and I am pretty sure you got a much stronger dose than we did, of whatever it was…'

'Magic, it was magic in its rawest form.' Hallie answered 'and I am fine. Are you guys ok?'

'We're fine. Some of the others were worse off though.' Hermione replied, though Hallie noted the concern didn't leave her eyes.

'Speak for you self. I have never been so scared in my life. Riddle, why he is still teaching I don't know…but whatever he is capable of is terrifying. He could have killed us.'

'He wouldn't have killed us.' Hallie muttered, though personally she had her doubts, after all hadn't he in fact said that she would only die by his hand. If that wasn't a threat she didn't know what was.

'It was dark, evil. It turned my stomach, is what it did…I mean how twisted does someone have to be to be capable of that. Riddle is nothing more than a dark bastard and I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't a supporter of Grindelwald after all he is the Lord of Slytherin.'

'Shut up Ron!' Hallie hissed, her head snapping towards the red head, she knew she was glaring at him, but she didn't care. Ron flinched back from her. 'Just shut up about it ok.'

She didn't miss the look that Hermione shot her, but she was saved from having to explain why she defended their teacher by the twins' sudden arrival. She liked the twins, they made her laugh.

'Well done.' George said in a low voice. 'Wood told us. We are on the team – Beaters.'

'I tell you, we are going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year.' Fred stated. 'We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Hallie, Wood was almost skipping when he told us.'

'She's more than good, she's bloody brilliant.' Ron added, with a grin. He was clearly trying to get back into her good graces again.

'Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school.'

'One of these days you are going to have to show me those.' Hallie smiled,

'Of course fair princess, how could we possibly deny you such a thing. All you need do is ask.' George bowed playfully at her, while Fred winked.

'Yeah, yeah.'

'Anyway, catch you later. See you.'

'Do you really think they know how to leave the school?' Hermione asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

'Probably though I wouldn't worry about it too much.' Hallie replied taking another bite of her food, her eyes glancing up at the High Table. She had noticed that Riddle was absent as to was the Headmaster and she couldn't help but feel a little grateful for that, the more time passed until she actually had to face him again the better for her because at then she would have a chance to prepare herself in facing his anger again.

**Friday 20th September; Hogwarts**

Detention! It wasn't something she was unfamiliar with, she had had quite a few in Primary School but they often involved a missed playtime or not being allowed to be involved in a certain activity that was classed as fun rather than educational. Hallie had a feeling that detention with Riddle was going to be very different, possibly involving her tragic death, but then again maybe she was giving herself too much credit in how irritating he found her. From the sounds of things, he was irritated by everyone. _Who __am __I __kidding __that __is __a __weak __reassurance __that __he __won__'__t __kill __you. __He __was __bloody __pissed __off __with __you __yesterday __and __he __will __probably __still __be __pissed __off __with __you __today._

Hallie mentally sighed as she made her way to Riddle's office. Whatever happened she would try and keep control over her tongue tonight, the last thing she wanted was a repeat of yesterday because quite frankly that had been the scariest bloody thing to happen her to date and she now felt that Riddle had to be handled like a dangerous animal. Not something to poke at under any circumstances.

Hallie eyed the door to Riddle's office; all thoughts of Quidditch and flying had long left her mind. She had to survive the detention first before she could bask in the fact she would be flying again.

Unlike most Professors, Riddle's office was not found near his classroom on the second floor. Instead his office and she supposed his privet quarters were found in a privet part of the dungeons. Nowhere near the route that was used regularly to get to Potions classroom, but then she guessed the dungeons were bigger than they first seemed.

Gathering up what little courage she could muster she raised her fist to knock on the door and waited patiently.

'Enter.'

Hallie swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed open the door so she could slip inside. The office wasn't what she had been expecting. There were no dead bodies hanging from the ceiling and certainly no torture weapons in sight. Instead it was rather simplistic. A large mahogany coloured desk was positioned in the centre of one wall, in front of a large bookcase that was full from floor to ceiling. To the left of the bookcase was a portrait of a man dressed in clothes that would have easily fitted into ten or eleven centuries ago if not longer, standing proudly and with an air of arrogance. He had the same coloured eyes that Riddle had and his black hair was far longer. In front of the desk were two seats and much smaller desks, clearly used for the purpose of detentions and whatever else was required. On the wall to Hallie's right was a large open fire, the fireplace made from the same dark wood as that of the desk. The fire was crackling away and taking the chill away from the dungeon air, but what held her attention was what lay in front of the fire. A large snake. Curled up and fast asleep from the looks of things. _The __man __had __a __pet __snake, __go __figure!_

'Sit down Potter, it isn't polite to dawdle.' Riddle snapped from his seat, not even bothering to look up as he marked work.

'You have a pet snake.' She announced stupidly.

'I thought we had already established I was a Parseltongue, it is only fitting that I have a familiar I can communicate with.'

'So not a pet then?' Hallie asked with a raised eyebrow. There was a difference between pets and familiars? She would have to find out what exactly.

'No, Nagini very much comes and goes as she pleases. As long as she doesn't hurt any of the children Dumbledore does not have a problem with that and the students have learnt to avoid her, especially when she is shedding.'

'She's beautiful.'

'And I am sure she will appreciate that. Sit down Potter; you haven't come to gawk at my snake.'

'Right detention,' Hallie muttered before finally taking a seat at the desk furthest away from the sleeping snake. She may think it was pretty, but that didn't mean she was under any illusion that the snake wasn't harmful. Knowing Riddle she was probably deadly. It would be just his type of humour to have a poisonous snake around children.

'Do you know why you are here?'

'Because I am a suicidal idiot.' Hallie replied, finally giving Riddle her full attention, part of wished she hadn't. The man didn't look impressed with her statement.

'You are seriously testing my patients Potter!' Riddle hissed. Yep caution had just been thrown into the wind, why was it this one person made her forget the years of survival traits she had learnt at the Dursleys in a matter of seconds, she wasn't sure of the reason but somehow he did. 'Your stunt on the broom yesterday could have damn well gotten you killed. I vaguely remember you saying you liked to live dangerously, but suicidal tendencies do not become you. Maybe you are more Gryffindor that I had first thought.'

'What could have possibly made you think I was anything but a Gryffindor, Professor?' she asked with a smile.

'Contrary to most Potter, I am not easily fooled by your innocent act. I know full well you should be in Slytherin, and so do you.'

'Who said it's an act.'

'I will pretend you didn't say that. You will need to work on your lying before you fool me.'

'Isn't that slightly hypocritical of you Professor you're basically giving me permission to lie to you as long as I do it well enough.'

'I can safely say that will be a long time coming.' He paused, as if thinking of the punishment that she would undergo. 'I want you to write lines.'

'Lines?'

'I have warned you in the past I do not like repeating myself.' He sneered at her

'I heard you, I'm just surprised, considering you nearly killed me yesterday and now today you are making me write lines. Seems a little unbelievable.'

Two glass objects on a shelf suddenly smashed loudly and all Hallie could do was stare. Yep, suicidal, she was totally that. _You__'__re __poking __a __dangerous __animal __with __a __stick._

'I do not have to explain myself to you, now or ever Potter.'

_A really dangerous animal!_

'What lines shall I write, sir and how many am I to write?'

'I will not put my life in unnecessary danger.' He paused before smirking ever so slightly, 'and you will write until I am satisfied. Are we clear?'

'Perfectly' she answered through clenched teeth, the man was bloody infuriating. Hallie was well aware of his eyes on her as she searched in her bag for parchment and quill, but she refused to look up again and set about in writing her lines.

She was bored. Writing lines was definitely mind numbing, but then it wouldn't be considered punishment if it was fun, but Hallie was now beyond bored. She had been writing for at least an hour now and was already on her third sheet of parchment. The muscles in her hand were cramping around the quill she was holding it that tightly.

Riddle hadn't even so much as looked at her since setting the tedious task, nor had he spoken a word. His attention firmly fixed on marking whatever work he was marking, if he was indeed marking. From where she was sitting she couldn't see and it was only a guess.

'It's rude to stare.' He announced suddenly, and Hallie could feel her cheeks heat. She hadn't even realised she had been staring at him; the fact she had been caught out was a little embarrassing. She looked back down at her parchment and quickly wrote another line.

'Ask your question Potter, I can hear your brain ticking away from here?'

'Literally or figuratively?' she answered without thinking.

He sighed loudly and she couldn't help but looking up at him. His blue eyes were studying her, almost as if he was trying to figure out what made her tick.

'You really need to learn to control your mouth Potter, speaking without thinking can lead you into a lot of dangerous situations.'

'I know, it's one of my many bad habits.'

'Of that I have no doubt of.' He answered with a small twitch of his lips. _Was __that __a __smile __or __a __smirk?_

'Do you like teaching?'

'Excuse me?' he seemed generally shocked by her question, as if surprised that someone would in fact ask him that question.

'Do you like teaching? I mean I get the impression that the students annoy you, so why do you teach?'

He blinked, and blinked again. 'Yes I like teaching. It annoys me however when a student's potential is wasted due to the lack of effort on their part, or the fact that they take for granted they are going to inherit a large fortune. While an inheritance is all very good, as is the reputation that comes with the family name, it is best to earn respect through your own achievements and ability in becoming the best you are capable of.'

'Shouldn't that be their own choose though?'

'Tell me Potter, would you choose to be weak or to be strong?'

'Strong.' She answered without hesitation. She had known the answer to that question for a long time.

'To live or die?'

'To live.'

'And yet you put yourself in danger yesterday for the sake of another student.'

'It was the right thing to do.'

'But that wasn't your call to make. If I was to ask you right or wrong what would you chose?'

'It should be right.'

'And if right led to your death what then?'

'Then I would have to do everything within my power to ensure I survive.' She replied.

'It was pure luck that you didn't kill yourself. Luck and perhaps natural talent at flying.'

'Is that your way of saying I am a good flier?'

'No.' he snorted 'What you did was irresponsible, and could have resulted in not just your own death but also the death of two other students. Goodness knows why Malfoy sided with you.'

Hallie couldn't answer that, it was a question she had been asking herself as well.

'I couldn't have let Neville die when I had the capability in helping.'

'But it wasn't your responsibility to help Longbottom it was Madam Hooch's. But no, you had to play hero and save everyone. In life Potter, not everyone can be saved and the sooner you accept that the better.'

She didn't answer; she had gotten on the broom to help Neville because it had felt the right thing to do for her. And not only that she had seen a few expectant looks sent her way from the others, she was their heroine and they expected her to save the day and she had to fit the image that everyone else had of her, the Girl Hero; at least until she was sure exactly who was her enemy and who was her friend 'Know your enemy' and all that. Not only that she needed a better understanding of the 'Light' side and the 'Dark' side. Playing hero allowed her in the good graces of those who were light, but while not being the conventional hero allowed the 'Dark' to be curious. But despite what people thought they saw she wasn't a hero, not in the slightest. But she hadn't wanted Neville to die she could admit that to herself. She hadn't wanted him to die and so had done something to prevent that but now…now it worked in her favour because Neville owed her. He owed her his life, he was grateful towards her and from his inability to stop stuttering thanks last night he was well aware of that fact and as heartless as it sounded she may have to one day cash in that favour he owed her. Nothing in life was for free that was something she had learnt long ago a favour for favour was how some people worked, and though she hadn't thought that far ahead yesterday she had acted instinctively she could now think about the advantage she had of the situation.

'You're wrong.'

'Do you truly believe you can save the world, are you that arrogant?' he looked at her with disgust on his face.

'No, the world is as damned as it is and there isn't anything I can do about that. It is a cruel and harsh place and nothing will change that and I wouldn't want to save it even if I could because I understand the world just fine the way it is. But at the same time saving Neville yesterday was the right thing to do. Not because I was playing hero or wanted to be centre of attention, because I couldn't live with myself knowing I hadn't tried. I am perfectly well aware that people die and I can more than accept that fact, but it didn't feel right to stand by and do nothing and as we already know I am someone who acts on their instincts.'

'It is a fact of life Potter. There will always be those who are strong and those who are weak. Those who are weak need to learn to defend themselves or they will get nowhere in life.'

'Do you honestly believe that?' she quizzed, trying to get at the very least more insight to the man that puzzled her.

'Yes. This world has no room for people who are weak. Life is harsh, life is cruel and only those who have the strength to do whatever it takes to ensure their survival, no matter how dark, how moral questioning will make it anywhere in life, will survive this world.'

'So you are saying that Neville should have been able to have saved himself.'

'Longbottom should have had the guts to have attempted to save himself without freezing and showing weakness. He should have at least tried to have done something.'

'You are basically saying help those who help themselves. Besides not everybody is able to control their emotions.'

'And that is what makes them weak.' He answered his blue eyes staring intensely at her, she wanted to look away but she didn't because as much as she wanted to she couldn't find it in herself to look away either. It was all very confusing. 'Ask yourself this Potter, in the end if it really had come down to yours of Longbottom's life; who would you have chosen?'

She didn't answer, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know the answer or not. _Was __he __right, __about __it __all?_She didn't have the answer to that.

'I think that is enough Miss Potter, pack up your stuff and make your way back to the Gryffindor tower, hopefully you have learnt your lesson' he said after a moment of silence,

'I'm making no promises sir.' She replied absently as she packed up her ink and quill before handing in her parchment before leaving the office behind. She could feel Riddle's eyes on her though as she left, but she dared not turn back. Her thoughts thinking dark things, she had always claimed she was a survivor, but was she really. When push came to shove would she really be willing to do whatever it takes to ensure she lives. Even if it meant killing someone else? Even if it meant putting her own life, her own safety over another's? Standing by and doing nothing while another person died? She knew the answer, she knew it without even thinking about it and that…scared her? Unnerved her? She would willingly kill to save her own hide; she didn't feel bad about that, but she did feel bad over the fact she didn't feel bad about that fact. It was confusing and once again it was all Riddle's fault. But at the same time, yesterday's stunt felt right to her, something in her gut had been telling her to save Neville so she had and she could live with that, but it was confusing, far too confusing.

* * *

><p>Riddle watched the departing back of the brat who lived to annoy him and almost sighed in relief. There were times he wasn't sure whether he wanted to strangle her to death or simply use the Killing Curse on her. She tried his patience there was no denying that, and it was only his own thoughts reminding him that she had a lot of untapped power that stopped him killing her outright. But then at the moment he did seem to change it back and forth when it came to her, maybe he had changed his mind about killing her again, but then if it proved wrong he could always change it back again.<p>

Mind you all that had almost been undone yesterday. He had never felt such anger towards someone for being so disregarding of their lives, but he had watched her and Malfoy rescue the boy and then watched Potter slowly plummet towards the ground, not even pulling up until the last possible second and for the tiniest second a foreign emotion had crossed his thoughts and that angered him, angered him that she would dare risk her life like that and not bat an eye-lid, anger that she would dare consider that her life would end by any other means but by his hand and anger at her for causing such a thing as concern in him. Concern for her life. It had made him lose all control over his magic for the first time in almost fifty years, the last time had been when he had killed his own father.

But what had been the most surprising thing though was she had stood her ground, she hadn't screamed out in pain like most did when raw magic ripped through them in such away. He knew from experience that it could be either one of the most painful things in the world or the most intimate. What had happened yesterday had been no way gentle or personal, it had been pure rage, wild and terrifying, but she had shown more courage than grown wizards and witches had. And that made him curious, curious at what exactly kind of life did she lead. Maybe all was not perfect in her home as Dumbledore presumed. Dumbledore was an idiot; he presumed he would have a willing pawn, a willing sacrifice to use at his will. That Potter would be Light simply because her family had been Light, but that wasn't the case. Maybe if she had grown up with her parents she would have been, but she hadn't and whatever she had experienced growing up had made Hallie Potter a survivor, someone who would do whatever it took to ensure she lived. She wouldn't show mercy and she would willingly kill. The girl was borderline dark at the age of eleven; it was too good to be true. Yet she still had morals that made he think that she was more Light than Dark. Morals that wouldn't allow her to stand by and do nothing while someone was in danger, morals that could very well lead her down the path of Saviour and the Darks greatest enemy. He just had to ensure that she didn't happen, one way or the other.

He chuckled to himself; things were going to be interesting over the next couple of months, especially now he had planted even more questions in her mind.

'**What ****are ****you ****laughing ****at ****Marvolo?****' **Nagini hissed at him in annoyance, he had learnt over the years that his familiar hated being disturbed when she was soaking up heat.

'**I am laughing at the idiocy of someone who is supposed to be wise.'**

'**The old man again, why you put up with him if he annoys you so I do not understand. I could bite him for you if you like, it would be rather enjoyable and then maybe I will be able to taste his flaming bird.'**

'**A ****Phoenix ****Nagini ****isn****'****t ****going ****to ****stay ****still ****just ****so ****you ****can ****nibble ****at ****it. ****And ****it ****isn****'****t ****time ****for ****Dumbledore ****to ****die ****yet ****but ****when ****it ****is ****it ****will ****be ****at ****my ****hand.****' **He sighed, her fascination with Fawkes would most likely get her seriously injured one of these days, the old man's familiar made it bluntly obvious it hated the snake.

'**And the speaker child? That was her wasn't it?'**

'**Indeed, ****I ****am ****yet ****in decisive, ****the ****situation ****is****…****complicated.****' **It was more complicated than it should have been. He would need to find a way out of that predicament sooner rather than later, perhaps…he could have Lucius work on it for a while. It would certainly keep the man occupied and away from scheming, but he was also reluctant in involving someone else in the situation.

'**You humans complicate things. Life is simple, food, mate and hatchlings, what is complicated about that.'**

'**I am not going into a discussion about the meaning of life with you Nagini.' **

'**You ****were ****distressed ****earlier ****today.****I ****felt ****it****…****it ****was ****disturbing ****my ****sleep. ****Was ****it ****the ****Dark ****One ****again ****or ****something ****else?****' **Nagini could only be talking about one thing, the ever so slight flicker of panic he had disturbingly felt when the child had dived to the ground. But it wasn't because he had been concerned for her, but even that sounded weak in his mind. Fine he had been concerned, concerned that he wouldn't have the pleasure of killing her himself, there that sounded much more befitting of a Dark Lord. If she was to die it would be by his hand not because she had done something stupid.

'**No, ****it ****was ****not ****him.****' **He replied with a sigh, he was certain she intended to give him grey hairs before his time.

'**Then what was it?'**

'**Someone ****was ****doing ****something ****incredibly ****stupid.****' **Tom hated that about Nagini, when she got an idea in her mind she was relentless, especially when she wanted an answer.

'**The hatchling?'**

'**Who?'**

'**The ****Speaker ****child? ****Do ****you ****care ****for ****her ****as ****a ****hatchling?****' **Now that was a disturbing thought.

'**Don't be ridiculous Nagini. She is a puzzle, nothing more.'**

'**If you say so I like her….she called me beautiful.'**

'**Your ****vanity ****knows ****no ****bounds.****'**

Potter was a puzzle, nothing more. He would have to reinforce that issue if Nagini got it into her head to protect her. The snake had after all been protective of him to a certain extent when she had found out he was a speaker.

* * *

><p>Hallie couldn't believe her own stupidity. She had taken a wrong turn, all because she was fretting over her own moral standing and Riddle's haunting words. <em>This <em>_was __totally __his __fault, __bastard!_Well there was no helping it, she would be late for curfew now and if she was found it would result in yet another detention, something she would like to avoid if she could help it.

'Hallie!'

Hallie's head snapped around quickly from the sound of urgency in the voice. Hermione was walking rather hurriedly towards her looking out of breath and frantic and Ron was trailing behind her. Now that was a strange sight, the two of them together by choice.

'Hermione, Ron what are you doing?'

'I was in the library and I lost track of time. We are going to be in so much trouble for being out past curfew, what about you?'

'Held back for detention. What about you Ron?'

'I was on my way down to rescue you from the dungeons.'

'That thought is sweet Ron, but we both would have ended up in even more trouble, he wouldn't have too happy about that.'

'Detention that bad?'

'No, I was writing lines.' She answered

'Bloody git!'

'Weasley!' Hermione hissed,

'What he is.' Ron snapped at her.

Hallie groaned, the last thing they needed right now was the two of them to start arguing. They were hardly the most quite of people when they got vocal.

A noise further down the corridor made all three of them jump.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' She muttered

'What?'

'It's Filch and we are out past curfew. Come on!' she motioned for them to follow her and they scurried silently in the opposite direction. But it was to no avail…

'Stop! Students out past curfew, come back!'

'Run!' Hallie yelled and the three of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following – they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Hallie in the lead without any idea where they were going, they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom.

'That was your bloody fault, bloody know it all.' Ron hissed at Hermione,

'My fault! My fault! How pray tell was it my fault.'

'Enough!' she hissed at the both of them. 'Quite frankly I have gone past the point of caring what you both think of each other but I swear to whoever; if you don't bloody well shut up right now I will hex you to within an inch of your life do I make myself clear.'

Both of them nodded silently at her and she let out a soft sigh. They were quite a distance away from the Gryffindor tower and the chances of them not getting caught past curfew were slim to none, especially with all the patrols going on and from the sounds of things another one was heading their way. This really wasn't her week.

'Come on.' She mouthed to the two of them, running to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door – and it was locked.

'This is it!' Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, 'We are done for! This is the end!'

They could head footsteps, moving ever closer.

'Oh stop being so dramatic and move over.' Hermione snarled, her wand already in her hand she tapped the lock and whispered, 'Alohomora!'

The lock clicked and the door swung open – they piled through it, shut it quickly Ron and Hermione pressing their ears to the door listening. Hallie couldn't find the energy to care. Her back was to the door and she was panting heavily. It had been a while since she had last had to run and clearly the month of not fleeing from her cousin had made her body protest loudly at running now.

'They must think this door I locked.' Hermione whispered.

Hallie opened her eyes and blinked and blinked again. 'I think it was locked for a very good reason Hermione.' _Shit! _

'What?' Hermione asked staring at her in surprise. Hallie didn't move, didn't bother replying. She didn't have to, not really. Hermione's and Ron's eyes followed to where she was staring at on their own accord and their mouth opened wide. If she was going to be honest she couldn't blame them in the slightest. It felt as if she had walked into a nightmare an incredibly twisted nightmare but a nightmare all the same. They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor, the forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between the ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling mad eyes; three noses twitching quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Hallie knew that the only reason they weren't dead already was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

Hallie groped for the doorknob – between Filch and death, she'd take Filch. Or whoever the hell was out there.

They fell backwards – Hallie slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared – all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

''Where on earth have you all been?' she asked, looking at their flushed, sweaty faces.

'Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout,' panted Hallie, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling into armchairs, no one else seemed to have noticed their entrance and for that she was incredibly grateful for. More than grateful actually because she wasn't quite sure she would be able to speak yet.

_What do they think they are doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?_

None of them said a word as they all tried to get their breath back.

'What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?' Ron finally said 'If any dog needs exercise that one does.'

'Ron, you have just taken the words out of my mouth.' She muttered.

'You don't use your eyes do you?' Hermione snapped at him. 'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'

'The floor.' Ron suggested.

Hermione's eyes looked at her as if waiting for an answer. 'Sorry Hermione I was preoccupied with the three heads and six eyes.'

'It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something.'

_Guarding __something?_ _I __need __to __collect __something __for __the __Headmaster._ That was too much of a coincidence. Just what exactly had been in vault seven hundred and thirteen and did that mean it was now in the school.

'What are you thinking Hallie?' Hermione asked, both of them were watching her carefully.

'The day Riddle picked me up to go to Diagon Alley he mentioned he needed to pick up a package from Gringotts. I don't know exactly what because some complications arose so I didn't see anything, but it seemed important and very hush hush.'

'Do you think it's in the school?'

'It was picked up the same day as the break in, the newspaper said the vault had been emptied the same day. I think that is too much of a coincidence, I think that Dumbledore and Riddle suspected something was going to happen so moved it and now…now they have a three headed dog guarding it.'

'If that thing is guarding it; it must be extremely valuable.' Ron stated

'Or dangerous.' Hermione added

Hallie gave them both a slight smirk, 'Or both. After all Cerberus guard the realm of the dead in legend, they are bound to guard dangerous and valuable things in fact.'

'How do you know what that thing is called?' Ron stared in awe.

'I read, mythology is something I am interested in, and the species is called Cerberus I have no idea what the actual dog is called so quit worrying.'

'It does make one curious.' Hermione smiled.

'Curiouser and curiouser said Alice.'

'Who's Alice?' Ron asked staring at them as if he had never seen them before.

'It's from a muggle book,' Hermione answered

'A very good book.'

'If you say so.' He muttered, 'I'm going to play chess with Dean.'

'Try not to beat him too much.' Hallie replied while staring at the fire. Was the package really in Hogwarts and who was trying to steal it, and more importantly would they come to Hogwarts for it? It certainly seemed likely didn't it. The Goblins may not have asked for her help, but she couldn't help but be even more curious now, and her curiosity was a dangerous thing when it was left unchecked.

**Thursday 26th September; Hogwarts**

A week after the flying incident Hallie received her first ever parcel as the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual. Surprisingly enough though the parcel caught everyone's attention as it was a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. The owls soared down and dropped it right in front of her, knocking the platter of bacon next to her to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.

Hallie ripped open the letter first:

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. _

_Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session. _

Hallie could only just hide her glee as she handed the note to Ron to read, Hermione peering over his shoulder much to his annoyance.

'A Nimbus Two Thousand!' Ron moaned enviously. 'I've never even touched one.'

The three of them left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Hallie before she could protest and felt it.

'That's a broomstick,' he said, throwing it back to her with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. 'You'll be in for it this time. First years aren't allowed them.'

Ron couldn't resist and Hallie inwardly groaned. In the last week or so Malfoy had been acting strangely towards her, ever since they had worked together in saving Neville, even stranger than normal, like he was going out of his way to avoid her rather than just watching her. This confrontation it seemed signalled the end of that and now…it had an even bigger chance of getting out of hand. It was official; Malfoy and Ron were like oil and water.

'It's not any old broomstick; it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?' Ron grinned at her, 'Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus.'

'What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle,' Malfoy snapped back. 'I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig.'

Before Ron could answer, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

'Not arguing I hope?' he squeaked.

'Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor,' Malfoy replied quickly.

'Tattletale.' Hermione muttered under her breath and Hallie couldn't help but smile at her.

'Yes, yes, that's right.' Professor Flitwick replied, beaming at her. 'Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?'

'A Nimbus Two Thousand.' She replied, before heading upstairs with Hermione and Ron in toe. It was the perfect opportunity to slip away from Malfoy before it turned out into a full blown fight between him and Ron.

Hallie had a lot of trouble keeping her mind on her lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where her new broomstick was lying under her bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where she would be learning to play that night.

The moment dinner was finished that evening the three of them rushed upstairs and she was finally able to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand.

'Wow!' Ron sighed.

Even though she knew nothing about the different brooms, realised that it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top. Yep, holding the broomstick in her hands made the whole idea of her making the Quidditch team that much more real.

At seven o'clock Hallie walked out onto the Quidditch field. She had never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded her of the little plastic sticks she used to blow bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Hallie mounted her broomstick and kicked off from the ground. She laughed in excitement as she swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever she wanted at her lightest touch.

'Hey, Potter, come down!'

Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Hallie landed next to him with a grin.

'Very nice.' said Wood, his eyes glinting. 'I see what McGonagall meant… you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, and then you'll be joining team practice three times a week.'

He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

'Right,' said Wood. 'Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers.'

'Three Chasers,' Hallie repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a football.

'This ball's called the Quaffle,' said Wood. 'The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?'

'The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score,' Hallie recited. 'So — that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?'

'What's basketball?' said Wood curiously.

'Never mind,' said Hallie quickly.

'Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper — I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring.'

'Three Chasers, one Keeper,' said Hallie, who was determined to remember it all. 'And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?' She pointed at the three balls left inside the box.

'I'll show you now,' said Wood. 'Take this.'

He handed Hallie a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.

'I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do,' Wood said. 'These two are the Bludgers.'

He showed Hallie two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Hallie noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box.

'Stand back,' Wood warned Hallie. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers. At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Hallie's face.

Hallie swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air — it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

'See?' Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. 'The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team — the Weasley twins are ours — it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So — think you've got all that?'

'Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team,' Hallie reeled off.

'Very good,' said Wood.

'Er — have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?' Hallie asked,

'Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers —'

'— unless they crack my head open.'

'Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers — I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves.'

Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.

'_This_,' said Wood, 'is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages — I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Well, that's it any questions?'

Hallie shook his head. She understood what she had to do all right; it was doing it that was going to be the problem.

'We won't practice with the Snitch yet,' said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, 'it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these.'

He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Hallie were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Hallie to catch.

Hallie didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.

'That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year,' said Wood happily as she landed for the final time.

Hallie smiled at him before turning her head ever so slightly. Movement out of the corner of her eye had caught her attention.

'You go on up Wood; I'm just going to enjoy a bit more fresh air for a bit.' She said smoothly.

'If you're sure, curfew is in forty-five minutes for first years.' Wood reminded her.

'I will be back in plenty of time. I just want some time to gather my thoughts before I face the crowds again is all.'

'All right.' He agreed before packing up the crate and walking off in the opposite direction.

Hallie waited until he was out of sight before walking towards the last place she had seen movement and wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Malfoy lurking around the stands.

'Thinking about becoming a spy Little Dragon' She stated, smirking as he jumped.

'I don't know what you are talking about.' He drawled attempting to look like his normal arrogant self.

'What are you doing?'

'I wanted to know why you had been sent a broomstick.'

'Well congratulations, you've seen and yet you are still here.'

'I –'

'Spit it out little dragon.'

'Why do you call me that?'

'It's what your name means, Draco is a form of dragon, and I've just added the little.'

'I know that.' He spat at her, 'My mother calls me it. I want to know why you call me it.'

She shrugged. It was a good question but one she didn't know the answer to. She just did.

'Does it bother you?'

'No, not really.' He shrugged, 'It's better than Drakie-poo'

She snorted, 'Who the hell calls you Drakie-poo?'

'Parkinson.'

'The girl who looks like a pug.'

'I –'

'Don't get defensives, even you have got to admit she looks like a pug?'

He didn't answer; instead he was just watching her.

'Come on, we might as well head up towards the castle and then you can tell me why you were spying on me.'

'I wasn't spying on you.' he argued, but it was somewhat weaker than a moment ago.

'What would you call it then?'

'Observing.'

She laughed, 'A Slytherin response.'

'Best to know ones enemy.' He smirked

'Are we enemies?' she asked curiously as they started to cross the Quidditch field.

'We aren't friends.' He pointed out.

'And yet we worked together to help Neville.' She answered, 'Thank you for that, by the way. I wouldn't have been able to have done it without you.'

'You're welcome.' He said softly, so softly in fact that for a moment she wasn't a hundred percent sure he had actually said anything.

'Why did you help me?'

'I don't know. Why did you?'

'I don't know. It just felt – '

'Right. It felt like the right thing to do. Which is strange, I am a Malfoy I don't do anything that doesn't benefit me, and yet I knew I had to follow your lead. Almost as if something was telling me to do so.'

'Put it down to something that will never happen again. You were having an off day.'

He snorted, which was peculiar since she had never heard him do anything that wasn't in the least bit proper.

'Why are you in Gryffindor?'

'Excuse me?' she asked, stopping suddenly that question had been unexpected.

'Why are you in Gryffindor?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I heard you. That day, I heard you speaking in Parseltongue. So I ask why you are in Gryffindor when you very clearly have a Slytherin trait.'

'How did you know I was speaking in Parseltongue?'

'My father knows Professor Riddle quite well; I have heard him speak it before. You aren't denying that you are.'

'Why would I?'

'Some believe it is a very Dark trait to have. Those that have it tend to be Dark, and in fact a few of them become Dark Lords and Ladies.'

'Wow people love their labels don't they?' She smirked.

'So why are in Gryffindor?'

'We all have our roles to play little dragon, mine was to be a Gryffindor besides just because I share a trait with your founder doesn't mean I am a Slytherin.'

'What does that mean?'

'Ah, ah. Play fair little dragon. You have already had one free pass tonight; don't expect me to spill all my secrets for nothing in return.' Her smirk widening before she started walking again.

'You've just proven my point, Slytherins live by those rules. Gryffindors don't.' he drawled

'What can I say, I don't fall into the expectations of others and I like to keep people on their toes.'

'You should have been in Slytherin.'

'Whatever helps you sleep at night little dragon.' She smirked

'We could have been friends then.' He argued

'Who says we can't be friends now?'

'You didn't accept my offer on the train.'

'Nor did I outwardly refuse. In fact I offered you a chocolate frog.'

'Your friends with the blood traitor.'

'Who?'

'Weasel.'

'Why is he a blood traitor?'

'He is a disgrace to purebloods, not to mention the mudblood Granger.'

'Excuse me! What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Dirty blood.' He answered without even battering an eyelid. 'They have no right to learn magic.'

'You seem to forget little dragon. My mother was a muggleborn, like Granger.' She glared at him.

'I –' Malfoy stuttered.

They had reached the castle doors; she turned to face him, the light of the castle lighting up the steps and them, she noted that his eyes were wide almost as if he actually felt guilty over what he just said, almost.

'I would be very careful what you say in my hearing little dragon, especially when it comes to my parents are we clear.' She hissed at him, 'Now run along back to your snake pit and I warn you now, tell anyone that I am a parseltongue and I will… be pissed off.'

She didn't give him a chance to respond; instead she turned around and walked in the opposite direction. Maybe Ron was right about him, and yet a small part couldn't help but question that thought. There was certainly more than met the eye with Malfoy, but at the same time he was just as prejudice against muggleborns as Ron was against Slytherins.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N**: Big thank you to those who reviewed and added the story into favourites and alerts. Also thank you to those who read the story even if you don't give a review or add story into anything, you still take the time to read it, so thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Halloween

On the 31st of October Hallie very reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She hated Halloween. Always had, and now that she knew that it was the day her parents had been brutally murdered she didn't feel in a very celebratory mood. At the Dursleys she had hated it because she knew it marked the death of her parents and her placement with her only living relatives. Despite the fact that they themselves never celebrated the day or allowed Dudley to do so, Hallie guessed it was a little too close to the truth for the Dursleys to be comfortable with participating. Not that it stopped Dudley from gouging himself with sweets, but then again he did that almost every day so Halloween was pretty much normal for them.

She had been looking forward to seeing if there were any differences in celebrating Halloween in the wizarding world; or rather Samhain as the book on wizarding culture referred it to, but from the looks and sounds of things that wasn't the case. The ancient harvest festival was still celebrated traditionally by pureblood families that kept with the traditions but they were few and far between and it hadn't been celebrated properly at Hogwarts since Dumbledore had become Headmaster. Either way she wasn't looking forward to being surrounded by everyone as they gouged themselves on sugar and were generally cheerful.

Not even the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the school was making her particularly happy that morning.

On a brighter note though the day did mark two months at Hogwarts, she could hardly believe it, perhaps it was because she was so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all her homework. Whatever it was time had flown by and she wasn't surprised in the slightest that the castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.

Her lessons were becoming much more interesting too now that they had mastered the basics. In fact she almost cracked a smile that Charms lesson when Professor Flitwick announced that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they had seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practise. Hallie's partner was Seamus Finnigan and Ron was working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. But if she was going to place a bet she would have to say Hermione.

'Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!' squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. 'Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick and saying the magic words properly is very important too.

It was difficult. She was used to moving things with her mind, one of the small feats she had been able to accomplish at the Dursleys and now attempting it with a wand, spell and wrist movements her mind was protesting loudly. She swished and she flickered but the feather that she was supposed to be sending skyward lay on the desktop; almost mockingly. She was in half a mind to cheat but decided against it. She needed to learn the spell, despite the difficulty she was having. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it and she couldn't help but smile at that before putting it out. Seamus had a habit of making things explode or catching fire.

Ron at the next table wasn't having much more luck.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

'You are saying it wrong.' Hallie heard Hermione snap. 'It's Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long.'

'You do it then, if you're so clever,' Ron snarled.

Hermione gave him a look that Hallie had come to recongnise as pity and disgust rolled into one on her friends face. Before sneering much like Malfoy would have, but that trail of thought just turned to anger, and was best to leave well enough alone; she still hadn't spoken to him since that conversation after her first Quidditch training session.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand and said, 'Wingardium Leviosa'

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

'Oh, well done!' cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. 'Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!'

By the end of the class her mood had dramatically worsened, she hadn't been able to make the bloody feather float, Seamus had ended up setting the sleeve of her robes alit and Ron, well Ron was in an even fouler mood than she was and was by no means attempting to hide the fact as he took it on other people.

'Merlin! I am glad that is over and done with. Bloody-Know-It-All! It's no wonder no one can stand her.' He stated loudly as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor. She's a nightmare honestly.'

Hallie froze and turned to face Ron, anger already surfacing as she glared at him. But before she could say anything someone pushed past them. It was Hermione. She caught a glimpse of her face and wasn't surprised to see the tears sliding down her face. That made her even angrier.

'You are completely unbelievable do you know that.' She hissed at Ron,

'Don't be like that, she is a nightmare.' He argued though he did look a little uncomfortable.

She wasn't sure what it was exactly about that comment that made her snap but something did.

'Are you a complete heartless git or doesn't your brain allow you to be sensitive in anyway?' she snarled at him. 'You better stay the hell out of my way, or I will hex you into the middle of next week and don't think for one moment that I don't have the knowledge to do so, because believe me, I do.'

She stormed away before he could say another word, not that she was interested in what else he had to say right now. She had a more important task to do and that was finding Hermione. It was only in that instant that she realised that the bushy haired girl had actually somehow managed to worm her way into her heart and she wasn't pretending to her friend, she was generally the girl's friend. She had never had a friend before, not a true friend and it was a rather unnerving concept. _Relax, __it__'__s __not __like __she __is __like __the __other __girls __in __the __dormitory __you __aren__'__t __suddenly __going __to __be __different __just __because __you __are __real __friends, __rather __than __faking __it,_ she told herself firmly before giving herself a mental shake. She was over thinking this whole friend concept, she would take it one day at a time and see how it goes; besides it could just be a coincidence that she generally cared about the girl and absolutely nothing to worry about. But a small part of her couldn't help but disagree with that statement because one thing she was sure on, God help anyone trying to harm that girl in anyway, they would have to deal with one seriously pissed off her.

* * *

><p>Tom looked around the Great Hall and could barely keep the disgust he felt from showing. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. Every year the Halloween feast got a little more eccentric – almost as eccentric as the old man who initiated them. <em>It <em>_was __disgusting!_

It hadn't been so long ago that Hogwarts had celebrated Samhain properly, but that stopped when Dumbledore had become Headmaster, another reason why he hated the muggle loving fool. In his insistence for bringing equality to all students he had abolished some wizarding traditions in favour of muggle ones – thus making him a hypocrite in Tom's eyes and a fool. He had ruffled more than a few feathers with his actions and that made them even easier to manipulate to his ideas and his cause. Dumbledore's actions drove people to him and the fool didn't even realise it. In his opinion it should be the muggleborns that should make the sacrifices after all it was them that had been given the privilege of being invited to learn magic not the other way round.

Speaking of muggleborns….his blue eyes scanned the Gryffindor table but to no avail, both Granger and Potter weren't there. The Weasley brat was, looking as sullen as he had in class, Tom couldn't help but snort. He hadn't been easy on the boy when Potter and Granger had failed to show to class; in fact he was quite pleased with himself for terrifying the boy. But that still brought home the fact that Potter and Granger had skipped a lesson and now they had both failed to show to the Halloween feast. He had presumed that Potter may not have felt the desire to celebrate today and he had checked the Hospital Wing, only so he could give the brat detention he told himself, but neither Potter nor Granger had been there. That made him oddly concerned and he didn't like that at all.

The doors of the Great Hall slammed open and Tom gritted his teeth when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. He was going to have to deal with that sooner or later, preferably sooner. Both he and Dumbledore rose to their feet as everyone stared at the fool.

'Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.'

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. _Pathetic __and __see __through._

There was uproar. The hall filled with screams of terror that he normally would have found amusing but now it irritated him.

Dumbledore gave him a look with a silent message and he quickly sprinted out of the hall just as Dumbledore called for order even more irritated over the fact that he was following the old man's orders. _But __that __won__'__t __be __the __case __forever,_he mused as he walked up the marble staircase and to the third floor. Though his mind couldn't help but wonder where Potter was and the likely hood of her finding herself neck high in trouble again.

If that was the case he really was going to give her detention for the rest of the school year.

* * *

><p>Hallie muttered under her breath angrily. She had found Hermione, in the girl's bathroom; the girl had locked herself in a cubicle crying. So far she had tried without success to get the girl to come out, or even calm her down and that had been hours ago. She really was useless in this situation, she was the type of friend who could beat someone up for you, but not comfort you when you were crying she didn't have an experience in comfort so how could she possibly offer it to another?<p>

Sighing, tiredly she decided a threat was likely her best option. 'Hermione if you don't open this door right now, I am going to break it down.'

She was met by more snuffles, but the toilet door eventually opened and a red-faced tearful Hermione stepped out.

'Hermione!' she said pitifully, before doing something that was out of character for her. She pulled the girl into a hug. 'You do realise he is just an idiotic boy who speaks without thinking.'

'I…know…it…just….hurt….I…' sniffles, 'didn't expect this here. Bad enough back home….'

'Hermione' she said softly, 'there are always going to be people who say mean things, wherever you are. Some of them are mean in spite; others say it out of jealousy, while others say it simply out of anger. Ron is an insensitive twit, yes, but he said it out of anger. He had a bruised ego because he had been showed up by you in front of the class. It's clear that Ron isn't confident in his own capabilities and being the sixth son must be hard trying to prove yourself. Doesn't make him right though, but he lashed out at you.'

'But he is right though…..'

'No he isn't, in any part. I am your friend and you aren't a nightmare. I will admit at times you can be a little forceful in your opinion and shouldn't always jump down people's throats. Not everyone wants to accept the help that's offered, but that doesn't mean you should not be proud of your intelligence.'

'So…I shouldn't take it personally.'

'No…besides I have already called him an insensitive git.'

'Hallie.'

'I will admit I lost my temper.'

'I'm surprised, you are normally so in control over them…a little cold even.'

'Thanks.'

'I didn't-'

'Hermione its fine. I know I can be a little cold at times, but that's just the way I am. But you are my friend and no one is allowed to hurt you, not under my watch.'

'Thank you.' she smiled and was glad when Hermione smiled in return. _See __that __wasn__'__t __so __bad __was __it; __maybe __you __are __better __at __this __friend __thing __than __you __give __yourself __credit __for._

'You're welcome, now come on. We have already missed three lessons today, despite my lack of enthusiasm in celebrating Halloween I am hungry and it's about time for the feast now anyway.'

'I can't believe we missed lessons.' Hermione stated her tone completely horrified over the thought.

'I hardly doubt Binns would have noticed and as for Riddle, well considering I'm sure he hates me he won't punish you too much, he will be to focused in making me suffer. Most likely torture even possible death.'

Hermione giggled, actually giggled but it was better than crying.

'Thanks for showing your support. I know I am loved.' She pouted.

'Oh shut up, I know I shouldn't laugh but he does generally seem to have it in for you. The amount of detentions you have had with him.'

'I'm not that bad.'

'Not to mention the whole flying incident.'

Hallie shuddered, 'I would rather forget about that thank you very much.'

'He was angry because he was worried Hallie, not because he was being evil. He was worried about you putting your life needlessly in danger.'

'McGonagall said something similar I didn't tell her though but I will tell you; I think you may have been sniffing too many damn fumes in Potions Hermione, because something is making your brain get confused. That wasn't worry…it was irritation that he may not have been able to kill me himself.'

'I think you are wrong.'

'And I really don't want to think about it either way.' she answered with a shrug, 'Come on –' but she froze suddenly.

The hair at the back of her neck instantly stood to attention. She watched as Hermione's eyes widened, in shock and fear. She had gone white. Hallie really didn't want to turn around, but she was guessing that she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. Turning around she stared in horror at the sight that met her. The troll over towered them. Twelve feet tall, its skin was dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks, with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. Hallie stared at it for a second, before she noted that it was swinging the club around. Pushing Hermione down to the floor, they crashed into the toilets stall, covering their heads with their hands as the troll swung his club into the top of the stalls sending wood pieces everywhere. Hermione screamed.

'Move Hermione!' she ordered, half dragging the girl up to her feet the moment she got an opportunity to do so. The Troll had been distracted for a brief second but it gave the both of them enough time to actually get out of the bathroom and out of the damn way.

But for some reason the Troll had decided they were much better to follow than leave a goddamn bloody alone. They had barely turned the corridor as the thing stomped after them when they banged smack into something just as solid. Only it wasn't another troll, but rather an unimpressed Slytherin Prefect who it seemed was leading the whole of the Slytherin house to goodness knows where.

'What the hell are you two doing? Why aren't you with the rest of the Gryffindorks?' he demanded, she was pretty sure he was Marcus Flint, Quidditch Captain of the rival house as well as a Prefect. Wood had pointed him out to her a while back and if she was going to be honest he looked liked he shared some traits with a Troll. _Claws __away __Hallie, __he __hasn__'__t __done __any thing __to __you __yet._

'Troll, right behind us.' She replied

'The Troll is in the dungeons in the Potter,'

'Really,' she drawled impatiently, 'I must have missed that memo, but while you are at it, why don't you tell the goddamn fucking Troll it isn't supposed to be here!'

But he didn't respond, he didn't need to, the Troll had caught up with them, and that was all the explanation that was needed. _I __knew __I __hated __Halloween __for __a __reason!_

'Now would be a good time to run.' She muttered absently, but it seemed enough for everyone to spring into action. Even the Troll.

It raised his club once again ready to bring it down, right at Hermione, who had frozen on the spot.

'Hermione MOVE!' Hallie yelled, but for some reason Hermione didn't move. She didn't take time to think it through exactly, the Slytherins had gradually been moving back not to cause any sudden movements and there wasn't anyone else around to help. Something she was doing a lot of lately, she had noticed. She hoped to hell it wasn't becoming a pattern…saving people. She launched herself directly at Hermione the force she hit the girl with bringing them both to the ground and out of the way just in time as a loud slam of club on concrete echoed through the corridor. The Troll had brought the club down right where Hermione had been standing moments before. They had only barely managed to get to their feet when a heavy force hit into the side of her, forcing her into the air and flying backwards into the opposite wall, which she hit with a heavy slam and slummed to the floor. _Damn, and double damn! _She mentally wheezed, that hurt like fuck though she was grateful that it had been just with the Trolls free arm rather than the club, she doubted very much she would have survived the club.

She shook her head slowly, trying to make everything stop spinning enough so she could get up, only wishing she hadn't when she saw the Troll hovering over her, _luck really is against me today._

'HALLIE!' Hermione screamed.

At the same time as six different voices chanted one spell, 'STUPEFY!' Red bolts of light flew through the air and hit the Troll directly in the chest. It for a brief second seemed to confuse it, just enough that she was able to attempt to crawl out of its way, she wasn't sure she would be able to stand without help even if she wanted it. But the Troll's confusion didn't last, they may have been stupid creatures but they were dangerous for the reason and that reason was that their hide was spell resistance and it took a hell of lot of power and magic to penetrate it. Probably more than any of the students present had together. It was soon shuffling towards her, and the second lot of 'Stupefies' sent its way didn't have as much as effect as the first lot did.

'CONFRINGO!' Hermione screamed and a blast of magic hit the Troll directly on the arm, it's club blasted into tiny pieces, wood splintering off like rain, and the Troll seemed generally stumped for a second before continuing on it path towards her. Just because it didn't have a bloody club didn't mean for a moment that it wasn't still dangerous.

The Troll grabbed her by her leg and swung her round like a ragdoll, inwardly she groaned as she was pretty sure something was going to get broken in this experience. He swung her around once again but she managed to narrowly avoid cracking anything on the wall, whether it was down to poor judgement on the troll's behalf or maybe her luck was on her side again she didn't know.

But she knew that the others were powerless to do anything, they would most likely end up hitting her with a spell than anything else. But Hallie could honestly admit being thrown around like a doll in front of Slytherins was not the way she wanted to go. A glistening of metal hanging on the walls caught her attention, so she couldn't perform the floating spell with her wand, but that didn't mean she was inadequate and at the end of the day you had to do what you could when it came down to life or death. And she would always choose life. She reached for the magic inside of her without a thought, felt the warm trickle of energy fill her until she directed it towards the sword that was pinned to the wall for decoration, it wouldn't be enough to kill the thing but it would make it let her go. With a single thought she willed the sword to fly off the wall and it did, making a straight line to the troll's side where it imbedded deeply. The Troll howled with pain twisting and flaying its arms everywhere, but it did drop her to the ground where she landed with a thud.

She scuffled back as quickly and as far away from it as she could until for a brief second she moved into the protective ring of Slytherin Prefects. The troll still flapped its arms around widely and the sword had fallen to the floor, but it had done enough damage and hopefully the loud roars would bring attention to the thing.

'SECTUMSEMPRA!' an angry voice roared from behind them all and she could feel the magic vibrate through the air. Riddle, he was angry, so very angry, she could almost taste it. Deep slashes split open the thick hide and blood ran down. They hadn't had enough power to cause damage to the troll, but Riddle certainly had not to mention he most likely had an archive of spells that he knew and they didn't. The troll barely lasted seconds under the fury of magic directed at it and soon was beyond recognition as it fell to the ground with a loud thud in one bloody heap.

Silence filled the corridor expect for her slightly heavy breathing, but then right now it hurt to breathe. She wasn't even aware of someone coming up behind her and picking her up until she felt the two arms wrapped around her and couldn't help but wince as a hand brushed across her bruised side.

'**I'm sorry.'** A voice muttered to her almost gently; low enough for only her to hear, she looked up at the familiar sound of his voice and found red crimson eyes staring back at her, just as angry and full of rage as they had been a month or so ago, and yet he was showing much better control today and not only that, he seemed to generally be looking at her with concern showing on his face. But that changed quickly as he sneered at her and she glanced behind his shoulder, Snape, McGonagall and Quirrell were all standing there watching wide eyed, as to where the Slytherins and Hermione.

'Do you want to tell me what the fuck you were thinking off?' his hissed loudly. It might have been better for her if he had been shouting, she could handle shouting, but he wasn't.

'This – wasn't – my fault.' She wheezed.

'Wasn't your fault, why weren't you at the feast? Why weren't you in your common room, how pray tell does that show it wasn't your fault for not being where you were supposed to be.' he snapped back at her.

'It's Halloween.' She replied softly, 'and I'm not arguing with you. I am in too much pain to argue right now and knowing you, you would only bloody drop me.'

He didn't answer, instead he turned around to face the other Professors, and she had noted though she was still in her arms, and for the briefest of seconds she could recongnise that she did actually feel safe there which had got to be the strangest and dumbest thing ever, not to mention the biggest contradiction considering he had admitted to her that he wouldn't allow her to die unless it was by his hand.

'Slytherins are to return to their common rooms, I will deal with you later Minerva would you kindly take Granger back to her common room while I take Potter to the Hospital Wing.' He ordered before turning to face Quirrell, 'I trust you can dispose of the corpse appropriately.'

'Of c-c-course, T-Tom.' The man stuttered.

'Very well.' He snapped before spinning on his heels, jarring her suddenly that caused another wince of pain to shot up her right side, as he made his way to the hospital wing.

'**Thanks ****for ****saving ****my ****life ****Tom.****' **Hallie hissed softly as she subconsciously rested her head on his shoulder, she wasn't even sure why she did it but she did.

'**Your life shouldn't have needed saving in the first place if you had been where you were supposed to be. I still don't understand what the bloody hell you think you were doing.'**

'**You are such a jackass; you can't even accept my thanks without making a comment.'**

'**I am angry at you right now Potter now is not the best time to insult me. You must learn your place and constant stunts which could result in your death are beginning to irritate me.' **

'**I have only had two.' **

'**I am counting the incident with the Goblins.'**

'**You said that wasn't my fault.'**

'**I am retracting my statement. Cleary you go looking for trouble.' **

'**No I don't.' **

'**Shut up Hallie and converse your strength, your body will use your own core to help with the healing as well as taking what aid Madam Pomfrey gives you.'**

But she didn't answer, she could already feel herself getting sleepier and sleepier and she only closed her eyes for a brief moment before she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Tom entered the Slytherin Common rooms without warning and was greeted by silence almost immediately. Severus was already there standing in the corner silently watching the room, but their eyes met briefly in understanding. He was Lord Slytherin and the Slytherin House fell under his jurisdiction more than the other three Houses. It was also the one House that gave him the up most respect at all times. He had power over them and his little Snakes knew it. Severus guarded and protected the Snake House because of others prejudices. He did that as well but he also ruled and he ruled firmly despite the house dynamics and each year group having their own separate ruling. But tonight he had one specific goal. He needed to ensure the Slytherins silence on any and all information that may have been revealed about Hallie Potter, especially that little fact that she was capable of wandless magic. She had certainly kept that one quiet and he could almost praise her for that fact had she not revealed it tonight, though he supposed it had been necessary. She had at the very least chosen life over death and he supposed that was something to be grateful for.<p>

'You are all aware of what transpired barely an hour ago. You all witnessed the attack on the troll and you all witnessed Potter's part in the incident as well as some of you taking part yourself. For that I award each prefect fifteen points for keeping calm and collective in the face of danger as well as for ensuring the safety of the younger years.' He spoke quietly but his voice carried with a commanding air. 'I ask now that you remain silent about the incident. No one may talk about it with anyone outside this House. Enough rumours filter through this school that make Slytherin look bad and this event though a triumph for us can and will be twisted against us. To the point where fingers will be pointed and blame placed. No one is to mention what happened and no one is to make mention of Potter's involvement.'

'Is Potter ok?' Flint asked 'She took quite a hit with the wall.'

'Potter is fine, magically exhausted and has three cracked ribs, but is well on her way to recovery. And as she has already proven she has a tendency to survive that which should be impossible. Which comes to my next point, she is capable of wandless magic. You witnessed that earlier. What else she is truly capable of remains a mystery as it seems the Little Lioness might actually be a Snake in Lions clothing. This makes her unpredictable. Do not confront her unless you are sure you will win, for I doubt she will show you mercy. Observe, learn and decided whether she is someone that the Snake House could call an alley. We wouldn't be Slytherins if we after all did not take advantage of situations that present themselves to us.' He finished, watching each face as the seeds took root in their thoughts and they actually contemplated the idea, just like he knew they would if they had not already. They were Slytherins and Potter had proven she was powerful, they would rather have her as an alley than an enemy despite the fact she may be responsible for family imprisonment and the fall of a Master they had grown up praising.

Since he didn't have anything else to say he took his leave. He could command them to do something by all means but he would rather the Slytherin House come to their own decision and they most likely would. He had their loyalty to a degree but not fully, not yet.

Severus followed his lead and the two of them walked together silently through the dungeons though he did notice Severus limping. _So __he __also __went __to __check __the __third __corridor, __Dumbledore __would __have __expected __him __to __I __supposed. __Just __as __well __I __never __made __it __there __then._

'Do you truly wish to form an alliance with the Slytherins and Potter?' Severus asked suddenly.

'Don't sound so surprised Severus. She has already proven to them today she is powerful and that will make them weary and cautious around her. Perhaps even reluctant to face her on the battle which means a whole generation of potential allies useless against one opponent, an opponent that could very well be our biggest threat. She should have been in Slytherin; she is more Slytherin that Gryffindor despite how she appears to act. It is the next logical step.'

'What gives you that possible conclusion? She is nothing more than a reckless arrogant child who doesn't think before she acts and proven today.' Severus spat

'Watch your tone Severus.' He warned 'To answer your question something she said in passing, when I asked her why she was in Gryffindor I thought it was interesting. Besides if she does become an alley of Slytherin and I am not talking about best friends here Severus so rest assured you won't have to deal with her too much.'

'Heaven forbid!' the man muttered,

'She could be turned towards our cause and I would gain a potentially powerful alley, not to mention her turning would cause a massive blow to the Light.'

Severus didn't answer and that was fine with him. Right now he wanted to do nothing more than have a stiff drink and curse Quirrell into oblivion but alas he couldn't as that would raise too many questions, questions he didn't want to answer thank you very much. Not to mention dealing with the problem that was Potter, but he couldn't. The Headmaster had requested a meeting with him and he also wanted to check in on Potter in the Hospital Wing.

'This is where we part ways friend. I must meet with Albus before heading to the Hospital Wing.'

'Is the girl really ok?'

'Concerned?' he smirked, it was clear to him that he was despite how much Severus denied it.

'No.'

'She is unconscious. But I am assured she will be fine when she wakes up. Besides I have yet to give her detention and to do that she needs to be awake and conscious for me to do so.' He answered

'Goodnight Tom.'

'Goodnight Severus, and remember your orders. Oh, and you might want to get your leg checked over, nasty bite you have there.'

The man nodded before walking in the direction of his quarters, while he himself headed in the opposite direction wondering whether he would be able to survive a meeting with the Headmaster without actually cursing him as well.

**Friday 1st November**

**1:00 am **

_Hallie dreamed of a round black table and thirteen silver chairs surrounding it. Though chairs didn't seem elegant enough to describe them, they were more like thrones each one as beautiful as the other, and all of them had different engraved crests on them. That much she could see from where she was standing though subconsciously her eyes were drawn to the grandest of the thrones, almost as if whoever sat there was even more important than the rest. _

_She took a step forward and then another, her hand brushing softly against the back of the chair, her fingers following the elegant designs that looked like ancient Celtic designs she had once seen in a tattoo parlour, but here they held far more meaning and were full of power; until she came to be standing in front of the chair. There in the centre, was engraved the crest, it would have been placed firmly above whoever sat in that throne; a sword running through a crown. The tips of her fingers trailed over it softly, she could feel energy radiating from the crest into her, calling to a part of her that she didn't understand. To the left of the throne a lightning bolt crest stood proudly in the centre and she could almost taste the storm on her tongue. To the right, two large wings spread out and in the centre pointing upwards was something that looked like a wand, when her hand touched that chair briefly she almost could picture herself being engulfed in shadows, offering her protection and comfort. Continuing on clockwise from the right the other crests were visible, an owl perched proudly on a branch, a sun engulfed in flames, an open shell with a bird flying out of it, a raven flying in the air, a large hammer, a sword pointing downwards on its own, a winged staff with two serpents twined around it, a tree, two dogs and a trident pointing upwards and a crescent moon before finally back to the lightning chair. Thirteen thrones, all of them representing some greater picture and all of them connected to the centre throne, the sword and crown. She wasn't sure why she knew this or how it was important but she knew it was. _

_It was only as her eyes returned to that centre throne that she realised that someone was sitting in it, a crown of silver twined leaves decorated her long black hair and she was dressed in a black and silver basque that flowed out from the waist down into a black skirt. Her eyes though were as black as night and her skin as pale as moonlight. A small smile crossed her lips, and Hallie couldn't help but stare in awe, power was radiating from this woman, power that was both terrifying and intoxicating and she couldn't help but be memorised by her, she was as beautiful and as deadly as the darkness that seemed to wrap itself around her. _

'_Who are you?' Hallie whispered, surprised that she could even utter a word. _

_But the woman didn't answer, she simply smiled before indicating with her head to a closed door at the side of them, a door she hadn't even noticed before. She walked towards it her hand outstretched the door already opening before she had even reached it and all it that was needed was for her to step through….._

…..Hallie blinked slowly, the light of a flickering candle made her eyes sting but they soon adjusted. Riddle was sitting in a chair by her side reading a book and not looking the slightest bit out of place.

'What times is it?'

'Just after one in the morning.' He replied looking up from his book.

'I'm surprised, never pictured you playing the concerned Professor before.'

'Don't be ridiculous, I am merely here to ensure you wake up so I can inform you about your detention.'

'Why aren't I surprised?' She replied rolling her eyes.

'You have it this evening, when you are realised from the Hospital Wing though I have already assured Madam Pomfrey that you won't be doing anything magical or will likely to cause you more damage than you have already sustained. In fact I dare say you will be right as rain by the time you leave this evening.'

'Jackass.' She muttered

'Five points from Gryffindor Potter.'

'Now you are just being mean.' She whined to which he snorted at.

'What you did was incredibly foolish.'

'Sorry, didn't quite fancy my brain to be splattered all over the floor thank you very much and to be honest I did very little.'

'I am well aware of what conspired Potter, since I received not only Granger's version of events but also the Slytherins.'

'I didn't do it.' She replied automatically.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'Habit.' She shrugged.

'That makes me incredibly suspicious. But it is of little importance besides the detention is not only for the incident with the Troll but for also skipping my lesson as well.'

She grimaced, 'That was unintentional. I lost track of time.'

'Perhaps a watch will be benefit you then.'

'It wouldn't hurt.' She answered tiredly

'Very well, I will leave you to your rest. I have no doubt Madam Pomfrey will soon be throwing potions down your neck. Remember detention tonight at 7pm don't be late Potter.'

'I won't.' she muttered but the man had already left and no sooner than he had indeed Madam Pomfrey did show up and start giving her potions, which in her opinion was punishment enough for the troll incident considering they were among the vilest things she had ever tasted. But despite them she couldn't drop back off to sleep again, her mind to disturbed by her dream and what exactly it meant, because it certainly hadn't been an ordinary dream.

**Friday 1st November**

**1.00pm**

Hallie wasn't surprised that she had visitors the day wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Hermione by her bed side first thing and then both Ron and Hermione after Potions lessons and before lunch. No, that didn't surprise her in the slightest.

What did surprise her though was the three first year Slytherins that were standing at her bed side, and she couldn't help but eye them suspiciously. Especially considering Malfoy was amongst the lot, that to her just screamed caution. Not that she could do much right now, she had expressively be warned against using magic for the entire weekend and her wand lay on her bedside table just a little out of reach. She was to a certain extent as helpless as a newborn babe.

'Malfoy' she nodded politely, surprised that despite him being with two other Slytherins he was without his faithful bodyguards. Dumb and Dumber as she had dubbed them in her mind, or maybe she was just being a little cruel.

'Potter' He nodded back to her, almost courteously.

'Is there something I can help you with?' she asked curiously, though she noted she managed to keep her voice calm.

'A privet word with you actually.'

'Well I'm not going anywhere and as you can see the four of us are as alone as we are going to get in the Hospital Wing, though I would appreciate an introduction.' She replied

'Forgive our carelessness; I am Blaise Zabini, Heir of the Zabini House.' The middle boy of the three introduced bowing slightly, technically she already knew that not that she wanted to reveal that she had been paying attention to the Slytherin House of course. He was slightly taller out of the three of them and had a slightly bigger bulk to him, but it was by no means what would be described as fat. He was dark in colouring and had the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen on someone before; they reminded her of melted dark chocolate, and short dark hair. Despite the fact that they were only eleven years old she couldn't help but notice that there was an unnatural beauty to Zabini, almost as if he had a face of an angel, but whether he would remain classed as beautiful or turn to handsome when he got older she couldn't see.

'And I am Theodore Nott, Heir of the Nott House.' the last member of the trio greeted. He was the smallest of them and had brown spiky brown hair that was far lighter than Zabini's and the biggest blue eyes. He had a lanky build to him and could almost be described as weedy.

'Charmed. So what can I do for you?'

'We have come on behalf of the Slytherin House, as three Heirs to prominent families it is both our right and our desire to extended a hand of friendship from the Slytherins to you Hallie Potter, Heiress of the Potter House.' Malfoy said politely.

Hallie stared at the three of them for a moment. Surely there was going to be a catch here, they wanted something in return.

'I am both honoured and sceptical of the offer.' She replied

'It is a simple offer of friendship between the Slytherin House and you Potter, nothing to be suspicious off in the slightest.' Nott smirked.

'Really and what does this offer entail.'

'Draco was right about you, you should have been in Slytherin.' Zabini grinned

'The Little Dragon can be observant when he wants to be.' she replied

'Cute, he even gets a nickname. Do I get one Potter?' he answered, wriggling his eyebrows.

'Perhaps, so explain the offer of friendship and why you three have been sent to it. Relax boys, I know it isn't a formal offer of alliances between our family houses and though the formality between us is good and everything, everyone needs to cut loose once in a while.' She grinned at them.

Malfoy sniffed, Zabini grinned even more and even Nott cracked more of a smile than a smirk.

'We were chosen because out of the first years the three of us are the most powerful rank wise.' Nott answered

'Got to love a good hierarchy.'

'And the offer of friendship has been extended because we, the Slytherin House, as a whole were impressed with the display you put on yesterday and that we would rather have you as alley than enemy.' Zabini continued

'That I can understand, but like I said, it isn't formal, so what boundaries are in place exactly and what is going to be expected on either side.'

'You're off limits until you do something that retracts the offer Potter. We cannot openly humiliate you, insult you or generally go against you and vice versa. Call it a friendly truce or peace offering. You have safe passage with the Slytherins as does Granger.'

'You're offering it to Granger as well?' she asked raised eyebrow.

'She performed a fifth year spell, with a precision and power that some fifth years can't do. That also makes her powerful and despite her –' Malfoy paused as if almost unsure what to say next 'her heritage she is clearly a powerful and intelligent witch. So yes she will be the only muggleborn student that the house can't touch either.'

'I am impressed.'

'It doesn't make us friends Potter, not exactly. There will still be a great many of us that don't like you, but that is of no importance unless you do something that would make us retract the offer.' Malfoy snapped

'And just what would that be exactly?'

'Anything that would harm individual Slytherins or the Slytherin House as a whole outside of: Quidditch games, lessons, sanctified events, formal duels. But be warned, just because you have this truce between us doesn't mean that you are entitled to know all our secrets.' Zabini answered

'Likewise.'

'And as you pointed out this isn't formal between individual family Houses. If alliances were to be formed down that route they would be much more formal.'

'Message received. You can tell the rest of the Slytherins that I am honoured by the truce, however should any of them break it while being unprovoked by myself or Hermione, the school won't be a big enough place for them to hide in.' she warned.

'You don't scare them.'

'Really.' She smirked, 'I should. I have friends in high places that can make life extremely difficult for them outside of school, not to mention they would be making an official enemy of the House of Potter.'

'We will consider us well warned then Potter.' Nott nodded and she nodded back.

'Get better soon Potter, school would be far too dull without you.' Zabini smirked before the three of them left.

Things just keep getting more and more complicated in this place. But at least she and Hermione had some breathing space from the Slytherins now if only she could somehow manage to keep Ron away from them then she wouldn't face any problems at all. She sighed before leaning back into the pillow. She felt fine now, a little tired and still sore, but fine. Bored at being kept in a bed, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to let her go until the last possible second, and she fussed worse than a mother hen.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N**: Clearly the quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer doesn't belong to me. But for this chapter I felt that that particular line from the program fitted, especially with how I am trying to portray Blood Magick as.

In the chapter and future ones to come you may notice to different spellings of magic, there is a reason for this. When talking about everyday magic or those that are legal (within this storyline) in the wizarding world it will be spelt with the 'c' on the end. However magick that is either lost arts, old or forbidden will have the 'K' on the end. I have done this because I want to emphasise the difference between the two.

**Warning!** In this chapter I will be touching the subject of blood magick and everything else associated with it. I have no intention of offending anyone who either has experienced the situation of cutting themselves or know someone who does. This chapter will be looking at the reason for doing it for the sake of using the blood for ritual or magick. Again I have no intention to offend anyone.

Another warning maybe needed also for the prejudices views that may come across in this chapter and future ones afterwards at any one particular religion. I have the up most respect for all religions across the world and believe that people have the right to practice whatever belief system or faith they wish to, however I am aware that some people are prejudice against other religions and beliefs and this is what I have tried to incorporate within the story. Again if this offends I apologise. It may not appear in depth in this chapter and only touch the surface of the subject but I felt that a warning should be put in place for this point forward.

As to the content of this chapter I have researched all the aspects I could from various sources across the internet and books. I have shifted through some unbelievable content and some believable content and picked out with what I felt I could comfortably incorporate into the story, or taken the ideas of certain religions and put them together to create my own take that works for the story. Some of it is completely made up from my own imagination, while other bits and pieces are based on the information I have found, mostly from the occult. I couldn't even begin to name them all to credit, so let's just say I don't own it.

Now I have almost written an entire page for an A.N and I just hate that, but I felt it was necessary to provide you with the warnings as well as informing you of the information that may be involved in this story. If you continue reading after this point and are still offended by the content in this chapter then all I can say is it's your own fault. You have been warned and that is all I can do. Though I do hope the majority of you will enjoy it and still continue on reading.

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and those who have added this story to their alerts and favorites. As well as to those who have added me as an author favorites and alerts.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Blood Magick

'Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead. Course it's her blood.' Spike – Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon

**November 1st. Hogwarts: **

Riddle's office hadn't changed since she had last been there. The only difference was the fire felt a lot more inviting considering the temperature in the dungeons had dropped dramatically in the last week. Or maybe she was feeling the cold a little more easily since she had just been let out of the Hospital Wing. Whatever the reason she was more than a little grateful for the crackling flames even to the point she was willingly sitting closer to Nagini who seemed to be fast asleep in front of the fire, not that she didn't keep a weary glance on the familiar as she sat crossed legged on the comfortable rug.

It wasn't that she didn't like the snake; she just didn't trust something that was almost twice the size of her length wise and could very easily crush her. Not that Nagini had done anything threatening towards her…yet; she wouldn't put it past Riddle to ask his snake to do something to her just to see how she would react. It was the type of thing that he would find amusing.

Hallie sighed to herself softly; the only thing that was actually missing from Riddle's office was the man himself. She hadn't had any problems gaining access to his office which meant that he had been expecting her, but as to where he was that was pretty much a mystery to her. It was slightly irritating but only because the fire was making her already tired self even sleepier. Madam Pomfrey had been incredibly reluctant to release her today and had only allowed it because physically there wasn't anything wrong with her and the fact that it was Friday, which meant she would have two whole days before she would actually have to use magic which would put a further strain on her body. Until then she was under strict orders not to use magic till her body had recovered from healing. The tiredness she was feeling though wasn't just the fact that her body had used up most of its energy to help heal the injury she had received yesterday but also because she hadn't had a good night's sleep at all. In fact the dreams had been…worrying, but it wasn't something she wanted to think on too much if ever, either way tiredness didn't get her out of detention and the last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep where Riddle could find her – or give his snake a chance to eat her. Knowing the man he would most likely turn it into a lesson about showing weakness with potential enemies about and some scathing comment about what a pitiful heroine she was. Hallie couldn't stop the snort escaping her – Wonder Woman she wasn't – though it would be pretty cool to be able to fight like that, not to mention the super-strength.

'**Something amusing you Speaker-Child?' **

Hallie blinked in surprise at the sight of Nagini's head resting on her knee. She hadn't even noticed, _that __had __been __careless __of __her, __far __too __careless!_

'**Just ****my ****trail ****of ****thought.****'** She hissed back at the snake softly, or as softly as a hiss could sound. **'****Why ****do ****you ****call ****me ****Speaker-Child?****'**

'**Is that not what you are? A child who can speak the noble language. Would you prefer me to call you hatchling?'**

Hallie smiled despite her nerves. Nagini sounded almost like a mother; patiently explaining to a child about the world, or at least how she had always pictured a mother to be. Aunt Petunia was definitely no idol in that department…who was she kidding Petunia wasn't an idol in any department.

'**Speaker-Child ****is ****fine. ****Are ****there ****many ****who ****can ****speak ****the ****noble ****language?****'** she replied curiously, she had found very little information about her strange quirk other than the fact that it was well known that the trait ran in the Slytherin family.

'**Once long ago; it is a dying ability. I know of only you and Marvolo. It will be a sad day when it is lost to the world, like so much before it.'**

Hallie wasn't aware that a snake could sound sentimental but Nagini certainly seemed to be coming across that way, or maybe that was just how she was interoperating it. _Wait __who __was __Marvolo?__Was __that __Riddle__'__s __middle __name?_

'**Who is Marvolo? I thought Riddle was the only other Speaker?' **

Nagini chuckled. For a snake it was rather strange to hear.

'**Silly child, Marvolo and Riddle are one and the same.' **

'**So ****his ****name ****is ****Tom ****Marvolo ****Riddle?****'** she stated, letting it role of her tongue. It suited him. **'****It ****suits ****him.****'**

'**And ****I ****can ****rest ****easy ****now ****knowing ****my ****name ****meets ****your ****approval.****'** A voice stated behind her, the tone clearly amused.

'Son of a bitch!' Hallie yelped much to her disgust, as she scrambled to face him, it proved to be far more difficult with Nagini draped partly across her lap and she ended up falling backwards, smacking her head against the stone floor, as she fell back.

'Ow!' she winced

'As dignified as ever Potter' Riddle chuckled – actually chuckled; oh she was so going to hurt him.

'Bite me!' she snapped back.

'Careful Potter, Nagini may take it as an open invitation.'

'No she won't. She likes me.'

'**You ****amuse ****me ****Speaker-Child.****' **Nagini answered.

'**I ****will ****take ****what ****I ****can ****get.**_**'**_ Hallie smiled, watching the snake as she flickered her tongue in the air.

'**Away ****with ****you ****Nagini, ****the ****girl ****is ****to ****easily ****distracted ****as ****it ****is.****' **Riddle ordered with an amused glint in his eyes as he looked down at her. It was a little unnerving if she was going to be honest and for a split second she felt she was completely at his mercy and she didn't like that at all.

'**Be gentle with the child Marvolo. She is too cold and I can taste her fatigue on the air, is she sick?' **

Hallie sat up staring at the snake in horror. That was definitely sharing too much information with Riddle, especially since she wasn't sure whether he would exploit it or not. But Nagini didn't bother waiting for an answer as she slithered off her lap and to an unknown destination.

Hallie glanced at Riddle again, meeting his eyes with her own; the amusement had gone – replaced by something else, _concern?_ She mentally snorted now she was being an idiot, Riddle concerned for her, not likely.

'I'm not tired.' She said stubbornly, but even to her own ears it sounded weak.

'Liar' he said it softly and the usual accusation in his voice was absent.

'Sorry, Mr-You-Have-A-Detention-Tonight-Be-There-And-No-Excesses.' She glared.

He smirked slightly at her before offering her his hand. She couldn't help but eye it wearily before accepting it. As he pulled her to her feet she couldn't help but notice how small and delicate her hand felt in his. She had never felt delicate before and she didn't like it, but compared to hers his hand felt large. He had long fingers and smooth skin. A strong grip overall but he didn't apply any more pressure than necessary; she couldn't help but feel a little grateful for that. Though the moment her feet firmly supported her weight she pulled her hand back.

'Thank you.' she said, meeting his eyes once again with her own and she did actually mean it.

'You are welcome.' He paused, 'you didn't hit you head to hard did you? The last thing I need is Madam Pomfrey to accuse me of damaging what little brain cells you actually have.' He smirked,

'Hey, I have you know I have more brain cells than most. And I'm fine, I have had worse.' She replied.

'I see.' Hallie did her best not to shift as he studied her despite how uncomfortable it made her. 'Nagini is right. You do look tired; however I will not postpone the detention. After all how will you learn what you did was foolish.'

'I didn't go looking for the troll.' She argued.

'That may be, but you should have ensured that you fled to safety. Not confront it.'

'It was blocking one exist, the other happened to be full of Slytherin students I doubt I would have been able to have gotten through that as they scurried to safety, not to mention it would have left some other poor smock in dealing with it.'

'True, however some of them are incredibly more knowledgeable in areas of magic and would have been able to keep themselves safe until teachers arrived.'

'Yes, because the spells the prefects used did wonders…'

'I was surprised that Granger was able to perform the fifth year spell so well, and for it to actually blast the club into smithereens. It does make one wonder.'

'It's Hermione, she thrives in education.' Hallie shrugged

'If the both of you had been at the feast in the first place you wouldn't have been put into that situation and neither would have the Slytherins.'

'I'm not arguing. I can't change what happened and I don't think I would if I could.'

He didn't answer instead he walked towards the portrait at the side of his desk.

'Come along Potter.'

'I thought I had detention?'

'You do, just not a conventional detention. You are too tired to do anything and you are unable to use magic at the current time which is also why you will be having detention once a week for the remainder of the school year with me as well.'

'What? Why?'

'Since you keep finding yourself in harm's way, I feel it is the only option available to ensure that you actually stay alive. Besides it is the only way you will ever learn to harness that natural talent you have and as you will not learn it elsewhere and doing so on your own is even more dangerous it is best I teach you.'

'Learn what?'

He turned around to face her – smirking.

'Why Blood Magick of course, I will be giving you the tools to defend yourself, giving you the advantage. It is a powerful art and not many are willing to learn or even have the ability to do so. As proven with the goblins you are naturally drawn to blood which means Blood Magick will be a useful art for you. Trust me when I say this Potter, you will need all the advantage you can gain in this world.'

He turned back to face the portrait again, **'****Open****'** he hissed. Hallie wasn't surprised to see a portion of the wall slide open revealing another room behind.

'Now Potter! The sooner we can begin, the sooner you can return to the Gryffindor tower and get some precious sleep.'

Hallie stared at the empty space he had been standing before following him into the other room. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to learn but she did know that Riddle was one demanding son of a bitch.

Hallie was surprised at the room behind the portrait. It hadn't been what she had been expecting. It was a living room, but an incredibly luxurious living room. Decorated in rich earthy colours but despite that it wasn't dark, in fact it was incredibly light and well lit. Another crackling fire was lit in front of two expensive looking dark green armchairs. The opposite side of the room had a small kitchen area with table and chairs. Straight ahead of her was another door that would most likely lead to more rooms. For a teacher's privet quarters it wasn't what she expected and it also begged the question as to why she was having detention in there instead of his office.

'Are all the Professors quarters like this?' she asked

'No. This is the Slytherin family apartment, designed by Salazar for his family to live while he worked. As his only surviving heir they are mine, which is why my office is down in the dungeons and not by the Defence classroom.'

'Did all the founders have apartments like this?'

'Yes, though the other three have been sealed for a long time.'

'It's nice. Not what I expected but nice.'

Riddle smirked slightly at her. 'I have expensive taste.' He replied as he searched through the cupboards in the corner. 'Take a seat by the fire Potter. We cannot have you catching a chill, especially with Quidditch season starting so soon.'

Hallie didn't move.

Riddle raised an eyebrow at her. 'Sit down Potter!' he ordered before taking a seat himself in one of the armchairs. Hallie followed suit.

'Drink this; it will help with your tiredness.' He said passing her a small green corked bottle.

'What is it?' she frowned, staring at it cautiously. _Would __he __poison __her?_

'Fatigue Potion, it's only supposed to be taken in small doses and will only last a couple of hours.'

'What happens if you take a large dose?'

'The effects last long, which is bad on the body as you will still be tired you just won't feel it or the need to sleep; that way you are putting your body under more strain until eventually you collapse. I wouldn't recommend it.'

Hallie uncorked the bottle and downed it in one go, barely more than a mouthful. It wasn't as bad as some of the potions she had already had.

'Thanks.' She muttered

He nodded slightly before leaning back into the chair. 'It will last you until you sleep tonight but won't cause any lasting damage. I need you awake and focused for this detention.'

'Why am I serving detention in here and not your office?'

'Good you are at least showing caution. Pity you don't do it all the time. As to answer your question as this is a Founders apartment it has some extra and stronger wards than the rest of Hogwarts. Any magic preformed within these rooms is contained. It doesn't register elsewhere among the school or set of any alarms that Dumbledore may have placed since becoming Headmaster. Which is just as well, Blood Magick itself is not outright illegal though some components of it are; it is frowned upon especially by Dumbledore.'

'Does that mean I won't be able to perform it anywhere else at Hogwarts?'

'You won't be able to perform it anywhere for quite some time Potter, not consciously. Blood Magick is not a game and can take many years to master. But to answer your question there is a way to mask it – but again it takes time to learn.'

'Maybe I shouldn't learn it. If Dumbledore is so against it and it's not actually taught at Hogwarts there must be a reason.'

'I wasn't aware that the Headmaster's opinion mattered so much to you.' he sneered.

'It doesn't. But there has to be a reason why it isn't taught at Hogwarts and why it is frowned upon?'

'It is classed as Dark magic by some. A big factor though to both questions is fear. Blood Magick is powerful magick. The possibilities are endless; it gives its wielders, Blood Witches and Wizards power over life and death. Dumbledore does not think that anyone should have that amount of power, that is why it is not taught at Hogwarts and that is why he is weak.'

'You don't sound as if you like him that much.'

'My opinion of him is of little importance. He is a powerful wizard, but his ideals weaken him.'

Hallie bit her lip nervously before looking up at Riddle questioningly. 'Is it Dark magic?'

'Would it matter if it was? If it came down to life or death?'

'No I guess not.' She admitted

'Light and Dark are terms put on by those who wish to install fear in certain types of magic. The true meaning and I do mean the true meaning of those concepts have long since been lost. Now those terms are used to restrict magic, to forbid it and ensure those who would be powerful remain weak. Terms used by the Ministry long ago and have remained to this day. Magic is magic; Hallie.' He paused 'At the end of the day there is only power and those too weak to use it.'

Hallie stared at him.

'Ask yourself this, live or die? Know or not know? You are a daughter of the Donovan line – Blood Magick is your birth right much as being a Parseltongue is a Slytherin right.'

'But what does that mean?'

'That is something you will learn for yourself.' Riddle replied smugly.

_Did __she __really __want __to __know __what __Blood __Magick __was? __Did __she __want __to __have __that __knowledge?_A voice in the back of her mind that she couldn't ignore was screaming yes loudly.

'So what exactly is Blood Magick?' she asked, her voice sounding far stronger than she felt. She didn't miss the smug smirk that crossed Riddle's lips or the triumphal look that flashed across his eyes and it almost made her want to change her mind just to spite him, almost. But he had well and truly spiked her curiosity and her curiosity was a dangerous thing.

* * *

><p>Tom inwardly smirked to himself. He had her hook line and sinker and yet he couldn't help but feel a thrill about teaching someone who was eager to learn, nor be displeased that he was teaching something actually worthwhile. Blood Magick was powerful there was no denying that, but very few people had the capabilities, the desire or will power to learn. Potter had a natural talent for it and a desire to learn anything and everything. He just had to see whether she would have the will power to wield the Magick at will rather than relying on instincts to guide her.<p>

But right now he needed to answer that all important question, 'What is Blood Magick?' he could feel a smirk crossing his lips as he recoiled asking that very same question so many years ago and his mentor beginning his own teachings. It was almost like Karma that he would in fact be teaching the very same person that was responsible for his mentors, his teacher's downfall.

'Blood Magick is the magical practice of using blood, life itself as a potent fuel for magical spells. This life may be supplied by the Blood Witch or Wizard or by willing or unwilling sacrifices. It lets the Blood Witch control the minds of others as well as use their very own life force to fuel their power. It gives you power over life and death.'

'Unwilling sacrifice?' She whispered faintly, her eyes wide and her skin paler than normal. It was the first true emotion of horror that had ever crossed her face and he was both delighted in that fact and irritated by it. _Was __she __horrified __by __him? __Or __by __the __idea __of __killing __someone __to __fuel __her __power? __Killing __someone __in __defence __was __one __thing, __but __killing __someone __for __power __was __all __together __different._ He wasn't even sure why he cared one way or the other, but he did. But he refused to think about it. He didn't want to give it and his traitorous mind any more thought at all.

'That was all you caught Potter, I am disappointed. You don't have to use an unwilling sacrifice. Your own blood will do quite well, or even the blood of a willing donor that does not involve death. However should you be cursing someone they aren't very likely to hand over the blood willingly, which is where the unwilling part comes into it. And also the automatic stigma that Blood Magick invokes. Just because it deals with blood and death does not mean in anyway shape or form that we go around sacrificing human life like brainless fools. The blood must be collected in a certain way or it loses its meaning.' he replied with a smirk

'My blood was used with the Goblins.' she replied, biting her lower lip, he had noticed she did that when she was unsure of something.

'Exactly.' He answered. 'However I won't deny that Blood Magick is dangerous. To use the power that lies within the physical substance that is blood, with the aim of shaping reality into what he or she wills. It requires enough force to impose one's will upon the world, enough discipline to master the subtleties of the arcane lore, and enough wilfulness to utilise the potency of blood. If you want to tap into the power of blood you must first break free from the social and cultural taboos in order to explore the full potential of magick, but there will always be the risk of temptation to take just a little more.' He paused, soaking up the fact he had her undivided attention and that she was more curious now than horrified. 'Blood Magick is a violent and to an extent self-destructive discipline. Even though you may never take an unwilling sacrifice you have to be fully aware of the possibility it could happen, even unintentionally and accept the fact that it will be murder. Not self defence, but murder. Even if it is necessary, you have to understand that responsibility must be taken, accept that it is murder and do not try to justify it to yourself.'

'I don't follow.'

'Take this as an example, using a spell or ritual fuelled by your own blood in battle to kill an enemy, is self-defence or an act of war. You might not like the idea that you have killed someone but you can justify it to yourself. You may even be able to live with yourself afterwards, it was you or them and you chose you. Sacrificing someone to fuel the spell to the point of death is a whole different game. That is murder. Even if the person is someone society won't miss, it is still murder and you have fuelled your magick, your spell with their death, with their blood. It will give you a rush like none other…so I have been told; and once you have taken that step the next one will be that little bit easier, and the next and the next. Accept that if you go down that road, you won't be coming back from it. You will have let the magick win by ruling you and not the other way around. You will have gone past the point of no return and if discovered you will be hunted down and killed. The Ministry will not allow a rogue Blood Witch to wander around. They cannot stop you from using your own blood or even that of a willing sacrifice since they haven't outright made it illegal but Sacrificial Murder is despised.'

'Why haven't they made it illegal if they frown on the whole process?'

'Because it would prevent too many other things from being allowed to happen, Blood Adoption, the sealing of contracts, Blood Wards to name but a few.'

'You said that the blood had to be collected in a certain way, what do you mean by that?'

'I will explain in more detail later on, but to put it simply mindless carnage robs blood of its potency by devaluing its significance. Obsessive application of self-mutilation replaces the deeper meanings of blood with the frantic instability of mental illness. Carelessness with blood puts the user at risk for poisoning and disease. There are many dangers and the user must maintain awareness of its potency and keep vigilant against being distracted by spilling of it.'

'So if I was in a battle case situation and blood was spilt I wouldn't be able to use that?' she asked curiously, tilting her head to one side ever so slightly and looking up at him.

'You could, it wouldn't have as much strength as it might have done, but it is still usable, and in those situations you are looking to be effective.'

'So what exactly can you do with Blood Magick then?'

'The possibilities are endless, it all depends on the Witch or Wizard in question, their focus and will power as well as the knowledge that they have. You can enslave people's minds, heal them from illness, cause them to bleed from open wounds are just small examples. It gives you power over the dead and that delves into the arcane of Necromancy though.'

'Bringing people back from the dead?' a glint of desire sparked in her eyes, did she desire to bring back her parents? Or was it something else that interested her?

'Correct. But you will have quite a journey ahead of you before you are capable of that Potter, so I wouldn't worry about it, just as it will be some time before you are fully able to cast your first spell.'

'Ok.'

'Let me explain the two different types of Blood Magick first and then you can ask any questions you may have. The first type and perhaps the most difficult to learn is what is known as High Blood Magick. It is magick that is enhanced with ritual and blood. By using blood, the Witch or Wizard is able to supercharge the act of ritual, which in turn empowers the spell. Once rituals were used to achieve the otherwise seemingly unachievable through the use of a single spell alone. Spells of this nature are arduous and powerful, allowing those with sufficient discipline, patience and power to achieve bewilderingly potent results. Imagine three thousand years ago using a ritual to ensure the growth and success of a crop, a ritual powered by blood, powered by a drop of life to give life. They are much more tiring yes, but the end results are on a much wider scale, though they can be used for the little things as well, those that need more focus to them. What happened between you and the goblins was a type of High Blood Magick, though there was no preparation involved and no actual ritual that most require it fell into that category.'

'That felt….'

'Amazing. It is a rush, feeling that much power, that much energy coursing through your veins and ready and willing to be used at a single thought, a single focus. But there is always a counter effect as well and it does take a few days to recover from such a ritual.' He replied,

'The exhaustion I could have done without.' She added.

His lips twitched again, they were doing that a lot lately, it was getting annoying, the next thing he would be like stuttering Quirrell, Merlin help him, someone would have to kill him if he ever became that pathetic. He mentally shook himself out of that trail of thought and turned back to instructing Potter.

'The second type is known as Low Blood Magick. It is much like casting a spell with your wand. It is direct magick and using your intentions to become results almost immediately, with little to no preparation. If a Blood Witch were to throw an offensive spell and use an aggressive hand gesture to provide some sympathetic component to her spell this would fall under Low Blood Magick. Remember though Low and High are terms only used to distinguish the difference between ritual usage of blood and more direct magick.'

And now, he thought. It was time for the demonstration.

* * *

><p>Hallie listened in fascination as Riddle barely began to scratch the surface of Blood Magick. She was hooked, she couldn't deny it; though the idea of murdering someone in cold blood simply to fuel a ritual or spell unsettled her and she knew that wasn't a path she wanted to go down. But even though her mind was already overloaded with information and questions that were forming, that she couldn't even possibly begin to voice, she was already craving so much more information she was practically bursting at the seams.<p>

'I am going to give you an example of what Low Blood Magick is capable off, and to witness first hand.' Riddle said suddenly, before moving from the chair.

He returned a moment later carrying a dead plant in a plant pot. 'This is the simplest of examples and the easiest to show you.'

He set the plant pot on the small table that was situated in between the two armchairs. Before producing a silver blade from out of his robes, _that __must __have __been __hidden __in __a __pocket,_ the blade was beautiful, no longer than five inches, thin and double sided and from the way it gleamed in the candlelight showed off how sharp it was even more so. The hilt had a snake with emerald coloured eyes engraved onto it. _Very __fitting __for __the __Slytherin __Lord,_ she mused quietly.

She watched in open fascination as he carefully pricked his finger, allowing no more than two drops of blood to spill onto the blade. 'You don't have to use a prop so to speak, but for this demonstration it is easier.' He explained, before letting the blade hover over the dead plant, tilting it ever so slightly so the blood dripped onto it. No words passed his lips, no wand was waved but she could see the focus in his eyes as he concentrated on the dead plant. Something seemed to burn in them and for a moment they looked like glittering jewels. Before her very eyes the plant seemed to glow, enveloped in a luminous light, before life seemed to fill it once again. It's droopy stem straightened out and changed from the dead brown colour to that of vibrant green, new leaves grew in front of her very eyes until they were lush and then a crimson red flower bud opened up, it petals unfurling in golden light before the light died down leaving in its wake a plant that looked like it belonged in the heart of summer than the depths of Autumn. All she could do was stare at it in open amazement. That had been both incredible and beautiful.

'That – I mean – how?' she stuttered, annoyed that she sounded so like Quirrell.

'Blood is life. You will read many books on the subject that will caution against what I have just done. Saying that a natural cycle must be followed by all and just because we have the power to do so doesn't mean that we should. But I think enough common sense will tell you what you can or can't do, what you should and shouldn't. There is a difference bringing a dead plant back to life and that of a person. The person won't be the same; it would just be a rotting corpse nothing more.'

'I am guessing there is more to Necromancy then than just bringing back zombies?'

'Much more, Necromancy, Blood Magick, Soul Magic are all forms of a branch that can be classed as life magic. It looks at the idea that all life shares a link and is part of a greater whole and uses those connections to focus their will. The old adage 'Like to like' for example, 'my blood is your blood'. Yes we are all unique, but we are also all connected in some form. It takes some adjustment to think like this, but doing so will make you able to cast quite effectively on anyone or anything, regardless of shielding or naturally occurring defences.' He paused 'Now I think that is enough for one night.'

'But –' she began

'I am pleased by your obvious enthusiasm in learning the art of Blood Magick Potter, but it is not by any means an easy art to learn nor can it all be accomplished in one night. There is much theory to be learned as there is practice. And that is before you even start learning the complicated rituals you will need in the beginning to perform High Blood Magick. It takes those who study it many years to become Masters of it.'

'How long did it take you?'

'Ten years, it has been the longest I have ever taken in acquiring the knowledge and perfection of an art before. And you have had enough for tonight as it is.'

'I guess.'

'Your next detention won't be until after next week. I do believe you have your first Quidditch game next Saturday against Slytherin. Extra practice will keep you busy, but you will have one the following week. Friday the fifteenth. Same time.'

'Fine.'

'Oh and Potter.'

She looked up at him. Waiting for whatever else he may say next.

'If you actually do anything that deserves detention I assure you, you will actually suffer them. Learning Blood Magick is a privilege, not a right, do I make myself clear?'

'Perfectly.'

'Good, you are dismissed now.'

Hallie couldn't deny that she was disappointed. She was. There was so much she wanted to know about the subject, so much she wanted to learn and yet she had to wait until she could learn it. It was frustrating, exciting and nerving all rolled into one. And as she made her way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room she realised that it didn't matter which category magic fell under to her, if it interested her she was more than willing to learn it, as long as she could live with herself while she did so that she didn't have a problem with it, and she couldn't wait until her next lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, those who have added in into alerts and favourites. I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.

Warnings: Same warnings applied to this chapter as the previous one…it's another lesson in Blood Magick as well as the Quidditch match.

This update has happened sooner than I thought, however the next one won't be until the weekend as I need to find the time to edit it properly before it is posted, in between work and everything else that real life throws at me...this week is going to be a strange week.

Enjoy X

Chapter 9

Quidditch and the Pillars

Riddle hadn't been wrong in his prediction of extra Quidditch practice. With the game being only a week away tension was running high between the two rival houses, especially the Quidditch teams. But the Slytherins held true to their word and both she and Hermione were left alone – much to her relief. With Wood driving then even harder than normal and the mountain of homework that was slowly getting higher and higher she was grateful that she didn't have to worry about dodging hexes and curses constantly in the corridor.

Even Hermione and Ron had toned it down. Ever since he had found out the basics of what had happened with the Troll, Ron had been stuttering out apologises to the girl, left right and centre. Something along the lines of if he hadn't have said anything then they both would have been at the feast and never in any danger to begin with. Hermione had accepted his apology though Hallie doubted she had truly forgiven him. But for now the bickering had ceased and the three of them had almost settled down into an easy friendship, almost being the word. There were still bridges to gap that no one mentioned but everyone knew was there. It wasn't perfect not in a long shot and Ron did still disappear with the boys of his dorm, but it worked at least for her. If she was going to be honest it was most likely the most comfortable she was going to get around the boy.

Hallie could also see that Hermione had become a lot more relaxed in herself since Halloween and wasn't quite so easily riled up about comments directed at her. She also in general seemed a little less prickly about certain things as well.

The day before Hallie's first Quidditch match, she was making her way back to the Gryffindor common room, when voices coming from a classroom caught her attention. The door was ajar and she was able to peer in. She had recongnised the voices almost immediately. Riddle and Snape, both of them were the last two people she wanted to be caught eavesdropping on but for some reason she couldn't help herself.

She soon realised that the room was not in fact a classroom, but the staffroom. Riddle and Snape were inside alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Riddle was handing him bandages clearly looking amused.

'Blasted thing!' Snape hissed. 'How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?'

_Why the hell was Snape trying to get past the Cerberus?_

'That is the point Severus, to deter anyone trying to get past it and steal what it is guarding. Besides it's your own fault for even being there. I was supposed to be handling the situation.'

_So it is guarding something then. Whatever was from Gringotts most likely? _

'True, but _he_ would expect me to wouldn't he. The troll was clearly a diversion, one a blind man could see through I might point out.'

'He would, I never reached the third floor since the troll didn't exactly stay in the dungeons.'

'The dog is a good guard if nothing else.' Snape muttered.

'Unless you find out how to get past it, I wouldn't recommend going near the thing again.'

A loud noise echoing down the corridor made her jump suddenly before making a mad dash for it. She wasn't going to hang around to see if they investigated, thank you very much, not after what she had just heard.

'What's the matter?' Hermione asked as Hallie joined them by the window in the Gryffindor common room.

In a low whisper, Hallie told them what she had just seen and overheard.

'You know what this means?' Ron exclaimed excitedly.

'That someone is trying to steal whatever the dog is guarding.' Hallie answered

'Yes and I bet you anything it was Snape.' Ron finished. Hallie shared a sceptical look with Hermione.

'He wouldn't – would he?' Hermione said unsurely.

'I saw him sneak out at the feast Hermione. Honestly you would think that all teachers were saints. Riddle has already proven that he isn't after that stunt he pulled back at the beginning of term. No Light Wizard would be able to do what he did that day, no Light Wizard would feel that – that – evil. Snape and Riddle are working together and they are trying to steal whatever the dog is guarding. But what are they after? What's that dog guarding?'

Hallie went to bed with her head buzzing with the same question. Was Ron right about Riddle and Snape and they were trying to steal whatever was being guarded or was someone else. Riddle had the chance when he collected the item, but he didn't or was that just a coy to get the stone to somewhere that would be much easier to steal from, but now it was clearly proving to be more difficult than first thought. Did he let in the Troll as a distraction? But if he did, why had he acted so concerned when her safety had once again been put in jeopardy? She didn't want Ron to be right about either of the two wizards, but especially about Riddle. Yes he was dark there wasn't any denying that, but evil? No he couldn't be? Nor could he possibly be trying to steal whatever the hell was hidden away. Ron was wrong, he had to be, but the argument was weak, especially when evidence was pointing to both men as being responsible.

She needed to take a step back and look at the bigger picture, not everything was as it seemed all the time, and that would be the case this time she was sure of it. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to prove his innocence or Snape's for that matter but she did. But she did know it irritated her a lot at the thought that someone she could….she wasn't even sure what exactly she could summon Riddle under, or the peculiar relationship that seemed to pass between them. It wasn't quite student and teacher, mentor, friend? She didn't know, but she did know she didn't trust him not completely, not that she trusted anyone completely, but she was learning to trust him to a degree, again though she couldn't say why, she didn't like him but she was drawn to him. He was a puzzle that interested her and if he really was trying to steal the package then it meant she had completely and totally screwed up in her judgement of him, and that meant she could no longer trust herself in being able to read people and that would make her vulnerable. She didn't want to be vulnerable and she didn't want to be wrong about Riddle.

**Saturday 9th November**

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of delicious smells of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. Hallie felt terrible. In an hour's time she would be walking on to the pitch in front of the entire school. Inwardly she was cringing at the idea of all those people watching her. The flight part of her brain was in overdrive and she was just about ready to run for the hills.

People fussing over her wasn't helping either, despite the fact they were trying to help, they were in fact making it worse.

'You've got to eat some breakfast.'

'I don't want anything.'

'Just a bit of toast?' Hermione argued.

'I'm not hungry.'

'Hallie, you need your strength.' Seamus added. 'Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team.' He shied away from the glare she sent him.

Just before eleven o'clock, Hallie slipped into her scarlet Quidditch robes, mentally counting to ten. She was fine, she could totally do this. _Just __remember __to __breathe __and __you __will __be __fine._ She mentally added.

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

'Ok men.'

'And women.' Angelina Johnson added, she was one of the Chasers for the team.

'And women.' Wood agreed. 'This is it.'

'The big one.' Fred took over dramatically.

'The one we've all been waiting for.' George continued.

'We know Oliver's speech by heart.' Fred answered. 'We were in the team last year.'

She couldn't help but smile at the both of them.

'Shut up, you two' Wood snapped. 'This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it.'

He glared at them all as if to say 'Or else.'

'Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.'

Hallie followed Fred and George out of the changing room. _I __can __do __this, __there __is __nothing __at __all __to __worry __about, __just __picture __it __as __another __practice __game. __You __will __do __fine._

* * *

><p>Tom clapped inattentively along with everyone else as both of the Quidditch teams entered the pitch from opposite ends. From where he was seated in the Top Box he had a clear view of all. His eyes glanced over the Slytherin team proudly; they were a good team and had continued to be so for the last few years. But he had a feeling that was about to change. His eyes glanced over to the Gryffindor team, it was hard not to spot Potter out of them. She was the smallest player in both teams and compared to everyone else she looked more like a child's doll that an actual player. He inwardly smirked at the thought, she would be furious to ever be compared to a doll he knew that, she may look small and delicate but the girl was anything but…Hard as nails that one. Maybe he should call it her to her face, just to see her irritation of course, and whether she could control her anger…and if she didn't well that would lead to another detention. It was a win, win situation for him, entertainment in seeing her lose her tempter and amusing to punish her for it when she had done so. <em>Now <em>_you __are __acting __like __a __child._ He sniffed loudly at that thought.

'Not nervous are you Tom?' Minerva purred from the left of him, the woman was practically bursting at the seams with excitement. It was pathetic, but then again he had seen Potter fly she had every entailment to feel smug about that fact, but whether it would prove beneficial would remain to be seen.

'Of course not Minerva, I have every confidence in the Slytherin team that have proven that they are the best over and over again. After all they have won the Quidditch cup for the last few years, straight I might add.'

The woman smirked at him, 'I have a feeling this will change this year.'

'Perhaps' He shrugged unconcerned. 'Care to make a wager?'

'What are your odds?'

'Ten Galleons that Potter catches the snitch?'

She raised her eyebrows at him, 'You are betting against your own team.'

'I am not a fool Minerva; I have seen firsthand just how good Potter is. Betting against her in Quidditch would make me a fool. I stand by that Slytherin has the better team overall. After all…' he paused, smirking at her, 'Having one exceptional player doesn't mean you have the best team.'

'You're on Riddle.' She sniffed, her feathers ruffled before turning her attention back on to the commentator, a third year Gryffindor who had a tendency to let his mouth run away with him. But overall he did still feel triumphal and by the end of the game he would be ten Galleons up.

'Do you really intend on betting against Slytherin.' Severus asked him.

'Overall no, the team works well together and are exceptionally good, but against Potter then yes I will bet against our own Seeker. After all Severus, I play to win.'

Madam Hooch's whistle blew loudly across the pitch and fourteen players and one reefer pushed off into the air. The game had begun, and Slytherin and Gryffindor games were always entertaining. Both sides were willing to battle out to the bitter end to come out top dog and it normally resulted in bloody players and even worse enmity between the two houses but thoroughly amusing to watch. There was nothing quite like spilled blood between rivals.

'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –'

'JORDAN!'

'Sorry Professor.'

Riddle watched the game with interest. When he had been in school himself he had never held any interest in the sport, unlike most of his allies. But now he had come to appreciate the game to a certain degree. That didn't make him a fanatic by any means, but he could enjoy a good game like everybody else though in this particular game he noted that his eyes did keep glancing towards one particular player. _Seeking __her __out __over __the __others!_

Potter was gliding over the game, keeping out of the way and occasionally flying in circles as she searched for the snitch. It was a good tactic on her part. It kept her out of harm's way and allowed her to observe the whole pitch as best she could.

' – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!' Jordan bellowed out and the Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Yes, a very interesting game indeed.

* * *

><p>'Budge up there, move along.'<p>

'Hagrid!' Hermione greeted with a smile before squeezing together with Ron to give him enough space to join them.

'Bin watchin' from me hut. But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?' Hagrid asked as he looked up in the air by the means of a pair of gigantic binoculars.

'Nope,' Ron answered, 'Hallie hasn't had much to do yet.'

'Kept outta trouble, though, that's something,' Hagrid replied, raising his binoculars and peering skyward.

Hermione agreed with that statement, though she stayed silent. This game did seem to be more violent that it needed to be and she was concerned for her friend. Her brown eyes looked up skyward again, _come on Hallie._

* * *

><p>She was in the air again.<p>

She was free again, and despite the fact that there was a game going on around her, she felt alive because she was flying once again.

But she needed to focus, squinting about for some sign of the snitch.

She circled the pitch as the Gryffindor team spread out around her, dipping and ducking, heading for Quaffle and the Bludgers respectively. They were a good team and they worked well together. As long as she didn't screw up they would actually win this game.

Hallie circled, high and steady, keeping an eye on the sides of the pitch as well as the stands of watchers. She spotted Riddle and Snape in the crowds up with the rest of the teaching staff watching the game with almost identical unreadable expressions.

Then she rolled over her broom as she heard the warning whistle of air, and the Bludger passed just above her head. There was another whistle as the ball turned back, but Hallie was ready, and dived in a twisting spiral that made the ball, too heavy to turn as fast as she did, lose track of her and veer off into the crowd of fliers. The Nimbus really was an excellent broom.

'All right there Hallie?' Fred yelled at her before beating another oncoming Bludger out of the way and into the direction of the Slytherin players.

'And Johnson takes the Quaffle and scores ten points for Gryffindor!' announced Lee Jordan 'Meanwhile, it seems as though the Slytherin Keeper was too busy trying to find his own arse with both hands to notice—'

'_Jordan_,' came McGonagall's prim voice.

Hallie smiled to herself.

'Slytherin in possession.' Jordan announced. 'Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?'

Adrian Pucey had dropped the Quaffle as he was momentarily distracted by a rush of gold.

Hallie saw it. In a great rush of excitement she dived downwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Hallie was faster than Higgs – she could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – she put on an extra spurt of speed –

WHAM! She collided into Marcus Flint as he blocked her path and her broom span off course as she held on for dear life. A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below.

'Foul!' the Gryffindors screamed.

Madam Hooch yelled at Flint in anger as Hallie grasped her broom again. She gave Gryffindor a free shot but even as Hallie looked, the Golden Snitch disappeared. She sighed in annoyance.

'So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating—'

'JORDAN!'

'Sorry, Professor. I _mean_ after that open and revolting foul—'

'Jordan, I'm warning you…' McGonagall threatened.

'All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession.'

Hallie dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past her head when something happened she couldn't control. Her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both of her hands and knees. She had never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Hallie tried to turn back towards the Gryffindor goalposts and then realised that she couldn't. Her broom was completely out of her control.

She couldn't turn it.

She couldn't direct it at all.

It was zig-zagging through the air that every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated her.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet -passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no…" Lee said, still commentating

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Hallie's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying her slowly higher and higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

* * *

><p>'Dunno what Hallie thinks she's doing.' Hagrid mumbled.<p>

Hermione frowned suddenly before grabbing the binoculars from Ron's hand.

'Hey!'

'Shh!' she hissed at him, while desperately searching for Hallie. She found her bucking violently on her broom. Hermione felt fear filter through her, fear like she had never felt before.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she has lost control of her broom….but she can't have….' Hagrid continued muttering.

Suddenly more and more people were pointing at Hallie all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole gasped. Hallie's broom had given a wild jerk and Hallie swung off it. She was now only dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

'Did something happen to it when Flint blocked her?' Seamus whispered

'Can't have.' Hagrid answered, his voice shaking. 'Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.'

At those words Hermione felt for a second as if her heart had stopped. Anger had replaced the fear and she looked frantically at the crowds through the binoculars.

'What are you doing?' Ron moaned, grey-faced.

Professor Riddle looked incredibly pale as he stared up into the sky; his eyes were crimson and flashing dangerously. He was worried, but that wasn't what held her attention. Next to him Professor Snape was muttering under his breath, his eyes never blinking as he looked up at Hallie. _He __is __cursing __Hallie!_

'Look.' She passed Ron the binoculars and pointed into the direction of the teachers stand.

'Snape's jinxing the broom.' He exclaimed 'What should we do.'

'Leave it to me' was her only response before jumped over the seat, gracefully and ran. Ron watched in surprise as her fluid movement before turning back to keep an eye on Hallie who was slipping. Fred and George were trying to pull her onto one of the brooms but every time the broom went only higher.

Hermione fought her way across the stands to where Snape sat and was now creeping along under the stands. She wasn't thinking about what would happen if she got caught, no, all that mattered right now was to ensure Hallie's safety first and foremost. That was all that mattered.

'Incendio!' she whispered, at the edge of Snape's robes and waited until the fire sprang to life before retreating. It took a few moments until people noticed that he was on fire and then there were yelps of surprise. But it had done the job; it had distracted them enough to stop performing the curse. Whoever was truly responsible, because as she had looked through the binoculars she hadn't only seen Professor Snape muttering under his breath, she had also seen Professor Quirrell as well and that made her not only curious but also suspicions.

* * *

><p>Hallie felt a wave of relief spread through her the moment her broom stopped bucking. But she was still holding on with one hand and was slowly losing grip of that hand. She couldn't get enough swing to allow her to clamber onto the broom. Effectively she was stuck.<p>

'_Let go.'_ A small voice in her mind advised.

_What the fuck?_

'_Let go.'_

_I will damn well die._

'_No you won't. Let go and trust yourself.' _

Hallie knew that the voice was her own, a voice she had learned to listen to over the years, she didn't know where it came from exactly only that it seemed to be her gut instincts, it had never led her astray before but for a brief second now she was hesitating. She glanced up at the broom, her hand slowly losing its grip in front of her very eyes.

She made a choice.

She let go.

She knew she was falling. She could hear the screams of the crowds around her fill the air, was even aware of several teachers standing staring in horror. But none of that mattered. She was falling, and it felt as if she had all the time in the world. Everything was moving slowly, everything was brighter, louder. She should have been panicking but she wasn't. In fact she felt calm, oddly calm. She couldn't explain it but she wasn't afraid.

Her body was plummeting towards the ground and yet it didn't matter, she knew exactly what she needed to do. She was listening to that voice, and trusted herself. She pushed her right hand up towards her broom that was still hovering above her, the distance slowly getting larger.

'Come!' she felt the tickle of energy, the same she had seen and felt on her first lesson. Felt the broom listen to her command and fly directly towards her.

Her hands gripped around the handle tightly and she rolled herself until she was vertical to the broom.

And everything sped up.

Both she and the broom were moving towards the ground at a speed she had never reached before, a vertical drop and high speed, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to care. The rush that was spreading through her was too ….exhilarating. It was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Tom hadn't even realised he had gotten to his feet like the other Professors around him, too focused on the fact that Hallie was falling to her death. That she had lost her grip on the broom and was right now falling, and there was nothing to ease that fall.<p>

Fear struck him like lightning. Hard and fast and it wasn't something he was used to feeling.

It was almost as if his heart had stopped and for a moment he felt powerless as he stared in horror. Hallie was going to die. Hallie was going to die!

He couldn't look away. He couldn't move. He couldn't raise his wand. Screams filled the air around him and yet it was like a distant echo, everything else was blocked but the one image of Hallie falling to her death.

_Why does that make me afraid? Why does that make me scared? Why don't I want her to die one minute and then the next I want to kill her myself?_

And then her broom moved directly towards her, almost as if she had summoned it wordlessly. He felt a brief moment of relief as she managed to get a hold of the broom, but that quickly evaporated when she still kept diving towards the ground. A vertical drop. She wouldn't be able to pull up in time, not at that speed.

And yet she did.

She pulled up at the last possible second, sharply and carried on flying, her broom barely a foot away from the ground. _What was possibly going on through that girls head?_

A second later her broom caught on the ground and flipped over, with her still on it. Tom watched as Hallie fell to all fours and started heaving, almost as if she was going to be sick.

_Wait! Since when did Potter become Hallie? _

He grimaced, that was going to be a problem. Not only that, but also the concern he was beginning to feel for her safety, and it was concern he now realised in disgust.

Not that it mattered; she would either be dead or a willing pawn in the end. He told himself firmly, it couldn't be any other way.

* * *

><p>Hallie stared in awe at the golden snitch she held in her hands, or rather just coughed up before her face split into a grin.<p>

'I've got the Snitch!' she shouted, waving it above her head and the game ended in complete confusion.

'She didn't catch it, she nearly swallowed it.' Flint howled, but it made no difference – Hallie hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

Not that Hallie heard any of this. The moment Hermione and Ron had been able to they had whipped her away from the crowds and she was now being made a cup of strong tea in the safety of Hagrid's hut, with them.

'It was Snape.' Ron explained. 'Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.'

'Rubbish,' Hagrid gasped, 'Why would Snape do somethin' like that?'

Hallie exchanged a look with Ron and Hermione, wondering what to tell him. Hallie decided on the truth…for a change.

'I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding.'

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

'How do you know about Fluffy?'

'Fluffy?' Ron exclaimed

'You named a Cerberus Fluffy?' she asked in disbelief, clearly Hagrid had a few screws lose or something.

'Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –'

'Yes?' she said eagerly.

'Now, don't ask me anymore.' Hagrid said gruffly. 'That's top secret that is.'

'But Snape's trying to steal it.'

'Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort. Dumbledore trusts him.'

'That maybe the case Hagrid, but someone is trying to steal it and someone tried to kill Hallie today. I know a jinx when I see one. I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and there were two people in that stadium today that were doing just that, Snape was one of them, he wasn't blinking at all. I saw him.'

'Who was the second one?' Hallie asked, looking at Hermione curiously, that was news to her or maybe Ron hadn't noticed.

'Quirrell.'

'Stuttering Quirrell was muttering under his breath without breaking eye contact?' She repeated shocked, now that was a turn of events. Hermione nodded

'I'm tellin yeah, yer wrong on both accounts.' Hagrid argued hotly. 'I don' know why Hallie's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog an you forget what it's guardin' that's between Professor Dumbledore an Nicolas Flamel – '

'So…there's someone named Nicholas Flamel involved is there.' Hallie stated

'I shouldn't have told you that…' Hagrid whispered, furious with himself. Hallie shrugged and crossed her arms.

'But you did. Hagrid I would normally agree with you and stay out of the way, but someone tried to kill me today so that makes it personal and that means I won't let this go, I won't just forget about it. I will get to the bottom of it, whatever it takes but I will find out who is responsible.' She paused, what would she do when she found who was responsible. Who was she kidding she knew exactly what she would do. 'And then I am going to make them pay.'

She didn't bother paying attention to the three stunned looks she was receiving. She knew it was true, she would make whoever was trying to kill her pay and it didn't matter how that made her sound. She wasn't a doormat that people could get away with hurting, not anymore…she had been in the past but now…now she would make them pay.

**Friday 15th November:**

Seven o'clock Friday evening Hallie found herself sitting in the living room of the Slytherin's Heirs privet quarters, eagerly awaiting her next lesson.

This time though she was much better prepared, notebook on her lap and quill in hand. In truth she couldn't really believe that a fortnight had passed since her first lesson, and despite everything that had happened since then nothing was going to distract her, not even the attempt on her life.

'Last time I explained briefly what Blood Magick was as well as the two categories its usage falls under. This evening I am going to go into a little more depth. If you do not understand something then ask. A mistake made in this art Potter can result in a loss of life.' Riddle informed her as he sat down.

Tonight he seemed far more relaxed and was dressed in casual navy robes which seemed to make his eyes look brighter.

'I understand.' She nodded.

'Good. Now in most written text you will find in relation to Blood Magick that they state there are six pillars that combine to form the system known as Blood Magick and while they are right they also miss another important component.'

'So seven components are the building blocks to Blood Magick?'

'Correct.' He praised with his lips twitching ever so slightly.

'The first four pillars are classed as primary pillars and they are: Blood, Will, Knowledge and Unity. These represent the most fundamental elements of all blood magick, and can be found in every aspect of the system. It is these four pillars that we will be focusing on today as well as the fifth component: Visualisation.'

He paused for a moment as if giving her a chance to catch up writing her notes before continuing on.

'Blood…Is the substance that Blood Witches use to empower their rituals, use as a focusing tool to cast a spell, or rather more specifically the magickal essence of the blood. Blood in and of itself holds no power; it is merely a substances that allows us who need it to live. In its true form, blood magick is drawing upon the magical energy so readily abundant in blood. As the substance that carries the power of life itself; blood is simply the medium. Mere spilt blood has no power until a Blood Witch or Wizard comes along to unlock the energies within.'

'So not everyone can simply use blood as a tool to perform magick?'

'No, those who learn the art; either have a natural talent to do so or actually possess the ability to recongnise magical energies in the environment around them and are able to unlock them and use them to their purpose.'

'Blood is just blood then until the energies are unlocked.'

'Yes.'

That was fairly easy to understand, she mused. After all simply saying a spell aloud didn't necessarily mean you were going to get an effect, you needed to add the wand and will for most and those who were capable of wandless magic, the will at the very least. The only difference was the substance that was used.

'The next Pillar is closely related to the fifth component as well, they are linked and though it is important to ensure you have through understanding of them individually it is also helps to understand how they are connected. After all you could have the strongest will in the world and very little imagination to visualise what you want to happen.' Riddle said smugly,

'I'm guessing the second Pillar is Will?'

'Correct. The use of magick is an act of will. Without it the witch or wizard cannot use the magic they so fervently crave to use. They must be humble enough to understand their place in Reality, and yet be arrogant enough to use their will to shape the fabric of reality as they choose. Willpower is the raw strength of a magic user, the measure of the amount of raw power that the witch is able to bring to bear. The skill of the witch or wizard is defined as the effective use of the will to manipulate reality. This pillar ties all of the four together. First you must believe in the magick, then be able to understand the source of magick, then be able to harness that source and then finally be able to wilfully shape that force with enough finesse to make it productive. In this case, understand the energies that lie within the blood, understand how to harness that and use it to shape the world around you. And that is where it ties into Visualisation.'

Hallie almost snorted at the thought, she couldn't picture Riddle being humble in the slightest.

'You will need to be able to visualise every detail of what you want to happen, every sensation you want to create, every purpose the magick has been summoned for, otherwise it will go to its own accord and you lose control. Visualisation can take you to other worlds; it can take you back in time to revisit events in your own past, or forward to see what might happen. It can take you to times and places which you have never experienced. To bring that plant back to its former glory I firstly had to visualise what the plant looked like before it died, and then I had to direct my will into that visualisation and ensure that the magick recreated what I wanted. You are able to create or recreate whatever you wish as long as you can visualise.'

'So if you can't visualise you are stuck?'

'No, you simply have to learn how to visualise.'

Could she visualise? Yes she supposed she could; after all she drew, she could remember the details of something seen and be able to copy that to paper, to be able to remember the tiniest details. Her imagination was what had kept her going for most of her life; seeing things in her mind, picturing them. But the harder question was how easy she would find visualising something outside of the box. It was one thing being able to visualise how a plant once looked like to recreate and bring back to life and quite another to visualise changing the very fabric of reality that seemed a little over arrogant and again making the impossible possible.

'The third pillar is Knowledge. You need to learn all you can about the art before you are even able to use it having power and the will to use it means absolutely nothing if the witch or wizard do not possess the knowledge of it. And that is why I will discourage you practicing alone until you do have that knowledge.'

'I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's also really difficult to get a hold of books on the subject as well.'

'They are closely guarded secrets for those who possess them, and very rare to find outside of family libraries. In other countries they are a little easier to obtain, but only certain ones.'

'So what's the final primary pillar?'

Riddle looked at her intensely with his midnight blue eyes. It was a little unnerving, almost as if he was scrutinising her.

'The final pillar that I will be discussing tonight is Unity.' He paused 'In its most basic form, Unity explains that everything has an essence and that this essence is both individual and shared. The second is that all energy is potential magical energy.'

'You have lost me there. We are all unique and yet the same because everything has an essence, and that all energy is potential magical energy. How does that relate?'

'I suppose the best way to explain it would be to look at some muggle theorists.' Riddle sneered.

'Could they explain it simpler?'

'Some of their theories do touch on the subject that we are all connected, though purely from a scientific point of view. They have very little imagination when it comes to magic.'

Hallie snorted at the thought of how well that described the Dursleys. 'Tell me about it.'

'Einstein and others have come to the conclusion that all things are energy in some form or another, but that all things are fundamentally energy none the less. If everything is made up a singular existent we call energy, then all things are this singular energy in one form or another.'

'We are the same yet unique.'

'Yes, looking at it from a magical point what would follow is the notion that magical energy is this singular energy in a specific form, but since magical energy is this singular energy just the same, then all forms of energy are potentially magical energy. With this principle in mind one can see the infinite power of such a truth. If magick is fuelled by magical energy then all energy is potentially magical energy, then any act of magic is potentially infinitely powerful.'

'Magic is everywhere. Even the Muggles despite the fact they can't use it they are magic. Life is magic, its everywhere. Life is the source.'

'That is one way of looking at it yes. If all life is energy then life is magic.'

'But where did it come from?'

'That Potter touches the surface of worldwide debates including every religion across the world and every theory in how the world began. The truth though that was once known has been lost to all but a few, though there are those who still know. And again it is a discussion which is far too deep to even begin now.'

'Does the Wizarding World even have a religion?' she asked curiously.

'Yes, it once did. But now all that remember it are the true traditionalists. All that remains are the twisted lies of the winning side.'

'Winning side?'

'Some say the world began in harmony Potter, balance between Light and Dark. But a betrayal resulted in the fall of the Dark and the Light to be conquerors. As is the way with War, there is always a victor and a loser.'

'I –'

'I am not here to teach you of the belief system of the magical world Potter, I am here to teach you about Blood Magick. It is not necessary to know about it, to learn Blood Magick. But if you are that interested, trying looking for the ''Sanctus Libri Lux Lucis''. I do believe Hogwarts might actually have a copy.'

'What does that translate into, and better yet what exactly is it?'

'Roughly: Holy Book of Light. And I say roughly, as to what it is. I guess you could call it the Bible of the Wizarding World, for those who are Light anyway.'

'And what of the Dark?'

'That name has long since been lost Potter, and long since burnt. As is the way of the Victors and the spoils of war.'

'So why isn't it taught at Hogwarts?'

'You aren't going to let it drop are you?' he sighed

'I am curious.'

'I will answer this one question for you Potter, before we get back to the lesson. It isn't taught at Hogwarts because Dumbledore doesn't want to force the issue for the muggleborns, just like the festivals aren't celebrated as they once were thirty or so years ago. Many muggleborns still hold true to whatever religious beliefs they were brought up with when they come here and introducing the Wizarding one is something Dumbledore doesn't feel should be done unless they are curious. Despite the fact that it is only half of the side of the story it is the only belief system that has openly been practiced in the Wizarding World by Light Purebloods and Half-bloods for the last five thousand years.' He answered though stiffly.

The subject seemed to bring forth anger in him, anger at the injustice of the whole picture being learnt, anger at the fact that it was a little more of the Wizarding World that was lost. But it seemed to answer the question over the fact that Light and Dark weren't simply branches of magic that people practiced, they were also a belief path that was followed as well. You were either one or the other in beliefs, but you could be both in practice of magic. She wanted to know more and yet at the same time dared not ask Riddle any more questions about the topic he clearly wanted to avoid.

'How good are you at Visualisation?' he asked abruptly.

'Is that a trick question?'

'No Potter, I need to be able to determine how good you are at visualising something, as well as being able to focus your mind and not get distracted easily, so I can set meditation tasks for you to follow as well as starting to build and improve your visualisation skills.'

'I would say I am fairly good then though whether I can hold a visualisation and direct my will into moulding it or shaping it into existence I don't know.'

'We will start at the beginning then. Have you ever meditated before?'

'I guess.' She answered.

'You guess?'

'Well I found using the breathing meditation technique allowed me to focus my mind more clearly when I wanted to retain more information. But it wasn't something I practiced every day.' She lied, she used it as a way to learn to control her powers when she had been younger, but Riddle didn't need to know the details of the reasons why she did things.

'I see. Well it is a starting point for us, I suppose.'

'Starting point?'

'Are you deliberately being dense?' he sighed in frustration.

'No.'

'I intend for you to actually start learning something practical from this point forward, otherwise you won't get anywhere in learning the art of Blood Magick Potter. But to do that you need to build up solid visualisation skills that will help you further down the line. But you also need to learn how to meditate properly as well, so when it comes to actually performing a ritual, before hand you have an exact clear picture of what your goal is, what you are performing and all the little details, but nothing outside of the ritual distracts you. It isn't a child's game.'

'Ok,' she answered softly.

'Good. Moving on, I want you to close your eyes.' He ordered his tone a little more harshly than normal. Maybe she had pushed him a little too far tonight. She had no intention of finding out so followed the instructions. Yes that's what she would call them, instructions not orders.

'Relax into the chair, Potter. I have a feeling you will need to be comfortable and not sitting like a plank of wood.'

Hallie shuffled ever so slightly in the armchair moving her shoulders a little so they were less tense and laid her head back a little. She was as comfortable as she was going to get, and surprisingly warm.

'I want you to breathe naturally through your nose. Don't force it, do what feels comfortable. Breathe through your nose and out through your mouth. All you can hear is my voice and the inhaling and exhaling of air. Everything else isn't important. Just let it slip away from you.'

Hallie inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth.

It took her a few minutes to find a rhythm that felt comfortable for her, and didn't feel forced. She listened to the sound of her breathing…until all she could hear was her breathing. Gone was the crackle of flames on the fire, or any other sound. She couldn't even hear Riddle's breathing. And then there was his voice.

'Now I want you to think of the air you breathe in as being pure golden light, and the air you breathe out as taking all your worries and cares away with it. Golden light is filling your lungs as you inhale and as you exhale you are pushing out all worries and cares.' He whispered soothingly.

She couldn't picture the golden light right away. Couldn't even see it in her mind despite how much she was trying.

'Stop trying to force it Potter, relax and let it come to you.'

She focused back on her breathing, focused on pushing the anxiety and pressure of trying to visualise the golden light and let nothing but her breathing hold her attention. She breathed in slowly. Held for two seconds and then exhaled. It was a comforting pattern, reliable…soothing. There was just her and her breathing.

It wasn't until a few minutes after she stopped trying to see the golden light, that she actually pictured it in her mind. She was so surprised that she almost opened her eyes, but she didn't. She inhaled the golden light in and let it slowly fill her lungs. It felt almost like a warm presence had suddenly entered her, gathering up her worries and taking them away from her. It wasn't uncomfortable exactly…but it felt different.

'Continue slowly breathing filling your lungs with the golden light then feel it moving down into your stomach.'

It wasn't difficult to visualise it doing that, the golden light moved with a single thought, and the warmth spread within her.

'Then down to each leg until it fills in each and every toe; take four or more breaths to fill each leg. Feel it driving out all aches and pains, and any illness.'

Slowly moving down each leg, moving past joints and muscles easing any tension that may have been there that she wasn't even aware of. Her toes curled in her shoes as she felt heat surround her feet.

'Feel the light moving down into each of your arms, right down to the tips of your fingers, and driving out all distractions.'

Every breath in took a little bit more of the golden light, allowing it to fill her up that little bit more, to spread around her body until she was almost engulfed in light and warmth.

'Feel the light moving up through your neck and into your head, relaxing, calming and soothing you. Continue your breathing, focusing on your breaths until you feel really relaxed and feel as though you are floating.'

Her magical core woke up as soon as the golden light connected with it. Uncurling like an animal from sleep, and instead of its normal sleepy state it was suddenly filled with energy and life that it lapped up the golden light eagerly. It was as the connection was forged that she suddenly realised what she had been feeling all along, what the golden light had in fact been. It was energy. It was magic, from the very air and she had successfully visualised it into a form instead of simply knowing it was there. And better yet her magical core was in fact rebooting itself on that very same energy. It wasn't just her core that felt alive, she felt alive. Fatigue gone and energy was sparkling through her. She was floating, alright, floating in a sea of power and magic that had engulfed her like a cocoon, and she was lapping it up.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly and everything around her looked much brighter much more intense with colour and certain things seemed to shimmer almost as if they had their own supply of magic to them.

Riddle was standing in front of her, glass of water in hand and was looking at her with surprise clearly shinning in his eyes.

'Well that certainly went better than I expected. Here, drink this. It will help ground you.' he said, passing her the glass.

'I don't want to be grounded.' She said lightly, almost giggling. Wait she never giggled.

'Don't be a fool Potter, you need to be grounded or goodness knows what will happen while you are in this state. You could very well end up destroying the entire wards. Drink it.'

Reluctantly she took the glass off him and sipped it slowly. She could already feel herself coming down from the sudden rush, and her body started to shiver.

'What happened exactly?'

'Exactly what was supposed to; but you are clearly better at visualising than you give yourself credit for.'

'What do you mean?'

'Not everyone can visualise the golden light on their first go, there is a difference between visualising something in your mind that you have already seen once or twice before, like the events of the day and another to visualise something that you shouldn't be able to see without practice and training, or shouldn't be able to see before. The golden light exercise is a good way to find out how strong you are at visualising something that you wouldn't normally see.'

'The impossible to the possible.'

'Close enough.' he smirked, 'You were able to visualise it. It didn't happen straight away no, but it did happen on the first session which shows that you are able to visualise the unseen, so to speak.'

'I have a warped imagination at times.'

'Perhaps, but you also figured out what the golden light was.'

'Energy! Magic.'

'And you connected with it Potter and your own magical core as well. With an easy that suggests you have done so in the past.'

She shrugged.

'Wandless magic is a difficult task, but in reality it is simply saying the spell in your mind and moving your will to direct it. True wandless magic though requires no spell. And you have shown you are capable of that at Halloween.'

'Great, so I'm even more different.' She sighed.

'Some people are born to stand out.' He replied softly

'What if I just want to be ordinary?'

'Then you wouldn't have chosen to learn how to Blood Magick, and you would have died along with your parents. But it seems there is more to you than is seen Potter, not only are you capable of Blood Magick, but you are also able to connect with your magical core, one of the very rare few that can.'

'I wasn't aware that I could.'

'I will pretend you didn't just lie to me Potter.' He paused. 'It is off no matter to me, either way. You have hidden talents, and you are doing well in hiding them, but you do slip up occasionally. Though it does beg the question in what exactly caused you to connect with your magical core. I will go out on a limb and say it has happened before Hogwarts. It does bring up all sorts of questions.'

She didn't answer, and nor would she look at him. She didn't want to answer those questions and nor would she.

'Are we done for the night Professor, I will be late for curfew soon.'

'We are done. I was going to set you a task of practicing that technique but I won't now. Heaven forbid you do something stupid simply because you refuse to ground yourself. Your next session will be next week, and we will practice again. Don't be late.'

'Goodnight Professor.' She bid before leaving the room and his office behind. She needed to be more careful. She was slipping up to easily, in her eager to learn more. She needed to hold back for a while, and hopefully it would be forgotten. Because she absolutely refused point blank to allow people to find out about all her secrets.

* * *

><p>A.N: another quick note, if any of you have any questions, concerns or unsure about something that has been written, then please ask either in a review or a privet message and I will do my best in answering without giving too much of the plot away. Some questions might be difficult to answer until further down the line. Though one question I can answer now to everyone: a reviewer was curious whether I was just going to do the first year before skipping ahead till Hallie was older so the romance between Hallie and Tom can start. Though it may disappoint some I am afraid to say that I'm not doing that, I will be going through each year as there is far too much of the story that needs to be told to simply skip ahead. I can however say that the first year is so far the only year that sticks so closely to cannon, year two and three will be different…as to what happens after that, well I will get there eventually. I love cannon just as much as other readers and authors it is a world that we all love and know well but if you wanted to read the exact same story as the books you could all very easily pick up the actual books and read them, I am no J.K. Rowling. And while a lot of what happens in the books to a degree will be somewhere along the story within each year, I have every intention of taking this story on a very different path. I hope you can all stick with me as I go through each year. Some maybe longer than others, depending on what needs to be told for that year but I have every intention in finishing this story…however long it takes.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. To those who have added me to alerts and favourites.

Enjoy X

Chapter 10

Yule Gifts and Christmas Desires

Shadows danced across the deserted corridors, the patrols having finished long ago and the silence was welcoming compared to the normally otherwise noisy school. The only offer of light was the crisp beams of moonlight that glowed beautifully through the windows. It made Hogwarts look that much more magical, that much more alive, like it was standing on the edge of the truly magical and the mundane. Hogwarts was beautiful, serene and an entity in itself, and with everyone else asleep in their beds it gave Tom the chance to truly feel the castles ancient magic run through him. He enjoyed Hogwarts best like that, when he was truly able to connect with her. Lady Hogwarts was alive, she was aware of what happened within her walls and she interfered when she felt a need. But like many things that were beyond the human understanding she acted as and when she wanted to protect those who resided within her walls, she gave them what they wanted and needed the most and to a very special few she connected with on a far deeper level.

Hogwarts gave Tom a home when he was a boy, she gave him what he had desired above all else at the age of eleven; a place where he could truly belong. As the years went on and his desires changed, Hogwarts tried to provide for him, she revealed the Ravenclaw library to him when he was fourteen and for the whole of his fourth year he had poured himself over the books he had discovered within those walls. At the age of sixteen she showed him how to find the Chamber of Secrets, as was his right as the Slytherin Heir. But she had been disappointed with him when he unleashed the monster to kill the mudblood and made that clear to him it was then that he first realised how dependent he had become on the ancient entity. She had given him a home, guided him and protected him within these walls. She had shared with her some of her very essence the first term of his second year when he returned almost broken from his time at the orphanage. He hated the fact at the time that he was so dependent on something else, but over time had learnt to accept it and now the connection they shared didn't seem to one way, he was powerful in his own right. It was a secret they shared between the two of them, the years he had spent away and been an entirely new experience and he returned to his home more than once he left, but Hogwarts still welcomed him home like a lost son.

But even now he couldn't deny that something had changed. Lady Hogwarts seemed to have sprouted more of an attitude in the last couple of months. Instead of the gentle hum he had felt in the back of his mind when she reached out to him, for whatever reason, he now felt an electrifying storm. It was as if her very walls had suddenly became bursting with more energy, more life than should have been possible. To a degree Hogwarts feed of the magic that was performed in the school, each spell that was cast send a little more energy to strengthen her being, a failsafe put in place at the time of her birth, strengthen the wards from those who used magic inside. But it was now as if she had suddenly over gouged herself and she had simply too much energy than she needed at the current time. So she was using it in the most unusual way. All the teachers within the school were getting more and more reports from the House Elves of strange goings on, rooms appearing that hadn't been seen in years, music filling the corridors and people being led around in circles despite what path they chose. Hogwarts was behaving like a child and he didn't know why and every time he attempted in trying to figure her out, Hogwarts simply did something else that threw him off track. Why was she behaving so oddly? What had made this sudden change to happen?

They were questions he couldn't answer. But he would eventually find them; he always did in the end, right now though he needed to have a conversation that was long overdue with his mentor and his clearly desperate methods in dealing with Potter. The incident with the broom simply held no finery that it should have done for someone of his skill.

Tom slipped past the wards surrounding Quirrell's office with an ease that was almost laughable. He knew for a fact that the Weasley Twins would have been able to achieve such a task with their eyes closed, but then Quirrell wasn't supposed to be a powerful wizard, if his wards were any more powerful than they were then questions would be asked, and attention drawn to the man was not what they needed.

The office was unusually bare. Not what was expected of the Muggle Studies Professor? He snorted at the thought, far beneath Grindelwald's usual tastes; the man must be in constant agony at the thought of living like this for so long, but needs must and as he would often sprout, 'For the Greater Good'. Well the road to hell was paved with good intentions.

His body tensed suddenly, someone was approaching him from his left, and they were under a Disillusionment Charm. He mentally forced his body to relax, let his shoulders loosen. His right hand was already gripped firmly around his wand and like a coiled snake he waited for the moment to strike. They were creeping ever closer, he could practically hear their heartbeat, could taste their stench on the air. Grindelwald was a master of a lot of things, powerful in many different arts, but the art of subtly and sneaking was lost to him. The man much preferred the direct approach and was impatient.

It was one of his weaknesses.

It had proved to almost be his undoing as well with the Potters. One would think he would have learnt.

He hadn't.

Tom was more than happy to reinforce the lesson. He may respect his mentor, but gone were the days where he was the apprentice and Grindelwald the master. He was more powerful than him in all departments and others that the man dared not even think about. They were equal at most.

But they both knew that wasn't really the case, just a lie that was told by both so they never had to bring attention to the fact that he outshined him…and should he want to, overthrow him.

He moved without warning.

Spinning around, his left hand perfectly positioned to wrap around the offenders throat with an easy that should it have been an enemy they would have been dead before they could have uttered a sound. His wand arm was raised and pointing and a quick 'Finite' evaporated the disillusionment charm.

Quirrell was staring wide-eyed at him, but instead of the usual brown eyes of the man he was greeted with blue. The man's normal features were twisted into a sneer that looked unusual on the normally stuttering man.

'Still as fast as ever my boy' the wizard greeted, his voice sounding half choked

'Still as slow as ever old man, despite the younger body you are wearing.' He answered, applying a little more pressure as a warning before letting go of the man's throat and stepping back. He didn't lower his wand though. Caution had gotten him far in life, he wasn't about to stop being cautious, just because it appeared he was among an alley.

Quirrell snarled at him before perching himself on his desk.

'What brings you here Tom? I was under the impression we were to interact very little should it raise suspicion, especially since you hardly interacted with the man beforehand.'

'What is a little more suspicion than what you are already causing for yourself?' Tom sneered at him.

'I do not know what you are talking about.'

'Do not test my patience old man. You know full well what it is I speak off. Has being in that body made you lost what little sanity you had left?' he hissed

'I need to get the stone, Tom. I can feel myself growing weaker with everyday. This body will not be able to sustain me for much longer.'

'But you are drawing more attention to yourself with the stunts you are pulling. Cursing the girl in broad daylight speaks of desperation. If Dumbledore had been there he would have recongnised your magical signature regardless of what form you wear.' He paused, looking at the man with disgust that he didn't bother to hide. 'I told you that I would handle it.'

'Handle it!' Grindelwald spat in Quirrell's body, his eyes heated with rage. 'Handle it. You have shown a great deal of handling it, Tom. Do not think me a fool. I am well aware of how much time you have spent with that girl in detention. What are you plotting?'

He shrugged, 'She has potential.'

'She is to die. It is of no importance what potential she has. I will regain my body and that bitch will die, painfully and slowly. I will draw it out until she begs for mercy, do I make myself clear.' He snarled, 'I would have succeeded at the Quidditch game, if not for that mudblood setting Snape on fire. It distracted me.'

Tom looked at him in surprise; Granger had set Severus's robes on fire, now that was surprising. _I __didn__'__t __know __the __girl __had __it __in __her,__to __be __so __disrespectful __to __those __in __authority. __Or __maybe __it __was __her __friend__'__s __safety __that __brought __out __such __behaviour._

'I am no longer a child you command Grindelwald. Much has changed in your absence. The girl could be used for a pawn, if turned.'

'SHE WILL DIE!'

'Then you are a bigger fool than I thought. Wasting such a power source is madness.'

'Then we will strip her of her magic before we kill her. But she will die Tom, make no mistake of that. Either by my hand or yours, Hallie Potter will die.'

Tom felt himself sicken at the thought. He wouldn't deny that he had contemplated in killing the girl more than a few times, painfully and as slowly as possible taking great enjoyment in the fact. He knew perfectly well that if she couldn't be turned then she would die, he couldn't or wouldn't risk Hallie Potter to become a weapon for the light to use against him. He had no qualms about the fact he might have to kill her, though a small part of him was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but the thought of stripping her of her magic was not something he had ever thought about doing.

It made his stomach turn, more than the idea of her death.

'You say the body is weakening and won't be able to sustain you for much longer.' He said slowly, focusing on something else, something less sickening. He had done his fair share of terrible acts, but even he hadn't contemplated doing that to an enemy. He always felt that they deserved a warrior's death if they were doing to fight against him.

'Correct.'

'There are plenty of unicorns within the forest. Their blood should help sustain you until we get the stone.'

'To do so is sacrilege!' he argued, Quirrell's face looking even paler if that was possible.

'So is a wizard stealing the magic of another? Yet you are more than willing to do that. If it will help you sleep at night old man, convince yourself it is for the 'Greater Good.' He sneered at him before turning around abruptly and leaving the office behind.

Grindelwald needed the stone, there was no denying that. But what he did to ensure his survival in the mean time was not his concern unless he brought more attention to himself, and then he would have to interfere. But they did only have a small time frame now to work with, because by the end of the school year the stone would be moved again to a more secure and less known place. It meant that in reality Potter only had months left to live.

He wasn't sure why that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth when he was more than willing to kill her himself.

But he knew it wasn't the thought of killing her that disturbed him.

The thought of stripping the magic from her, to leave her as nothing more than an empty shell of the person she was once, that left the bitter taste. He could enjoy breaking her spirit if done correctly; it offered a thrill to know he had tamed her. But to rip it out of her completely made him shudder inwardly and Hogwarts agreed with him, if her silent cry was anything to go by.

The question was would he interfere if it came down to that. Or would he let Grindelwald steal her magic?

**Malfoy Manor, Unplottable Location, Wiltshire, England:**

**Saturday 14th December**

Malfoy Manor had always been an extravagant Manor. It held centuries of collections of powerful men that had at times too much money and time on their hands. The Malfoy family was a powerful and old family, though not quite as old as some of the purebloods. Throughout the age they had risen greatly and become powerful, feared and well respected. Rumours exchanged mouths and the hint of a darker nature attached itself to the family as well. But where there was no proof there could be no prosecution.

The last three generations of Malfoys had been exceptional among an already exceptional family. Tom had had the pleasure of knowing all three. He had gone to school with one, Abraxas Malfoy, whose father had to a degree taken him in and educated him among the finer details of the pureblood way. Abraxas had become the first of many faithful servants during his time at Hogwarts and had helped fund for some of his ideas to take effect as well as keep the peace among those purebloods that were always weary of potential Dark Lords. It was Abraxas' father who had actually introduced him to Grindelwald at the age of fifteen; it was that meeting that had changed everything.

Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas' son was a combination of both his father and grandfather, with far more ruthlessness inside of him. A loyal follower whom, like Severus knew of his true identity in all his forms. He was a man he could trust, a man he could rely on and dare he say it the man like only a few before him fell into that friend category a feat that only a bare handful could claim credit for over the years. Using both hands he still had more than enough fingers to spare. However Lucius did have his pitfalls as well, normally he was able to work them to his advantage, but one that could get overly annoying was that his friend was a schemer. He schemed for the sake of scheming. He thrived in the political world that made their Government, and often stirred the waters for the sake of string the waters, but he wasn't a fool and everything that was done very rarely backfired on the man. It did though however cause problems when he needed things to be calm and smooth when Lucius went and caused havoc, like his attempt in trying to claim the Black fortune on behalf of his son, that would have brought up annoying facts such as the fact that Black had never received a trial in the first place and would have resulted in him being given one and the truth to come out. He couldn't have that. He wanted Black in prison for a reason. Those years spent locked up when he was innocent was bound to cause some resentment towards those classed as 'Light' and when the time came he would hopefully jump at the chance to stand by his side in exchange for his freedom. Black was a valuable asset he wanted on his side not against him. Out of all of them Sirius Black was by far the most powerful the family had produced in a long time. But that was another plan that was on hold, waiting for the right moment to set it into motion.

Tom walked through the halls of the manor without paying much attention to his surroundings. The wards recongnised him enough to let him gain access whenever he wanted and he had been here enough times over the years that both the magic and the elves that resided in the place recongnised him instantly. Not only that the Malfoy's had always welcomed him into their home, and right now he had a very important task that needed Lucius full attention, not to mention he wanted to retrieve something that the man had been keeping for him.

He found Lucius exactly where he had expected to find him at that time of day. The man was at his desk in his study, reading over whatever paperwork demanded his attention. A glass of single malt firewhisky was to one side, untouched, perhaps forgotten as he read in concentration. The blonde man was almost identical to that of his father; a little taller possibly, a slightly bigger build but not by much and broader shoulders. The resemblance was quite possibly uncanny, with their platinum blonde hair and steel coloured eyes. Lucius' son Draco was almost like his father, except he had gained some of his mother looks that softened the boy's features considerably.

'You're deep in thought, my slippery friend.' He greeted the amusement easily recognisable in his voice to those who knew him.

The Malfoy Lord looked up startled for a moment, before recognition set in. Tom supposed that if it had been anyone but him that had come in unannounced then they would have been cursed to within an inch of their life. His status had to be useful for something, he supposed.

'My Lord.' He bowed respectfully,

'Rise old friend.'

'What can I do for you my Lord?'

'You and Severus are so alike with formality, when it just the two of us Lucius formality can be forgotten.' He sighed, crossing his arms and he leaned against the wall casually.

'Forgive me Tom; it is a habit one must become used to.'

'Perhaps, but a slip of the tongue among the wrong company could easily bring questions that I do not wish.'

'You are Lord Slytherin, it is only befitting that we owe you courtesy.'

'Not all would see it that way.'

'What can I do for you Tom?' Lucius smirked ever so slightly.

'I have come to collect something from your safe.'

'Which item?'

'The Diary.'

'Of course.' The man answered before standing.

One good thing about the Manor was that it was old enough to have many different hiding places and safe spots should anyone come investigating. He had entrusted many items over the years to those who bore the name Malfoy. The Diary was something he had given to Abraxas when he was younger and now it was time to claim it back. Besides, he had plans for who would receive it. He wanted to know the secrets that Potter was keeping; she was holding much back, that much he could tell. He wanted to know the full potential she had. People often spilled their hearts desires to diaries more than they would to people. It was the perfect opportunity for him to learn more, as long as the diary didn't interact with the girl she would never get suspicious. And when the time was ready he would simply take the Diary back and learn the secrets it had collected.

Lucius had barely been gone five minutes before he returned with the black leather bound dairy that had once belonged to him when he was younger. It had been so many years since he had last seen the thing that he had almost forgotten what it looked like. He took it of Lucius as the man passed it to him, and recongnised the familiar hum of his own magic vibrate through his hand. Like recognising like...They wouldn't be far wrong.

'Thank you.' he nodded, 'There is one other thing Lucius. I want you to look into Lily Potter; discreetly of course, I do not want to bring any attention that she is being investigated.'

'I do not follow.'

'It seems she wasn't as muggleborn as we thought.'

'Which line do I trace in connection?'

He paused, did he really want to answer that. It meant revealing information he could do without being known, at least until it had to be. There was a chance she would be dead by the end of the year anyway, but he needed someone to start looking for possible loopholes in the situation anyway, and Lucius would be best for that.

'She was a Daughter of the Donovan Line.'

He wasn't disappointed in Lucius' reaction. The man's eyes widened considerably. And if he was anyone but a Malfoy he probably would be; mouth wide open looking like a fool as well, but Malfoy's never did anything that wasn't dignified.

'But that would mean –'

'Yes I am well aware of what it means.' he hissed in annoyance. Lucius seemed to shrink back ever so slightly. Even those he trusted knew not to push him too far with his anger. Their friendship wouldn't always guarantee them mercy.

'Does the girl know? Does anyone know?'

'No, to both questions.'

'What is it you wish me to find out?'

'A way out of the binding.'

'There are the two that were included in the clause, Tom.'

'Yes, I am well aware of what the Donovan Contract states Lucius.' He hissed in annoyance. 'I am well aware that unless either I or Potter are dead before her twenty-first or that she is married and has a child of her own then we are bound by the contract. I want to know if another way to get out of it is possible. It is after all five hundred years old.'

'I will look into it and see what I can come up with, but the chances are small.'

He sighed, 'She will most likely be dead before her twenty-first.'

'And if she isn't, or isn't married and with child like her mother was?'

'Then as the last heir of Slytherin I am bound by that contract to marry a Daughter of the Donovan Line, and Potter is the last.' He answered casually, though he was anything but. He had no desire to be bound by something that was five hundred years old simply because their ancestors had failed to meet the terms of the contract drawn for them.

'Will you tell her?'

'Not for some time, if ever. The Contract is famous amongst the Purebloods but very little is known outside of their ranks. She also doesn't seem the type to share information with people about herself, so telling someone she is a Donovan heiress is very unlikely. There may come a time though when she finds out but I will deal with that when it happens.'

'I will see what I can find.'

'That is all I can ask.' He replied before looking out of the window that oversaw the gardens of the manor. It was all he could ask, the situation was very much out of his control and it wasn't something he liked at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts:<strong>

**Friday 20th December**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake frozen solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. It had been amusing to witness at the very least, and ever since Hermione's announcement that she had seen both Snape and Quirrell muttering under their breath at her Quidditch Game she had resolved to keep a close eye on the both of them. There really wasn't much to add to Snape that she didn't already know other than to avoid him as much as possible, since he seemed to have an even bigger reason to be vicious towards her since Slytherin lost to Gryffindor.

Quirrell though was another matter. She had spotted him several times walking on his own muttering to himself. Though she was never close enough to catch what he was saying. He seemed to be gradually getting thinner as well as the weeks wore on, and seemed to have developed a nervous twitch to go right along with the stutter of his. But the one time where he had actually caught her watching him though was the strangest thing. Anger shone through his eyes that almost matched Riddle's when he lost control and a smell of something foul had wrapped around him, almost like rotting flesh. His eyes had looked like blue fire, which she found incredibly odd considering that his eyes were brown, but there had been no mistaking that when she had met his eyes with her own, that they had been blue. It made her all the more curious about the man and just what he was hiding?

But as the days passed slowly, people began to get more excited about the coming holidays. No one could wait for them. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the draughty corridors had become ice and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. She was used to the cold, but even the Potions classroom was testing her limit of just how cold she could handle things.

'I do feel so sorry,' Malfoy taunted on their last Potions lesson of the term, 'for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they aren't wanted at home. Or better yet because their parents can't afford to have them at home.'

He was looking over at where Hallie, Hermione and Ron sat. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled at the comment. Hallie ignored them all as she concentrated on measuring out powdered spin of lionfish. Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch match. Disgusted that Slytherin had lost he was lashing out at the only person he could, since both she and Hermione were covered by the truce between them, and well if she took a slight offence at some of his taunts that weren't specifically directed at her, then it was because she was weaker than they thought and didn't deserve to be called an alley. She wasn't offended in the slightest, she was more than happy over the fact she was staying here at Christmas. Ron though, who most of the taunts were directed at because he was all Malfoy could vent at, wasn't so lucky. He was furious. His ears and the back of his neck were almost as red as his hair, but in the class there was nothing he could do about it and to a degree a small part of her felt guilty over the fact that he was in Malfoy's eyes an easy target, and the only one he wanted to taunt.

When they left the dungeons at the end of the lesson on the last day of term, found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

'Hi, Hagrid, want any help?' Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

'Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron.'

'Would you mind moving out of the way?' came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them. Hallie could see he was still being flanked by his ever faithful bodyguards but further back with the rest of the Slytherins was Zabini and Nott, watching the scene closely. 'Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasel? Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to.'

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.

'WEASLEY!'

Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

'He was provoked, Professor Snape,' Hagrid said, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree. 'Malfoy was insultin' his family.'

'Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid,' Snape answered silkily. 'Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you.'

Malfoy and his goons pushed roughly past the giant tree and scattering needles everywhere

'I'll get him.' Ron said, grinding his teeth as he looked in the direction Malfoy had disappeared in. 'One of these days, I'll get him –'

'Cheer up, it's nearly Christmas. Come on, come with me an see the Great Hall, looks a treat.'

Hallie smiled at the giant, before following Hagrid and his tree to the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

'Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner, would you?'

Hallie stared in wonder, the Hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. It was beautiful.

'How many days you go left until yer holidays? Hagrid asked.

'Just one.' Hermione answered, 'and that reminds me – Hallie, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.'

'Oh yeah, you're right.' Ron replied, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

'The library?' Hagrid voiced in surprise as he followed them out of the Hall. 'Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?'

'Oh, we're not working.' She told him brightly. 'Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is.'

'You what?' Hagrid looked shocked. 'Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'.'

'And I told you Hagrid, I won't let it drop.' She answered hotly.

'We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all.' Hermione said quickly, shooting her a look of caution while she did so.

'Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?' Hallie drawled.

'I'm sayin' nothin'.' Hagrid said flatly.

Hallie shrugged. 'Suit yourself.'

'We will just have to find out for ourselves, then.' Ron added before they left a disgruntled Hagrid behind.

The trouble that they soon found they faced was they had very little to go on besides a name, and no idea where exactly they should start, and it wasn't like they could ask anyone else for help.

The pile of books they had already searched since Hagrid had let the name slip was growing higher and Flamel wasn't in any of them. He wasn't in 'Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century', or 'Notable Names of Our Time'; he was missing too, from 'Important Modern Magical Discoveries', and 'A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry'. And then of course there was the sheer size of the library; tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows.

Hallie personally felt that they were fighting a losing battle, but that only made her even more determined to find out who Flamel was and what the dog was guarding. The odds may have been against them, but she would find away to turn them to her favour.

Hallie flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Except for Hermione their dormitory was empty, the other girls still downstairs in the common room.

They hadn't had much success in the library earlier and then Madam Prince had thrown her out because she looked like she was up to no good. The search had been cut short, and with Hermione leaving on the train tomorrow to go home for the Christmas holidays, then the search was more than likely going to be put on hold, since she doubted very much that Ron would want to continue when the holidays started.

'Are you ok, Hallie?' Hermione asked as she sat on her own bed, her brown eyes were filled with concern.

'Just frustrated. I know I have read his name somewhere but I just don't know where.'

'Don't worry Hallie, we will find it eventually. We just have to keep at it. If you and Ron keep looking over the –' she paused as if realising what she was going to be saying. 'Who am I kidding; we will start looking again after the holidays.'

Hallie flashed her a smile.

'Are you really going to be ok staying here for Christmas?'

'Yes. I won't really be alone either; Ron and the twins are staying as well.'

Hermione snorted, 'I suppose the twins at least will keep you sane.'

'You really don't like him do you?'

Hermione didn't answer; instead she had opted for searching in her trunk for something.

'Don't think I haven't noticed you not answering.'

'It is of little importance either way. I don't dislike him, yet at the same time he frustrates me.' Hermione shrugged before passing her a small box shaped package that was wrapped in red and gold paper. 'Here this is for you.'

'Thank you, though you do realise that Christmas day isn't for another five days right?'

'I know, and you have a small present to open then as well, but this is your main present and I want you to open it now.'

She didn't know what to say. She had never received a present before.

Hallie carefully unwrapped the paper and slipped the lid of the box off. Inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with a single charm. A lion with a snake wrapped around it. It was beautiful, it was too much.

'It's beautiful Hermione, but it is far too much.' She whispered.

'No it's not Hallie. You are my first true friend and you saved me from the troll. It isn't enough.'

'Thank you.' she answered before pulling the girl into a hug. She was doing that more and more lately.

'My mother found it for me in London and she owled it last week. I've written about you a lot to them.' Hermione said sheepishly.

'Thank your mother for me.' She smiled while fastening the bracelet around her wrist.

'I thought it was fitting.'

'What do you mean?'

'You're both a snake and a lion. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor. I have noticed that, you fit in so well with both houses, perhaps a little more snake but still belong to both.'

'Is that a problem?' she asked cautiously.

'Never for me.'

Hallie smiled at her, 'Well I have your Christmas present which I can give you now or wait until Christmas day.'

'I will wait till Christmas day. My mother is strict on that front.'

'If you are sure.' She replied, 'And Hermione, thank you. Really I love it.'

'You are more than welcome.' Hermione smiled.

**Hogwarts:**

**Wednesday 25th, December 1991**

**7:00 am**

Hallie woke up to a silent dorm wondering what time it was, blurry eyes glanced around the dimly lit room but was barely able to make anything out until she put her glasses on, then everything became that much clearer. She stared in wonder at the small pile of presents that were neatly placed at the bottom of her bed. She smiled to herself, besides Hermione she hadn't been expecting any presents at all. She picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was '_To __Hallie, __from __Hagrid__'__._ Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Hallie blew it – it sounded a bit like an owl.

She completely ignored the letter that she recongnised her aunts handwriting on and promised herself she would open it another time not really caring what they had to say. The second parcel she opened contained a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green and a large box of home-made fudge. _I __wonder __who __it __could __be __off._

Her next present also contained sweets – a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. That left a remaining four parcels for her to open. The closest one to hand was wrapped in silver paper and contained two books, 'A Guide to Self Meditating' and a blank black leather bound that looked to be a dairy. A note in the familiar writing of Riddle was attached.

_Use the Diary to write down all you notice in a day. Test your memory and see how well you can visualise it at the end of the day. Happy Yule Potter, I expect to see some progress at your next detention._

_T.R_

The next parcel looked very official, and was addressed to Miss Hallie Alexandra Potter. On the front was the symbol of Gringotts Bank. She smiled to herself, relived that she had done the right thing in sending a Yule gift to the Goblin King. In the book about Wizarding Culture she had read that it was customary to send ones allies a gift at the Winter Solstice and the Summer Solstice. It had been something she had been worrying about for weeks until she finally settled on something she was comfortable with giving. She just hoped that the gift would be well received. She unwrapped what seemed to be a blank piece of glass at first. It looked like it was a mirror, but when she moved her hand in front of it, nothing happened. Then she made out a shadow in it a distinct line of a person, but it was still far to blurry to fully see, and far more distant and shadowy figures located in what seemed to be the back of the mirror.

She wasn't sure what it was until she read the letter that accompanied with it, and shuddered at the words she found. It was Foe-Glass, a mirror that would show her, her enemies. The closer they were the clearer they became until eventually their faces would show in the mirror. It was beautiful and yet held a sense of forbid to it as well. The fact that one of the shadowy figures was far more clearer than the others meant she had an enemy nearby, but considering the fact that someone had attempted to kill her just confirmed that fact.

She placed it carefully down on her bedside table before turning to her last two gifts. One of them was a wooden box that could have been a jewellery box, it was the right size and shape, and made of oak wood. It was decorated all over, but what surprised her were the designs that covered it. Engraved into the wood were the crests she had seen in her dream on each of the thrones. Symbols that had haunted her were now in the real world on a beautiful wooden box. She turned the little key in the look and opened the lid slowly.

It wasn't a jewellery box.

It was a music box.

The music…was haunting, beautiful, moving…awing and so much more. She couldn't even begin to describe it and yet it moved her deeply. It spoke to a part of her deep inside and as she listened to the soft enchanting tune she felt as though she was mourning something that had been lost long ago.

She didn't notice the tears that slid down her checks.

She didn't notice the fact that the crests on the box seemed to glow for a second before returning normal.

She was too absorbed in the tune that was playing, and when it came to an end, she was both sad and relieved. Relieved that the heart moving tune was over for the emotions it stirred within her were too much for her to deal with, and saddened by the fact that she now felt as if something was missing.

Hallie picked up the note that was attached with it,

_To our fairest Princess, _

_This tune moved us in ways we could not begin to describe. It calls to us of ancient times. _

_We hope you enjoy._

_Your ever faithful, Trickster Lords._

She smiled faintly at the note in her hand. Who would have thought that the Weasley Twins could produce something like this, they were about fun and pranks, but this music box was powerful and moving and she didn't know why, but she loved it. She treasured it.

That left only one parcel. Hallie picked it up and felt it. It was very light. She unwrapped it.

Something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds.

She picked the shinning silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to touch, like water woven into material. She moved to the mirror on her wardrobe and threw it around her shoulders. She gave a yelp!

Hallie looked at her reflection in the mirror only to find her head floating in the air. Her body was completely invisible. She pulled the Cloak over her head and her reflection vanished completely.

She pulled off the Cloak and stared at in shock. What was it? And who had sent it to her.

A note lying on the floor caught her attention. She picked it up and read it quickly. Written in narrow, loopy writing she had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left his in my possession before he died. _

_It is time it was returned to you. _

_Use it well. _

_A very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Hallie stared at the note in shock for a minute or two only coming out of her thoughts when she heard Ron's voice yelling up the girl's staircase for her to come down.

She quickly put her things away and dressed, throwing on her new jumper before descending the staircase.

'Merry Christmas Hallie!' Ron greeted cheerfully, he too was wearing a knitted jumper.

'Merry Christmas Ron' she grinned at him.

'Hey look – Hallie has a Weasley Jumper too.' Fred pointed out from the side, both he and George were wearing identical blue jumpers, each of them had a letter on, one with an F and the other with a G. Fred was wearing the G jumper, and she was sure he had done so deliberately.

'Thank you for my Christmas presents.' She smiled at them.

'You are more than welcome. We may have mentioned it to mum that you weren't expecting much and so she decided to send you a jumper.' George replied

'I love it. Both of them.' she replied, the twins nodded in understanding, before their grins widened even more and they moved off to harass Percy.

Hallie entered the Great Hall with the Weasley family for the Christmas Dinner that those that stayed behind were having.

Her eyes glanced over the High Table before her eyes met with the familiar blue ones that were watching her smugly. She nodded to him in thanks and even gave a small smile. His ever present smirk widened slightly before he nodded in return.

It was as she sat down at the Gryffindor table that she noticed Nagini's presence in front of the High table.

'What the hell is that thing?' Ron hissed in alarm, his face paling considerably.

'That's Riddle's familiar ickle Ronnie.' Fred grinned.

'I'm surprised she hasn't shown up before at meal times. She usually does.' George added

'She's been shedding.' Hallie answered

'How do you know that?' Ron gaped.

'Detention.' She replied, rolling her eyes. 'She's relatively harmless.'

George snorted, 'What dreamland are you living in?'

'Fine, I retract the statement.' She smirked.

'It's creepy.' Ron shuddered.

'Don't worry ickle Ronnie. We will keep you safe.' The twins taunted together.

Hallie laughed along with them, but Ron still didn't look to comfortable with the idea of the snake being in the Great Hall.

Hallie had never in all her life had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. These fantastic crackers were nothing like the feeble Muggle ones the Dursleys usually bought, with their little plastic toys and their flimsy paper hats. Hallie pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from inside exploded a rear-admiral's hat and several live, white mice. Up on the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered one and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. Despite the festive spirit going on around him, Riddle still seemed him normal collective self, though Nagini seemed to be enjoying herself as she chased one of the white mice from the cracker.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice.

When Hallie finally left the table, she was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a grow-your-own-warts kit and her own new wizard chess set.

Hallie and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight in the grounds. Then, cold, wet and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Hallie broke in her new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron.

It had been Hallie's best Christmas day ever.

**11:00 pm**

It had been the best Christmas day ever.

Yet something had been nagging at the back of her mind all day.

She sat on her bed and pulled the Cloak out from under it.

Her father's…this had been her father's. She let the material flow over her hands, smoother than silk, light as air, and it had once been her father's. It gave her for the first time ever a real connection to her parents. Something she had always wanted.

_Use __it __well, _the note had said.

She had to try it now. She slipped off the bed and wrapped the Cloak around herself. Looking down at legs, she saw only moonlight and shadows. It was a very funny feeling.

_Use __it __well._

Suddenly Hallie felt wide awake. The whole of Hogwarts was open to her in this Cloak. Excitement flooded through her as she stood there in the dark and silence. She could go anywhere in thins, anywhere and Filch would never know.

She crept out of the dormitory, down the stairs, across the common room and climbed through the portrait hole.

'Who's there?' squawked the Fat Lady. Hallie didn't answer; she walked quickly down the corridor.

_Where __should __I __go?_ She stopped her heart racing and her mind thinking.

Then it came to her. The Restricted Section in the library. It was the only place they hadn't checked Flamel's name in. Plus she would be able to read as long as she liked, as long as it took to find out who Flamel was. She set off, drawing the Invisibility Cloak tight around her as she walked.

The library was pitch black and very eerie. Hallie lip a lamp to see her way along the rows of books. The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library.

Stepping carefully over the rope which separated the section from the rest of the library; she held up the lamp to read the titles. They didn't tell her much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spells words in languages Hallie couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked like blood. Her hand lingered over that one for a minute or to, not quite touching the cover, just hovering…before she pulled it away quickly. The hairs on the back of Hallie's neck prickled, these books were filled with power. Row upon row.

She could feel it.

She could hear the faint whispering in her mind.

Maybe she was imagining it. Or maybe that was just her trying to reassure herself that it was only that...Her imagination.

She had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, she looked along the bottom self for an interesting – looking book. A large black and silver volume caught her attention. She pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on her knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, blood-curdling shriek split the silence – the book was screaming!

Hallie snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. She stumbled backwards and knocked over her lamp….it went out at once, plunging her back into darkness.

She could hear footsteps coming down the corridor outside – stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, she ran for it. She passed Filch almost in the doorway. Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through her and Hallie slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in her ears.

She turned the corner and halted abruptly. Hallie felt the blood drain out of her face, standing in front of her was Snape and Quirrell and they were in a very compromising position. _I __almost __collided __in to __them; __I __seriously __need __to __be __more __careful._ Snape had pushed Quirrell into the wall and it almost looked like Snape was threatening the man.

_What __the?_

'Severus….I…I thought-?'

'You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell.' Snape sneered at the man.

'W-what d-do you m-mean?'

'You know perfectly well what I mean. We wi-' The shuffling sounds of footsteps behind could be heard, Snape stepped back from Quirrell and Hallie instantly pressed closer to the opposite wall.

It was Filch.

'Professors.' He nodded. ''You asked me to come directly to you, Professor Snape, if anyone was wondering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section.'

'The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them and I am sure Quirrell will be happy to assist.'

'Of c-course, Severus.' The man stuttered.

Hallie backed away as quietly as she could, as the three of them moved down the corridor. A door stood ajar to her left. She squeezed through it holding her breath, trying not to move it, and to her relief she managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything.

She left out a small sigh of relief. That had been close, very close.

But what exactly had that scene with Snape and Quirrell really been about?

It was a few seconds before she noticed anything about the room she had hidden in. It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned-waste-paper basket – but propped against the wall facing her was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription cared around the top:

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

Hallie moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at herself but see no reflection again. She stepped in front of it.

It took all her will not to scream out and bring back Filch and Snape.

She whirled around. Her heart was pounding far more furiously – for she had not only seen herself in mirror, but a whole crowd of people standing right behind her.

But the room was empty.

She turned to face the mirror again.

A woman was standing right behind her reflection, smiling at her with a soft warm smile. She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes – her eyes are _just __like __mine._ Bright green – exactly the same shape, but then she noticed that she was crying: smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin black-haired man standing next to her put his arms around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just like Hallie's had done when hers had been short.

'Mum?' she whispered 'Dad?'

Hallie reached out to touch them, to be able to touch them just once. Her finger met glass and her heart clenched and her mind reared in rage and the cruelty of it. To see but to never touch.

She looked up again; her parents were still smiling at her. And slowly, Hallie looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror.

There were fourteen in total. Two dark haired men, with blue eyes were standing to the right of her. Different in every way but both of them were looking at her with fierce protection in their eyes.

Behind them were faces she almost recongnised – but couldn't place – all of them looked far older than her…and then there were faces she had never seen before.

_Was __this __her __family?_ She didn't think so there were no familiar traits that passed between them – not like her and her parents and yet they felt like family. A connection between them that felt stronger than anything else she had felt.

She ached inside. Half joy, half terrible sadness. This hurt more than anything she had ever felt before and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. She wanted it more than anything else.

How long she stood there, she didn't know. The reflections did not fade and she looked and looked until a distant noise brought her back to her sense. She couldn't stay here; she had to find her way back to bed. She tore her eyes away from her mother's face, whispering softly. 'I'll come back,' and hurried from the room.

Hallie threw herself onto her bed, when she reached her dormitory. She couldn't go to sleep, not now. She had too much on her mind. Her thoughts instantly back in the room with the mirror. Her parents. Her family. People she had never seen before, people she had longed to see, longed to remember.

Gods it hurt so much, being able to see them, being so close to them only to have the ripped away from her. They weren't real and the mirror was just a cruel trick. Yet despite knowing that she knew she would still go back, still longed to go back. _It wasn't fair, it wasn't BLOODY FAIR!_

The lantern by her bed exploded as she screamed the last part out in her mind. Damn it! She needed to focus on her breathing; she was acting like a child. She had learnt long ago life wasn't fair; in fact life was a bitch. She wasn't a child and she sure as hell shouldn't whinge like one. She hadn't even realised the tears were falling until she felt them on her hand; she looked down at them, her eyes already blurry. _No! She would not cry, she would not cry._

But her determination shattered and the tears kept falling, she sunk into her bed, pulling her pillow close to her in a hug and she let the tears fall silently. She cried for her parents she had never known. She cried until she fell asleep with exhaustion, not even recalling when exactly she had opened the music box again, or that the music was what was lulling her to sleep.

Hallie returned more than once to the mirror; despite how it made her feel she couldn't help but return. It was like a madness had ensnared her mind and she could think of nothing else. She hadn't even wanted to share it with Ron; this was just for her and only her.

She found her way back much more quickly the third night than she did the second. And again like the previous night she didn't met anyone along the way.

And there were her mother and father smiling at her again. And two of the other people were standing together, a blonde haired woman and a dark haired man were laughing to each other, before the man pulled the woman closer to him, almost lovingly. Everyone was smiling at her, everyone was happy…

There was nothing to stop her staying here all night with her family. Nothing at all.

Except –

'So – back again Hallie?'

Hallie turned to face the intruder. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. She felt as though her insides turned to ice.

'I – I didn't see you, sir.'

'Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you,' said Dumbledore, and Hallie was relieved to see that he was smiling.

'So,' Dumbledore began, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Hallie, 'you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised.'

'I didn't know it was called that, sir.'

'But I expect you've realised by now what it does?'

'It – well – it shows me my family –'

'Indeed, can you think how the Mirror of Erised works?'

Hallie shook her head.

'Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror that is; he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?'

Hallie thought, and then she said slowly. 'It shows us what we want….what we desire the most what we desire above all else.'

If Dumbledore was surprised that she knew the answer he didn't show it. He simply looked at her serenely with his blue twinkling eyes. 'It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family see them standing around you. But what is shown comes at a high price Hallie, men and women have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.'

Hallie looked back up at the mirror, longingly. One of the men with blue eyes was staring at her with an expression that she couldn't read, or properly understand. His blue eyes looked almost soft, warm and inviting, she felt as if she was losing herself in them.

'The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Hallie and I ask you not to go looking for it again. Of you ever do run across it, you will be much better prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable Cloak back on and get off to bed?'

Hallie stood up.

'Sir – ah, what do you see when you look at the mirror?'

'I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks.'

Hallie stared.

'One can never have enough socks,' said Dumbledore. 'Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.'

'I don't think you are telling me the truth Professor.' She answered, giving a small smile. 'But we are all entitled to our secrets.'

She looked back at the mirror, maybe one day she would be able to find her family, those she hadn't already lost that was, for nothing she did, or wanted would be able to bring back her mother, or her father…no matter how much she desired it.

Hallie felt drained as she entered her dormitory and was more than grateful for the fact that she was alone tonight, she wouldn't have to answer any annoying questions and nor would she have to get up to early either…as soon as her head touched the pillow she was almost asleep at once.

_There was no round table this time, or thirteen thrones. Instead there was only the woman, with the black hair. She was standing by a window, looking out beyond. Sadness was easily seen across her face and her eyes held a look of despair to them. _

_Hallie doubted that the woman even knew she was there, to content in staring out of the window. _

_Hallie walked closer to the window, curious as to what held the woman's attention so raptly that she seemed oblivious to anything else in the room. _

_She glanced out of the window; it was overlooking a courtyard filled with snow. A marble fountain stood in the centre its water frozen solid. It was a beautiful scene, but she could tell what caught the woman's attention wasn't the scenery…a child with raven black hair was standing on the outer ring of the fountain. He couldn't have been any older than three or four. He was dressed in dark blue thick cloak which had grey fur along the hood. The boy was laughing, a smile of happiness lighting up his entire face. Next to him though was a man who had sandy brown hair and was wearing the same colour cloak. His arms were outstretched towards the child who took careful steps before he was in his arms. Father and son, it was a moving scene…it was a family. _

_Hallie looked up at the woman whose black eyes were now staring at her intently. _

'_Your family.' _

_The woman nodded sadly. Hallie looked back out of the window, but the scene had vanished, the snow had gone and the fountain had turned to rubble. The courtyard looked as though an explosion had gone off inside of it, burn marks left on the cold concrete. As she took in the new scene before her, she understood that what she was being shown. _

'_You lost your family as well. They were taken from you.' she whispered _

_Again the woman nodded. _

'_What happened?' _

_A vision filled her head with searing pain, images flashed before her eyes and she screamed out. Blood filled battles, burning fires and pleas of help filled her. War. Betrayal. Loss. It was too much, it hurt too much….._

Hallie woke, sweating and shaking. Her heart was racing and she was panting. _What __the __hell?_

But she was too tired to think, too tired to do anything.

She rolled over and fell asleep again, and when she woke the next day, she didn't remember the dream at all.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: the music for the music box: Nox Arcana – Lullaby. I adore their music and often find that listening to their tracks inspire me to write, to see the scenes unfold in my mind.

I apologise that this chapter was posted a little later than usual. I will admit that it was ready two days ago, however as I was reading through it again for the final editing a little voice in the back of my mind said something was wrong with it. That voice caused a delay and two days of panic and questions been asked and lots of annoyance. I was worried if the direction I was going in was the right one, was it the best I could do and lots of other things. It was late Sunday night when I finally came to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong with the direction I was taking the story in, for me. I liked it, I was enjoying writing it and it actually worked for me and considering I can see two or three chapters ahead at a time I will say it is a good sign. Granted if someone else was writing the same story it could go into a completely different way. But this direction works for me. Occasionally though doubt does filter through my mind, which is the reason in the past that I always hesitated in posting stories, simply because when that doubt surfaces it normally results in few days – too weeks of rewriting and planning etc, I feel that when a story is posted I can to a degree change what the future of the story is going to be as long as it still flows properly with what has already posted and but should that doubt really sink in I can't completely re-write the story. (Granted that is just me and some people can re-write a story they have already posted successfully). This is the first time so far for this story doubt had surfaced it's ugly head and it wasn't until I re-read again on Sunday for what must have been the twentieth time that I finally realised what was getting me so worked up. It wasn't doubt over the direction of where the story was being taken it was to a degree simply because I had written a side to Hallie on her emotional scale that hadn't been seen before. I was worried whether it would seem to Out of Character for her, and then I realised that though Hallie is someone who doesn't show her emotions easily in front of others and prefers to keep them locked away it doesn't mean she doesn't feel them. She does, she feels them but hides it really well, so the idea of her crying on her own after the first time ever seeing her family wasn't that hard to believe, in fact I pictured it very well in my mind and the scene flowed naturally when I was writing it. Sometimes no matter how hard we try to keep the tears back they do fall whether we want them to or not. Crying in the safety of her room where no one can see her is something Hallie would do, she wouldn't like it, she would think it was weak of her yes, but with no one to see her do it she can simply ignore the fact when it was over and done with. Crying in front of people for Hallie would be out of character for her to do, because it wouldn't be something she would find acceptable in herself. Granted there may come a day in the future for her when that happens despite how much she tries to stop it. Coming to that conclusion made the doubt disappear and I felt once again happy with being able to post it. I can accept that not everyone may like this chapter or what is revealed inside of it but again it works for the storyline and where I am taking the story. Some things that are revealed here will be important later down the line, whether it is one year, or more, it is all important for what is to come.

That being said if all goes to plan year one should be finished in four or five more chapters. If all goes to plan, that number could lessen or be added to simply whether I feel a chapter doesn't flow properly with what is in it and needs to be broken up, or whether it can be joined with another. I am aiming to hopefully finish the first year before the New Year and allow myself a few weeks to start turning the bullet points of book two, into actual chapters before I start posting again. That way I can start writing with a fresh mindset. Though real life is never predictable and I like many others who happen to work in the retail industry have the unpleasant task of dealing with the Christmas Sales whether they start before Christmas or after. Mine starts on Boxing Day, oh the joys. I get one day off this year, so time to write, edit and post may be a little tight, but I will try my best.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Those who added the story to alerts and favourites.

Sorry for the delay in updating, all I can say is I take my hat off to the people who are able to work nine days straight and still find the time to write and edit. This week I have been lucky if I was able to string a sentence together that made sense. But now I am off for two days, in for one, off for one and then back in for another full week.

I enjoyed writing this chapter despite the fact I don't actually feel like it's my best I still enjoyed writing it and I suppose at the end of the day that is what counts.

EnjoyX

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Flamel

**Saturday 25th, January 1992:**

Hallie soaked up the warmth of the fire with great delight. Her arms had goosebumps all over them; she was that cold after the latest Quidditch practice; since the start of term she seemed to have done nothing else but Quidditch practice.

'Please tell me you are joking!' Ron whimpered his eyes wide open with fear, the chess game he had been playing with Hermione completely forgotten.

'Afraid not. Wood's just told us. Snape is referring the next Quidditch match.' She answered, shuffling a little closer to the fire.

'Don't play.' Hermione said at once.

'Say you are ill.'

'Pretend to break your leg.'

'Really break your leg.'

'I can't. I'm pretty sure Madam Pomfrey would be able to fix a broken leg up in no time at all, and realise what was fake or not. Besides Gryffindor doesn't have a reverse Seeker, if I don't play we have to forfeit the match.'

'Hallie the last game you played someone tried to kill you, and it is split evenly between Snape and Quirrell. Playing with him as referee is too big of a risk.' Hermione said softly. Her brown eyes filled with worry.

Hallie didn't answer she couldn't not really. It was something she had been thinking about herself since she had heard the terrible news. But she also didn't see her having another choice in the matter.

She sighed softly leaning her head back against the armchair. She had been incredibly grateful for the start of term to begin. It meant she had more distractions to occupy her mind.

Dumbledore may have convinced her to not go looking for the Mirror of Erised again but that didn't stop it consuming her thoughts. She had begun to have nightmares as well, over and over again she dreamed about her parents disappearing in a flash of green light while a high voice cackled with laughter. And not only that she dreamed of the woman with the black eyes. She dreamed of her family and she watched night after night them…dying, as well of battles and war ripping through the world like a burning fire.

She couldn't shake the feeling though that she was dreaming about something that had happened in the past and that scared her. Because they were leading her to somewhere, she knew it….but where was the mystery.

Quidditch had helped, Wood had gone a little fanatic in his approach to practice for the coming game and though he was pushing them a little too far she couldn't complain. She was that tired after training she had fewer nightmares.

But now she had a whole new concern to fill her thoughts. Snape was referring the next Quidditch match. It wasn't going to end well.

Her thoughts were broken by Neville toppling into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recongnised at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Everyone fell about laughing except for her and Hermione, who leapt up and performed the counter-curse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

Hallie glared at the few people that were still laughing and they sobered up. _So __much __for __sticking __together,_ she thought angrily as she moved Neville towards her seat and perched on Hermione's chair arm instead.

'What happened?'

'Malfoy.' Neville said shakily. 'I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on.'

_Son of a bitch! _

Hallie shared a look with Hermione before looking back at Neville. She wanted to do something, but their hands were tied to a degree.

'Go to Professor McGonagall!' Hermione said hotly. 'Report him!'

Neville shook his head.

'I don't want more trouble,' he mumbled.

'You've got to stand up to him, Neville!' Ron stated. 'He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier.'

Hallie threw Ron a glare. That wasn't exactly encouraging.

'There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that,' Neville choked, he looked close to tears.

She stood up and walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. He looked at her, his eyes close to tears.

'There is no living thing that is not afraid when it faces danger, Neville. The true courage is in facing danger when you are afraid.' She paused, 'Just because you don't feel brave doesn't mean you aren't. It just means that it is deep inside of you and you will find it when you truly need it.'

'But I'm not brave.'

'I think you will surprise yourself Neville. The Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor because it saw Gryffindor qualities in you. It wouldn't have done that if you didn't have any.' Hallie replied, feeling in her pocket of her robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, she gave it to Neville.

'You are worth far more than you realise Neville.'

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the Frog.

'Thanks, Hallie….I think I'll go to bed…Do you want the card, you collect them, don't you?'

Neville passed her the card before walking away. Hallie smiled in thanks before turning around to face Hermione and Ron. Hermione's eyebrow was raised questioningly.

'What?'

'Wizard of Oz?'

She shrugged, 'I like the book. Besides the lion was always my faviourate character.'

'It's fitting…'

'I thought so to.' She muttered

'What are you two talking about?' Ron stared at them in confusion.

Hallie blinked, and smiled at him. She looked down at the Famous Wizard card.

'Dumbledore again.' she said. 'It was the first one I ever –'

She gasped. She stared at the back of the card then looked up at Hermione and Ron.

'I've found him!' she whispered. 'I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here- listen to this: ''Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his long fight against the Dark Wizard Grindelwald. Over the years the two of them engaged in over fifty separate battles until Grindelwald's fall in 1981 October the 31st by the hands of Hallie Alexandra Potter, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on the alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel''!'

Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they had gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework.

'Stay there!' she exclaimed and she sprinted up the stairs to her dorm. Ron looked even more confused than he had done seconds before, but Hermione returned a moment later with an enormous old book in her arms.

'I never thought to look in here!' she whispered excitedly. 'I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.'

'Light? I think our definitions of light are mixed up Hermione.' Ron spluttered. But Hermione ignored him as she started flickering frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

'You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself.' Hallie teased.

'Madness should be embraced not feared.' Hermione answered without looking up.

A minute or so of silence passed before Hermione squealed in delight.

'I knew it! I knew it!'

'Speak to us oh wise one!' Hallie smirked

'Shut up!' Hermione replied with a grin. 'Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher Stone!'

'The what?' Ron asked

'Oh honestly, don't you read.' Hermione snapped.

She pushed the book towards the both of them, and Hallie read with Ron, she was just as lost as he was:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone_

_A legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure _

_Gold, it also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal…_

Hallie stopped reading, she had read enough. The dog was guarding the Philosopher stone. As Hagrid had said it was between Dumbledore and Flamel, it fitted.

'They knew someone was after it, so they moved it out of Gringotts.' Hermione added

'It fits everything, and a lot of people would be after it.'

'No wonder Snape wants it. A stone that makes gold and stops you ever dying! Just think what you could do with it.' Ron exclaimed

'True. If it is Snape.'

'It has to be.' Ron argued.

'So we know what the dog is guarding, but now what? It doesn't solve anything. Someone is still trying to steal it and we are no closer to actually finding out whom.' Hallie said.

'What could we possibly do if we did find out whom though? I mean really Hallie, what can we do?' Hermione asked

'I don't know. The only thing I do know though, is I have every intention on playing in the Quidditch match.'

'You're mental.' Ron stated,

'Perhaps, but it will be worth it when we wipe the smiles off both Snape's and the Slytherins faces when we win. Consider it my pay back to a degree.'

'As long as we aren't wiping you off the pitch' Hermione grimaced.

'You just need to have a little faith.' She smirked at them.

**Sunday 26th January 1992;**

Hallie had fled to the depths of the library Sunday afternoon. She made the excuse that she needed to finish the rest of her homework before the following week brought even more. She did in fact have a History of Magic essay that needed to be finished but the reality of it was just that…she was using it as an excuse.

She had been feeling trapped. Confined.

She knew Hermione and Ron meant well, they had hardly left her side since the attempt on her life. They wanted to protect her in their own way – she wasn't used to that in the slightest. She was used to being alone. Independent. Being around them all the time made her feel trapped. She hated being trapped.

She knew she was being ungrateful. Selfish even, but she needed a little space – just so she could hear her thoughts if nothing else. With the rain beating down furiously outside, the only option to her was the library.

Her eyes skimmed through the pages of pages of text, as she tried to find the important information that was vital to her essay amongst the massive amount of useless information. She was generally surprised at how quite the library was for a Sunday afternoon, not that she was complaining. Her weary eyes glanced back down at the text book – she was getting tired – the words were starting to blur together and she knew no matter how much she may have wished to she couldn't prolong returning to the Gryffindor common room. She had after all spent the last three hours in the library. It was time to go and face the music. _You __are __over __exaggerating __now, __they __aren__'__t __that __bad._

And they weren't, not really. She just wasn't used to people actually wanting to be in the same room as her, let alone her friend. But that wasn't their problem that was hers and she needed to get over it quickly or they may start asking questions she couldn't answer nor did she want to answer them come to think of it.

She shut the book she had been using without a second glance and placed it back onto the shelf. Carefully she gathered the rest of her things and placed them into her bag, ensuring that the ink bottle was secure. She had no desire to write the whole thing out again simply because her ink had spilt over it. One last check over the area ensured that nothing had been forgotten. Swinging the bag strap over her shoulder she made her way out of the library.

The corridors were mostly deserted, most of the student population holed up in their common rooms and generally relaxing before the start of a new week. She wasn't alarmed in the slightest that she didn't meet anyone in the corridors, but she was alarmed by the prickly feeling she had at the back of her neck, a feeling she had had since she had left the library. Normally it meant that someone was following behind her or that someone was standing to close to her than she was comfortable with.

But no one was behind her. She had checked, glancing casually over her shoulders. But she was very much alone. _Unless __they __were __invisible __like __Dumbledore __was __at __Christmas._

Hallie froze where she stood, straining to hear the slightest sound that would have been out of place. Her body tense; she had to force herself to relax, to act normal. It was never a good idea to tip off your enemy that you knew that something was wrong.

_Ok __now __you __are __being __overly __paranoid._But that didn't stop her from listening out for movement. After all it wasn't actual paranoia if they were really out to get you. And someone had already proven that they were.

She mentally shook herself and started walking. Already changing her direction to the Gryffindor common room from the shortest to the most direct route, it may take longer but it would be safer, the likely hood of meeting other students was higher.

Hallie turned the corner and immediately stopped. The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention and her skin felt like it was crawling. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong!

Her mind was screaming DANGER! And the desire to run spread through her at an alarming rate.

_But __run __where?_ She didn't know whether the danger was behind her or in front and running foolishly could send her plummeting directly towards the threat. She needed to think, to quickly think over her options.

She wasn't given a chance. A force hit into her so quickly she hadn't had a chance to move out of the way, and she was shoved into the wall hard.

She moved quickly from the wall, her eyes searching madly down both sides for the enemy, but there wasn't anyone but her in the corridor. Her body tensed suddenly and she spun out of the way just as something very invisible brushed past her – feeling like hot energy whipping around. The very air seemed to feel alive around her, pushing and pulling against as if it wanted to rip her apart. An invisible force; not enemy. Just like the raw magic had felt when Riddle had almost lost control, only this was far more directed and controlled. And now she knew what it reminded her off, she knew what to look for – she could almost taste it, smell it on the air, decay and something else. It made her want to gag. But it did clear a few things though. Someone other than Riddle and Dumbledore could use raw magic in the castle and she couldn't fight an enemy she couldn't see, not when they were using the very air against her. That only left her one option.

She ran.

Up the corridor and making a right at the end she could feel the magic whipping at the back of her heels like a pack of angry dogs. She didn't slow her speed; she let memory guide her – directing her to the Gryffindor common room.

She turned another corner and collided into something solid. She stumbled back from the sudden impact, managing to stop herself from falling flat onto her ass by using the wall for support.

Hallie stared in shock as she stared into a pair of angry brown eyes that had such loathing and rage in them that for a second she almost forgot she was at Hogwarts and instead facing her uncle's wrath.

_Fuck!_

She had collided straight into Quirrell and he looked beyond pissed off.

_I think that fifty percent chance of him being the one who tried to kill me is more like ninety nine point nine percent. _

Not that that thought made her feel any better right now, considering she was alone with him in a corridor. No one would be able to help her now, not that she wasn't capable of defending herself, but still the odds were against her and she didn't like that at all. She gripped her wand tightly and was ready to pull it out at a moment's notice.

'Just what do you think you are doing you stupid girl!' Quirrell hissed at her, taking a step closer to her.

Hallie stepped back – her back hitting the wall. _Damn! _That was a bad move on her part. She was practically cornered_ ._ But she refused to show him that she was afraid of him. She met his eyes and refused to look away.

'Sorry Professor. I should have been looking where I was going.'

'Yes, you should have. Just because you are famous Potter, doesn't mean you have right away.' He sneered at her.

She didn't answer, instead she noticed the change of emotions in his eyes or rather the calculating look that had appeared as he observed her. The loathing and rage never left.

His eyes stopped on her forehead, her scar must have been showing, normally she tried to keep it hidden. She tensed as his hand rose almost on its own accord. He hardly seemed to notice.

'How did you survive?' he whispered – his hand hovering inches away from her face.

Inwardly she was seething. If the bastard touched her she was going to make sure he would never be able to have children.

'Potter! Quirrell!' a voice hissed sharply.

Hallie had never felt so relieved to hear Riddle's voice as she did right then. Both she and Quirrell turned to face him. He was angry – she could see that in his eyes by the way he glared at Quirrell, she supposed it did look very compromising. Quirrell almost seemed to shrink back – reluctantly she noticed but never the less he did. Hallie felt she could breathe again.

'G-good afternoon T-Tom.' Quirrell stuttered. He hadn't stuttered once while talking to her, but why? Was she right in thinking it was forced? An act?

'Quirrell.' Riddle answered his voice like ice. She wanted to shiver at just how cold he sounded; she hadn't heard him sound like that before.

Quirrell looked back at her, 'T-twenty p-p-points from G-Gryffindor. W-watch where y-you are g-going next time P-Potter.' He didn't wait for a response from her, simply walked away in the opposite direction.

Both of them remained silent as they listened to they listened to the echoes of his footsteps fading. Hallie met Riddle's eyes with hers and almost flinched back at the intensity of them but she didn't. She was pretty sure that Riddle would see it as a sign of weakness.

'Did he hurt you?' he asked suddenly.

'No.' she replied shaking her head, before looking back at the direction that Quirrell had just left.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

'You need to be more careful Potter.'

'I know.' She replied absently, 'He didn't stutter.'

'Excuse me.'

She looked back at Riddle who was looking at her questioningly.

'When he was talking to me, he didn't stutter, not once.'

'It probably means nothing.' Riddle replied stiffly.

She frowned, 'Or it means that he is one brilliant actor.'

'Forget about it Potter and go back to your common room.'

She smirked at him, 'You can rest easy now Riddle, your good deed for the day is done.'

He smirked back at her, **'****Brat!****'**

'**Jackass.'**

'Common room now before I take more points from you.'

She mocked saluted him before walking away. Despite what Riddle had said she hadn't forgotten about Quirrell's lack of stutter. In truth it just strengthened the idea he was the one responsible for the attempt on her life. She would need to watch him even more carefully from now on.

**Saturday 22nd February 1992: **

The Quidditch match she had been dreading had finally arrived. She wasn't the only one either but she had the feeling it was for entirely different reasons. As soon as she had finished changing Wood took her to one side.

'Don't want to pressure you, Potter, but if we ever need an early capture of the Snitch its now. Finish the game before Snape can favour Hufflepuff too much.'

'I plan to Wood, don't worry.'

'The whole school's out there!' Fred exclaimed as he peered out of the door. 'Even – blimey – Dumbledore's come to watch!'

Hallie smiled to herself. Despite the fact she was almost certain that it was Quirrell not Snape that had tried to cause her harm, she felt a little more reassured now. There was simply no way that anyone would dare to try and hurt her if Dumbledore was watching. Despite the fact she wasn't quite sure what to make of the man herself; she was certain he cared for his students.

She took off with the others feeling much more confident than he had this morning. She circled over the pitch searching for the Snitch very much like a hawk would for prey.

She saw Snape award Hufflepuff a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at him but it was more like she was absorbing everything without actually paying attention to it.

She wasn't sure exactly how long she had been flying; it felt like an eternity before she finally spotted the Snitch hovering by Snape. Hallie didn't hesitate, and moved straight into a dive, shooting past Snape in a blur, missing him by inches – the next second she pulled out of the dive sharply, her arm raised in triumph as her hand clasped around the Snitch. They had won.

The stands erupted.

Hallie jumped off her broom, a foot from the ground. She couldn't believe it. She had done it – the game was over. As Gryffindors came spilling on to the pitch, she saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped.

A hand rested on her shoulder, Hallie looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face.

'Well done,' he said quietly, so that only Hallie could hear. 'Nice to see that you haven't been brooding about that mirror….been keeping busy….excellent…'

Hallie didn't answer, not wanting to lie. She hadn't been brooding about the mirror exactly more like it had been haunting her if anything.

Hallie felt giddy as she left the changing room. It was a new feeling for her but she generally felt proud of herself. Nobody could say she didn't deserve her spot on the Gryffindor team now – it was an achievement for her to succeed at something and not be punished for her success. It was truly a new experience for her and she couldn't ever remember feeling happier.

Hallie reached the broom shed and leant against the wooden door and looked up at Hogwarts, with it glowing red in the in the setting sun. Gryffindor was in the lead. She had done it, she had shown them all. She hadn't realised until then just how important that fact to her was. That she was more than just famous, that she was more than what they thought. It was odd considering she had never cared about what people had thought about her before or maybe she was just lying to herself.

She breathed in deeply letting the crisp air fill her lungs it was a mild evening compared to the last few they had had and she was a little reluctant to head indoors right away.

Hallie opened her eyes at the sound of heavy footsteps on the ground. A hooded figure came swiftly down the front steps of the castle. Clearly not wanting to be seen, it walked as fast as possible towards the Forbidden Forest. Hallie's victory faded from her mind as she watched.

She recongnised the figure's quick footed step.

Quirrell, sneaking into the Forest while everyone else was at dinner – what was he up to?

_Curiouser __and __curiouser!_ Her damn curiosity was going to be the death of her one of these days, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was important for her to follow.

Hallie jumped back on her Nimbus Two Thousand and took off. Gliding silently over the castle she saw Quirrell enter the Forest at a run. She followed.

The trees were so thick she couldn't see where Quirrell had gone. She flew in circles, lower and lower, brushing the top of branches of trees until she could hear the familiar muttering of Quirrell, intent on a privet conversation. She glided towards it and landed noiselessly in a towering beech tree.

She climbed carefully along one of the branches, holding tight to her broomstick, trying to see through the leaves. Below, in a shadowy clearing, stood Quirrell muttering to himself – she noticed the lack of stutter as she listened closely.

'– and they'll see then, the ones who laughed, the ones who turned their backs, won't they? Won't they?' Quirrell demanded as if someone had argued with him. 'Running out of time. Need to hurry, need to hurry. Growing weaker.'

Hallie shook her head. He sounded barking.

'Need to get the stone. Need to get it….but he said he would handle it; he has never disappointed me yet. Never. They will all die when I have it. All of them.'

Hallie leaned forward as Quirrell mumbled something she couldn't quite catch.

'Yes, yes. Alright I will do it.'

_What __the __hell?_

But she didn't have the time to think about it because Quirrell suddenly moved – walking deeper into the forest and there was no way she was following him any further.

Hallie gripped her broom tightly as she mounted it and flew back towards the castle. She could see no sign of Quirrell anywhere – which was just as well, since what she had just heard proved it was him not Snape that was trying to steal the stone.

'Hallie, where have you been?' Hermione squeaked.

'We won! You won! We won!' Ron shouted, thumping Hallie on the back – she almost turned around and smacked him back – but refrained from doing so. He probably didn't intend for it to be that hard.

'Never mind that now.' She snapped, 'I need to tell you something.'

'What's wrong Hallie?'

She didn't answer, instead dragged them away to a quieter part of the common room and whispered quietly what she had seen and heard. The likely hood of anyone being able to overhear them was slim – but she still kept a wary eye on the rest of the common room as they celebrated around them.

'So we were right.' Hermione gasped. 'It is the Philosopher stone.'

'Yes.'

'I can't believe Quirrell is the one trying to steal it.' Ron gaped.

'The stutter is an act, but I don't think he is all there. You should have heard some of his mutterings. He intends to kill a lot of people.'

'We need to tell someone!' Hermione said in alarm.

'Who? Who would believe us we have no proof?' she argued, 'Not only that he mentioned someone was helping him. Who do we trust?'

'Fluffy can't be the only thing guarding it though? There are probably loads of enchantments.' Ron said weakly.

'So what do we do?' Hermione asked

'We wait. And we observe. It's all we can do for now.' She answered absently. She didn't like it much but she couldn't see any other choice.

_You __could __tell __Riddle,_she argued. But would he believe her – he did tell her to forget about Quirrell's lack of stutter. No, all they could do was wait and hope for the best.

Hallie listened to the sounds of her giggling dorm mates as she sat on her bed. She smiled to herself at the sighs of annoyance Hermione was making every so often as the girl read her book in her own bed.

Hallie shook her head in amusement as she turned her attention back to the diary Riddle had given her at Christmas. She had always been wary about writing anything important in a diary, the thought of the Dursleys or someone else reading it was just horrifying, not to mention sealing her own death warrant. But she was using this one as an exercise just like Riddle suggested, writing about the day or describing a scene and seeing if she could accurately visualise everything how much detail was used to describe things. A simple exercise but one Riddle said was necessary. In truth Hallie couldn't wait until she actually started learning how to use Blood Magick in an effective way – but she supposed she had to learn the basics from somewhere.

Tonight though her mind was too focused on what she had overheard with Quirrell and the fact that Quirrell was the one trying to steal the stone. Did that mean that he let the troll in at Halloween and that he broke into Gringotts? If that was the case then the Goblins wouldn't show him mercy – they were a revengeful lot when they wanted to be. As a friend of the Goblin nation she had a duty to inform them but something was telling her to wait until she had more evidence to back it up than simply relying on her word.

For that to happen she needed to come up with a plan that would end up with Quirrell being held accountable and with her still being alive. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to do something about it other than it was the right thing to do, but right didn't necessarily mean coming out of it alive. _Was __it __a __desire __for __revenge? _Because Quirrell tried to kill her she would do everything she could to ruin him – she had already said she would make him pay and she would…but that thought still made her uneasy.

She sighed softly – despite the fact she hated living with the Dursleys, things had been so much simpler. She had known where she stood…what was expected of her – what she had to do to survive. The Wizarding World…magic complicated things. Everything had changed, but her desire to survive, and now what she was willing to do would be frowned upon because it didn't fit into what people expected of her. That made her question herself – not because she wanted to fit into their ideals but because she still didn't know what they wanted from her, and whether they would try to mould her into what they wanted.

That thought made her angry.

She looked down at the blank page in the diary and frowned. Without even thinking about it she wrote on the page…not a list of what she had done in the day, nor was it a scene she had visualised. It was a single sentence. A single thought that she knew was more true than anything else.

_I __am __not __a __hero!_

It was as if that one sentence opened a dam inside of her and she soon found herself writing about her worries about Quirrell and the different possible ways she could handle the situation, things she had felt but never voiced thoughts that she would have kept locked away. She kept writing until she eventually fell asleep.

**Hogwarts:**

**23rd March 1992,**

In the weeks that followed the three of them watched Quirrell as best they could – considering the fact they had no lessons with the man, but he did seem to be getting paler and thinner as the weeks passed.

However they soon all had more on their minds than the Philosopher Stone thanks to Hermione, the end of term exams. She had started drawing up revision time-tables and colour-coding all her notes. Hallie wouldn't have minded so much but she kept nagging them to do the same – which resulted in more arguments between Ron and Hermione.

It seemed that not even spending time outdoors in the sun one particular afternoon after lessons could halt their bickering. Hallie only half listened as she soaked up the sun. The sudden break in the weather was a blessing in her opinion and they weren't the only ones out enjoying it either.

'Hermione, the exams are ages away.'

'Ten weeks!' Hermione snapped. 'That is not ages; that is like a second to Nicolas Flamel.'

Hallie snorted before smirking at the girl when she turned her glare onto her.

'But we're not six hundred years old.' Ron argued. 'Anyway what are you revising for, you already know it all.'

'What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realise we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important; I should have started studying a month ago. I don't know what's got into me…'

'Hermione, breathe. Just breathe for a second and think. We have plenty of time to study but right now can we just enjoy that we have nice weather. It's been raining for almost two weeks. I'm pretty sure fresh air is essential for healthy living.' She said softly.

'Oh, I suppose you are right, but the exams are important.'

'We know Hermione!'

Ron shot her a grateful look and the three of them seemed to have fallen into silence – Hermione reading silently and Ron looked as if he was falling asleep.

It was nice – relaxing.

'What do you think is going on by Hagrid's?' Hermione asked suddenly.

Hallie looked over towards Hagrid's a hut. There certainly seemed to be a large crowd gathered round, students and professors, as well as wizards in crimson robes. She frowned.

'Who are the guys in red robes?'

'Aurors' Ron answered, a touch of excitement filtering through his voice.

'Aurors?' she questioned.

'Dark-Wizard Catchers. I suppose they would be like the muggle version of the police.' Hermione answered

'See that makes so much more sense.' She paused, 'Come on, let's go and have a look.'

The crowd wasn't as big as it appeared up close. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Riddle were on the scene as was Hagrid, along with three wizards dressed in the red robes. All of them looked very grave, well all of them except Riddle, Riddle looked as he always did, unaffected, calm and collective.

A lot of the students that were gathered round were visibly upset. Tears ran freely down their faces and grief was clear to see. Ron gasped at the side of her and her attention was drawn inwards. There lying on the floor was the most beautiful being she had ever seen and she could clearly understand why those around her were so upset. A unicorn was lying dead on the ground. Even to her mind that sound wrong, cold even. It had been laid down on its side, its long slender legs looking luminous in comparison to the dark ground and its mane was spread pearly white on the dark leaves. A large open wound was visible on the unicorn's neck and the remains of dried blood stained its white coat. It was beautiful, it was horrifying and it was tragic. She had known they existed, she had read about them in some of the books in the library, but she had never imagined seeing such a creature…especially not a dead one. It was in fact the complete opposite of how she had ever imagined a unicorn to be like, lying dead on the ground. It was an image of purity and innocence, life and light and yet that had been stolen from this creature. It made her heart clench, but she refused to cry the tears like those around her. Tears wouldn't give it life again; tears wouldn't bring back the innocence that had been stolen today from the world.

'It is beautiful, and also the saddest thing I have ever seen.' Hermione whispered at the side of her.

She agreed.

'To kill such a creature is sacrilege.' Ron whispered furiously. 'They are the lightest and purest magical creatures in existence. This….this is the sign of the Dark, a Dark Witch or Wizard has done this.'

'Is that why the Aurors are here?'

'Must be. It is considered a crime to slaughter one. Especially for its blood.'

'Blood?' Hallie frowned.

'The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch away from death.'

Hermione gasped, 'Who would do that!'

'Someone who has nothing to lose and everything to gain' Hallie answered. 'Surely there has got to be some disadvantage to it though or everyone would be doing it right?'

Ron shifted on his feet uncomfortably. 'The stories say that whoever slays a unicorn will have but a half life, a cursed life from the moment the blood touches your lips. Everyone who is light would never dare to commit such a crime but there are some who are dark that really don't care.'

'Blood is life.' She whispered

'What?'

'Just something I heard before.' She muttered looking back at the dead unicorn. It was disturbing to think that the unicorn was slain for its blood, especially considering what she was learning about with Riddle.

She looked up at the feel of someone watching her. She found midnight blue eyes staring at her intently. No emotion crossed his face but he seemed to be sending her a message with his eyes alone ''Leave now, you don't need to stay to see this''. She nodded back to him, but whether it was to show her understanding or out of gratitude she wasn't sure. Maybe a little of both, she was grateful that someone was telling her to leave, even if they didn't voice it aloud, but she knew that no matter what the dead unicorn would be joining her nightmares and she really didn't need anything else to be added to them at the moment.

'Come on, let's go back to the common room.' she said quietly, a hand gently tugging on Hermione's arm who was more than willing to be led away from the scene. Not even Ron seemed to want to speak as they made their way back towards the castle, not that she could blame them. She didn't feel much like speaking either.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Firstly I would like to say my plan to have the first year finished before the New Year has completely and utterly gone out of the window and just shows that I should never plan anything since it never actually happens. That said this is going to be my last update before the New Year and most likely for a while now. Besides work, real life has actually caught up with me once again and I am finding it difficult to focus my thoughts on anything else, despite how much I wish I could carry on writing simply to escape from it all. I aim to give myself a few weeks to catch up with everything I need to catch up with or can no longer ignore and then give myself a fresh burst of thoughts to finish year one. I have until the end of year one completely planned out I just need to find the words to write it. So it should be no more than a month until the next update, though I am hoping for sooner.

It's something that can't be helped and I believe that if I carried on writing simply to update then I would lose the plot of the story. While I am not perfect in writing at all I do like to have the chapters I am actually happy with before posting. So I do apologise for the delay and hope it won't be too long.

On a brighter note, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all my readers and reviewers hope you all have a good one.


End file.
